Steps In Life
by potter8668
Summary: Harry survives the Tri-Wizard Tournament only to lose someone else that he loves. Who will help him in his hour of need?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

An insistent knock sounded through out the residence of #4 Privet Drive. Consequently waking one Vernon Dursley from a sound sleep. The first one that the family had had since their freaky nephew had returned from that freaky school of his last week.

The obese man mumbled all the way down the stairs about how certain people were inconsiderate and had no respect for those who were sleeping in order to make an honest living. Opening the front door, Vernon found two ordinary looking men standing on the front stoop.

"Mr. Vernon Dursley?"

"Yes. How can I help you?"

"Inspector Harris," said the older looking man, showing Vernon his badge. "This is my partner Officer Payne."

"Is there a problem Inspector?"

"Do you have a nephew named Harry James Potter, age 14?"

Vernon's face went red in an instant. He should have known that this had something to do with the freak. "What's the _boy_ done now?"

"You misunderstand Mr. Dursley, Mr. Potter isn't in trouble. A friend of his has been in an accident and is asking for him."

"One of those freaks no doubt." mumbled Vernon. "Come inside while I wake the boy."

The two men stepped inside and stood in the hall as Vernon shut the door and went back upstairs. Trying to keep the fact that the boy was locked in his room quiet, he set about unlocking them quickly, but quietly. Once they were undone, he opened the door and flipped on the light switch. He hadn't expected the boy to bolt out of the bed with that stick of his pointed at him.

"Boy," growled Vernon.

Harry's eyes widened over what he had just done and the trouble that he was going to get over it. He'd be lucky if he saw the sky for a week after this.

"Yes sir?" came the whispered reply.

"Get dressed. There are two policemen downstairs. Apparently one of your freaky friends got hurt and for some reason is asking for you. We'll deal with _this_ when they bring you back." spat Vernon as he shut the door. As soon as the police left he would deal with the boy. That brat knew better than to pull that _freakishness_ on him.

Not wanting to make his uncle even angrier and not wanting to think of who was hurt, Harry dressed quickly. It dawned on him as he tied his trainers that this could be his chance to escape. He quickly released Hedwig from her cage, telling her to go hide somewhere until he got settled. Then he wandlessly shrunk her cage and gathered his things together. Putting everything in his trunk. After a final look around making sure that nothing was left behind, he shrunk his trunk and placed it in his jeans pocket. He then hurried downstairs where the two men and Vernon were waiting for him.

"Harry Potter?"

"Yes, sir."

"I'm Inspector Harris and this is Officer Payne, my partner."

"Uncle Vernon said that someone was hurt?"

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, son. A Hermione Granger was injured in an automobile accident this evening along with her parents. They were killed instantly. Ms. Granger is currently in a hospital but the prognosis doesn't look good. She's asking for you. The doctors feel that she would be more at ease if you were there. We were asked to bring you to her."

"Then let's go."

"Mr. Dursley we'll try and have Harry back as soon as we can. Thank you for your understanding and have a good evening."

Vernon grunted in acknowledgement. He stared at the boy. His eyes vowing a suitable punishment when he returned.

Within minutes Harry and the two policemen walked out of the house and left in an unmarked police car. The entire episode was missed by a sleeping Mundungus Fletcher.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry said nothing during the car ride to the hospital. He didn't pay attention to which direction they were heading. He saw nothing outside the windows. He didn't even notice that it had started to rain. All he could think about was that Hermione was hurt. His grief was kept inside. First Cedric, now Hermione. He refused to cry until he was alone.

When they stopped, Harry automatically got out of the car. He looked around in surprise. There was no hospital in sight. He slowly drew his wand out of his sleeve, trying to do so unnoticed.

"No need for your wand, Mr. Potter. Trust me this location is a hospital. It's just a magical one called St. Mungos." said Inspector Harris.

"Are you wizards?"

"No, muggle. Wife's a witch. She's a healer here. She's also the one that sent me after you. Payne's what you call a squib."

Harry slowly lowered his wand. His gut instinct told him that the man was telling him the truth. Harry nodded and followed Inspector Harris over to an alley where the staff entrance was located.

"We don't want anyone to know that you're here. Wife says that you're famous or something. Don't want to cause a riot now, do we?"

"Something" muttered Harry. The security guard nodded to the group and pointed them to an empty lift. A short ride later, Harry found himself in front of Hermione's room. The Head Healer, Anna Harris, met him there.

"Mr. Potter, I'm so sorry to meet you under these circumstances."

"Thank you" whispered Harry, his voice cracking with emotion.

"My husband informed you as to who was injured?"

Harry could only nod. His voice wasn't working to well at the moment.

"I understand how hard this will be, Mr. Potter, but I have to ask you not to make Hermione too emotional. She is dying and I can't stop it. Her injuries are too severe to be healed. She isn't in any pain and has been made as comfortable as possible. I honestly think that she holding on to talk to you."

"That sounds like my Hermione." he whispered. A ghost of a smile could be heard in his voice. His mind was whirling. '_His Hermione! Where had that come from? Life was so_ _unfair. Hermione was dying and there was nothing that he could do to stop it._' he thought. Tears formed in his eyes but he wiped them away before they could fall.

Anna Harris watched as the hero to the Wizarding world accepted what was going to happen. His life had been filled with tragedy since he was one. He now had even more of it on his shoulders. She watched as he visibly steeled himself for what was to come.

"One other thing, Mr. Potter."

"Yes?"

"Listen to what Hermione has to say, all of it. Then try not to lose your temper until you're away from her. She doesn't need the guilt right now and I don't think that you want her last moments on this Earth to be a screaming match."

His confusion showed but he nodded in agreement. He wondered about what Hermione would feel guilty about. The question showed on his face.

"She'll tell you. I'll be waiting right here for you when you're done." She opened the door for him and after he stepped into the room, shut it again.

Inside the room lay a very still looking Hermione Granger. Beside her bed was a small table full of potion vials. This wasn't supposed to happen! At least not to her! Choking back the sob in his throat, Harry shuffled towards the bed. The sound of his feet must have made her realize that he was there, because by the time he reached her beside her eyes were open, looking at him with love. He almost broke down right then and there.

"Oh god, Hermione." Harry whispered, no longer able to keep the tears from falling.

"It's alright Harry. I'm ready to go now that you're here." Her voice sounded as strong as ever to him.

"It's too soon! I need you! I'll always need you!"

"I know but you have to be strong and let me go. I also need you to forgive me."

"Forgive you? For what?"

Hermione closed her eyes as if to gather the strength to tell him what she had done. "I knew that I would die this summer. I had a true vision. How it was to happen, I didn't know, but Death was knocking all the same. We both know that once that happens nothing can change Fate. For the most part I accepted what would happen."

"No you didn't! I know you too well, Hermione Granger! You would have done something!"

She gave a weak chuckle. "You do know me very well Harry. Alright I had a hard time accepting it but I did come to terms with what would happen. I have only one regret."

"Just one?" Harry smirked slightly.

"Okay, more than one but only one desire then."

"What was that?"

"I wanted to leave my mark on the world."

"I get that so what did you do that you think I won't forgive you for?"

Under the paleness Hermione blushed. "I wanted to do something for you that no one had done before. I know that you would treasure my gift. I hope you will forgive me for doing so."

"Hermione," growled Harry. It wasn't like her to evade a topic like this.

"I…I read about a potion that could help me in my quest. This potion was considered a last resort among Purebloods to get an heir."

"I don't follow."

Hermione sighed. This wasn't how she wanted this conversation to go, but she had no choice. "It seems that most Pureblood women have a hard time conceiving a baby. A potion was developed to help them achieve that but at a high cost. The husband would ejaculate into the potion, activating it. Then the wife would drink it and end up pregnant."

Harry just gapped at her, not believing what he was hearing.

"The potion, however, is strong, almost too strong. Instead of nine months for the baby to develop and be born, it would take nine days. One day per month. Also it would destroy the uterus. The wife could never have another child again."

"You….you took it?" he asked not believing what he was hearing. This was so out of character for her.

"Yes, and yes I know it doesn't sound like me."

"Who? Who did you put in it?"

Hermione refused to look him in the eye when Harry asked that question.

"You" she whispered.

He expected that answer but was still surprised to hear her say it. "When?"

"After the Tournament was over and you were back in the Tower. I snuck up to your dorm one night. You were in the middle of a nightmare. A bad one from what I could tell. So to help you, I tried to change your dream by stimulating 'you'. I assumed that it worked because your moaning changed and you seemed to try and help me get you off."

Harry turned bright red. He vividly remembered the night she was referring to. It was one of the few nights that he had slept well. Now he knew why.

"By the way, you gave more than enough for the potion. The Healer was impressed. Anyway, once you 'finished' I gathered up all that I could and used a freezing charm on it until I could meet with my Healer."

That had Harry blushing even more. "I don't know what to say." That was more than true, he didn't. He didn't even know if he should feel happy, sad, or betrayed about it.

"I do understand Harry. I wasn't planning on telling you until after I was gone. But Fate wanted you to hear it from the source I guess."

Harry looked at Hermione closely. He saw no sign that she was pregnant. He looked at her with questioning eyes.

Hermione understood his unspoken question. "We have a daughter. The accident caused her to be born a little early but Healer Harris told me that she's doing fine."

"A daughter? A little girl?"

"Yes a little girl. I named her Lily Elizabeth Granger Potter."

"You named her after my mother?"

"Mine as well."

Harry tried to wrap his mind around what had happen to him within the last few hours. He and Hermione had a daughter. Hermione was dying before his eyes. He was more lost now than he had ever been before.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"I want you to promise to do three things for me."

Harry didn't like the sound of how final this was getting. But he could never refuse Hermione. "What are they?"

"First I want you to promise me that you will find Lily a new mother."

"Hermione!"

"I know that you aren't ready for that yet, but later on Lily's going to need a woman's point of view. I'd rather it not be Ginny but if your heart leads you there then so be it. I also want you to give her some siblings. Both of us had lonely childhoods. Make hers a happy and well loved one."

"Hermione, I don't know if I can do that. Why not Ginny?"

"I don't think that she's the right one for you. She thinks of you as the hero, not the person. Please do this for us."

Harry couldn't take the pleading in Hermione's eyes any more. Closing his own eyes he whispered "I promise."

"Thank you."

Harry cleared his throat trying to regain control. "Next?"

"I want to transfer my knowledge to you."

Harry's mouth hung open and he just gapped at her. "How do we do that?"

"There's a spell that is considered almost Dark but isn't banned. I learned while I was researching some of those hexes that we learned for the Tournament. I'll teach you the incantation and wand movement. Once you have it down, you perform the spell just before kissing me. Everything that I know and any special abilities that I have will transfer to you. I still will remember them but you'll have the actual knowledge."

"Are you sure, Hermione?"

"Very. I'd like to think that this might be what helps you defeat Voldemort."

Harry only nodded. This was getting to surreal. Pulling his wand out he set out to learn a spell that he really didn't want to. After a few tries Hermione told him that he was ready to do it for real. Leaning in close to her, Harry placed his forehead on hers and whispered the spell.

"_Scientia de Suus Tribuo ut Mei_" He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips.

The rush of knowledge into his mind was staggering. He had no idea that Hermione had this much knowledge. He noted that her natural way of organizing had transferred itself to his mind. His mind began to organize every thought, emotion, spell, and book that either of them had experienced or read. A room in his mind was created by the both of them to store everything. Harry recognized it as the Gryffindor common room. Something that they both had in common as far as location. Together they sealed the room with barriers, traps, and false leads. The final act was to place a barrier over the inside of his scar so that Voldemort wouldn't use it to cripple Harry. Then the spell ended.

But even as the spell ended, Harry continued to kiss Hermione. He knew that this was going to be his only chance and he didn't want to lose it. He poured every ounce of love that he had ever felt into the kiss. Finally for the lack of air did he end it.

"Thank you' said a breathless Hermione. Her eyes showed the happiness and love she felt for Harry in accepting what was happening.

"You're welcome," he said a little smugly.

They sat in silence so that they could get their emotions back under control. Now was not the time to lose them.

"I want to see Lily. Can you bring her here?"

"I'll be right back," Harry said as he moved to the door. Opening it he saw Healer Harris and the two policemen waiting outside.

"She wants to see Lily."

"I thought that she might. I'll just go get her, Wait here." The healer went across the hall and came out with a small blanket wrapped bundle. Harry saw a head full of black hair.

"Here you go, Mr. Potter." said Healer Harris as she handed Harry his daughter.

"I've never held a baby before."

"Then you best learn. Here I'll show you." She gave Harry a quick course in baby holding before gently pushing him back into the room.

Harry walked carefully back to where Hermione was waiting for him. Once he got to the bedside, he sat down on the edge of the bed and shifted so the Hermione could get a better look. He was in awe of the little one. Getting a better look showed that she had his hair color and eyes but looked a great deal like her mother.

"She's beautiful Hermione," whispered Harry.

"I know, she has your hair and beautiful eyes" came the breathless reply.

Harry blushed. "But she looks like her beautiful mother don't you think?"

But no reply came. Hermione had been granted her final wish. She had seen Harry holding their daughter. The love she felt was visible in his eyes. She had made the right choice. She had given the man she loved the one thing no one else had, a family. Closing her eyes, she slipped away from life into death's embrace calmly and at peace.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Harry's brain knew that Hermione was gone but his heart refused to accept it. She looked so peaceful, like Sleeping Beauty waiting for love's first kiss. He never heard the Healer come into the room and perform a few spells. He jumped slightly when she touched his arm.

"Mr. Potter?"

"What am I going to do without her?" Harry whispered, still looking at Hermione.

"Live. Live, raise your daughter, and be happy. That's what she would have wanted."

"You're right. Can you hold Lily for a moment? I want to say good bye."

"Of course." Harry handed the sleeping infant over and leaned down to gently kiss Hermione on the lips.

"My heart goes with you" he whispered, then covered her face with the sheet. He stood up too quickly and had to sit back down on the bed so that the dizziness could pass. Healer Harris frowned. She didn't like what she had just seen.

"When was the last time you ate something Mr. Potter?"

"Call me Harry and this morning. I got a piece of dry bread and a glass of water."

"That's it?"

"Yes Ma'am. My relatives don't like to feed me much. They just say that I cost them too much money as it is."

Anna's eyes narrowed. Something was very wrong here and she was going to get to the bottom of it. "Why don't we put Lily in her room and look you over?"

Too tired to protest Harry nodded his agreement and slowly followed the Healer out of the room. They went into the room across the hall where the healer laid Lily down in a sort of wooden box. Overhead several lights began to slow or flash. He assumed that it was some sort of monitor. Looking around the room, he saw a hospital bed, a rocking chair, a changing table and a door which he assumed was the bath.

"Sit on the bed please, Harry."

Harry shuffled over to the bed and sat down. He tiredly closed his eyes. He heard the healer approach him and felt the magic of her scans. She had a gentler touch than Madam Pomphrey. After several minutes the scans stopped and Harry opened his eyes.

"Well?" he asked. The healer didn't look too happy.

"I'll be blunt Harry. Why has no one done anything to help you medically?"

"I'm not sure what you mean?"

"I mean why haven't your guardians, Poppy, or even Professor Dumbledore allowed you to have the potions that would fix most of your problems?"

Harry looked at her very confused. Slowly he began to realize what she was saying. "You mean there are potions for….."

"Everything that is wrong with you. Your eyesight, your malnourished body, the Dark magic from your scars. They would all be healed and corrected. Poppy especially would know of them."

Harry was now seething. Healer Harris was right! Madam Pomphrey should have known and done what was needed. It was just another betrayal. No longer would he subject himself to her care!

"Not to mention the magical blocks you have. It's a wonder that you can do any magic at all."

Harry closed his eyes using Hermione's knowledge on meditation to help calm himself down. Somehow he wasn't too surprised to hear about the blocks.

"How many and can you remove them?"

"There are a total of 14. Two have your parent's signature while the rest are Dumbledore's. That man needs to be stopped! As for removing them, I can but it will be painful."

"Pain is no stranger to me."

"I can see that. I don't even want to know how you got _Basilisk_ venom and _Phoenix_ tears in your blood stream."

Harry smiled at the healer's surprise over those two things. "Are you sure? It's quite a thrilling tale."

"_Very _sure. Why don't you change into these and get comfortable. Meanwhile I'll get those potions and something for you to eat?" she said, handing him a set of hospital pajamas.

Harry nodded and moved to the bath to change. Once done, he saw that Healer Harris hadn't returned. He went to where Lily was sleeping. Softly he stroked her hair, feeling its softness. Once again he was struck by how much she looked like her mother. Suddenly it was too much. He fell to his knees as silent sobs and rivers of tears came out of him. The pain of losing someone else so close to his heart so soon after seeing Cedric's murder was almost too much for his soul to bear. All of his grief came out. For how long he didn't know. It wasn't until later that he realized that his magic never once got out of control.

Once he calmed down, he felt the presence of someone else in the room. A cool flannel was handed to him. It felt good against his eyes, relieving the burning and irritation from crying.

"Feeling better?"

Harry thought about the question for a moment. He did feel better. He hadn't let go like that since he was four. The knot in his chest had loosened up quite a bit.

"Yeah, I do." he said as he stood up. Healer Harris helped him to sit on the bed.

"Sometimes crying is the best way to heal."

"I haven't let go like that since I was little."

The healer levitated a tray of broth over to him. "I'd say that it was about time then. Now I have the potions and a Dreamless Sleep one for when you finish eating. It will help with controlling the pain."

Harry drank down the four bitter potions. He then ate over half the broth before feeling full. Finally he drank the Dreamless Sleep one. He barely felt his head hit the pillow before he succumbed to the potion.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The sounds of a shrill cry interrupted Harry's troubled sleep. Even with the potion, he still felt the pain of the magical blocks removal. He felt stiff and sore from all that his body had gone through. He reached Lily and realized that he had no idea what to do. Fortunately an assistant healer arrived with a bottle. Harry was soon getting his first lesson in feeding, changing, and holding his daughter.

Once her needs were seen to, Harry did as any new parent did. He counted her toes, fingers, and noted every detail. As he held Lily, rocking her back to sleep, he realized that his heart was lighter. Healer Harris was right. Crying had helped and Hermione wouldn't want him to grieve her forever. She would want him to live and raise their daughter to be the best that she could be, as a witch or muggle. Harry had no doubt that Lily would be a witch. He would make sure that she would be prepared for the Wizarding world better than he was. He would accept no less.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Instead of one of the healers, a tall man stepped inside. He looked like he was almost dead.

"Mr. Potter?"

"Yes?"

"I am sorry for intruding in your moment of grief but Healer Harris contacted me. She thought you might be in need of my services."

"Your services?"

"I apologize. I forget that you haven't been back in our world for very long. I am Phillip Hartford. I handle funeral services for witches and wizards."

"I honestly hadn't given it any thought. I do need those services if you can also handle muggles as well."

"I do. I understand that Ms. Potter's mother's parents were also killed last night. I would be honored to handle those as well for you."

"Thank you."

The man seemed to be trying to make up his mind about something as he stepped closer to Harry and Lily. Harry palmed his wand, not knowing what was going to happen.

"Mr. Potter I have something for you. I was the one contacted to handle your parents' remains after that awful night. As per tradition I used their wands to prepare them, as I will use Ms. Granger's for her and her parents. I then present the wands to the family as a keepsake. I have never had the opportunity to do so with you before today. Please accept these as they were meant to be. A reminder of your parents' bravery and love in protecting you." He handed Harry a slim opened box, revealing two wands inside.

Tears formed in Harry's eyes. "Thank you," he whispered.

"I will present Ms. Potter her mother's wand after the service."

"Lily will appreciate that later."

"Now to the hard part of task before us. What would you like done to honor the deceased?"

Harry placed Lily back in her bed before beginning to make some of the hardest decisions that he had ever had to face. An hour later they had reached an agreement of what was to be done. All three would be buried at Godric's Hallow. Hermione would be placed between both his parents and hers. A space was left for him between his mother and Hermione. A marker would be placed with a special glamour that would be keyed only to him and Lily.

It would read:

_Hermione Jane Granger Potter_

_Friend, Love, Mother_

_Knowledge in this World is done_

_Go and Seek a Higher Knowledge_

Another decision made was the provision that the Grangers would be buried in muggle clothing, to honor their heritage. Mr. Hartford had no problem with that. He received Harry's permission to contact Gringotts to get at least Mrs. Granger's wedding dress for her burial as they would be handling their possessions and properties.

As they discussed the details, Healer Harris arrived with a breakfast tray for Harry. He was glad that she had shown up.

"Healer Harris?"

"Yes?"

"When can Lily leave? She should be at the services."

"Tomorrow. I'd like to keep her one more night."

"Tomorrow then, Mr. Hartford?"

"Tomorrow would work just fine, Mr. Potter. Ten in the morning?"

Harry looked at the healer, who nodded. "Ten it is then. Thank you for your understanding and tact Mr. Hartford. I would have never thought of half of the things you suggested." He shook the man's hand.

"I am glad to be of service to you and your family in this hour of need. Try to have a good day Mr. Potter."

"I will try."

"Good bye until tomorrow." Mr. Hartford nodded to Healer Harris as he walked out the door.

"Thank you for sending him. I never even considered arrangements for Hermione and her parents."

"I thought that was the case. I had hoped that I hadn't over stepped my boundaries, as it were. Now that that is out of the way you need to eat. Then I'll check you for any problems. Although I think that the potions worked."

The look the healer was giving him made Harry blush. "Why would you say that?"

"One, you aren't wearing your glasses." she smirked. Harry's eyes widened. She was right! He wasn't wearing them! He could see just fine without them.

"Two, you have the body to make every witch within ten miles drool and lose all train of thought. But I'll know more later, right now eat!"

"Yes Ma'am." Harry sat on the bed. A hospital table had been brought in and he began to eat like he never had before. Twenty minutes later everything was gone. Harry was surprised. Never had he eaten so much. Not even at the Weasleys where Mrs. Weasley pushed third and fourth helpings at him.

"Finished?"

"Apparently I was hungrier than I thought. I don't ever remember eating that much in one go before."

"Good. That was a normal breakfast. That shows me that your body is almost normal now. Now just relax while I run a few tests."

Harry closed his eyes as he felt the magic of the scans run through him. He didn't open them until she stopped. Her grin said it all.

"You're just about perfect. I guarantee that you'll top off over six feet by the time you're done growing. Right now you're at five ten and weigh 185lbs. Well within your height. Considering that you're only fourteen, I suspect that you'll have a couple of growth spurts over the next couple of years. Be prepared to buy several new wardrobes."

Harry had to laugh. He was so happy that the potions had worked. "What about the blocks?"

"The blocks are gone as is all the Dark magic from the two scars. As for your eyes, yes you don't need glasses now. I believe that you will when you're older, like around one hundred or so. But by then they may have found a cure for it. So how are you feeling?"

Harry jumped off the bed, grabbed the healer in a hug and swung her around, laughing the whole time. He set her down once he realized what he had done.

"Sorry." he muttered, embarrassed.

"I'll take that as 'I feel great', hum?"

"Yeah." said Harry, still embarrassed.

"Now why don't you have a shower while I exam Lily. Then we'll talk, alright?"

"Sounds good."

Harry took a quick shower and changed into his clean and altered clothes. He came out of the bath to see Healer Harris getting a bottle ready for a fussy Lily. She handed him the bottle as he sat down with Lily in his arms. As the baby ate he tried to think of what he needed to do before the next day. Where to stay, what she needed, things like that.

"Knut for your thoughts."

"I was just thinking of what I need to do before she can leave here tomorrow."

"Can I help?"

"I have no idea what a baby needs. Can you write a list or something so I know what to get?"

"I'd be happy to. I'll make one for both muggle items and magical ones. I would suggest that whichever formula you decide on you stick with unless a healer tells you to change. It would cause Lily digestive problems if you did."

"Right, then I guess I better figure out where were going to live. I guess Gringotts will be my first stop." Lily was finished and Harry placed her against his shoulder to burp her. A couple of moments later she gave a very unlady like belch, which had Harry grinning. She got that from him too. Soon she was back to sleep and Harry made to leave. Healer Harris handed him his list. He seemed reluctant to leave.

"What is it Harry?"

"Can I stay tonight? With Lily I mean?"

"Of course. She and you need some more time together with help nearby."

He seemed to hesitate.

"What else is bothering you?"

"Hermione mentioned that she had a vision. That was how she knew that she was going to die. If the accident hadn't killed her, what would have? Was she was sick or something?"

The healer sighed. She had hoped that he wouldn't have made the connection. "What I'm about to tell you is strictly confidential, understand?"

Harry nodded.

"Hermione came to me right after she returned from Hogwarts. I ran several tests and was surprised to see that she had been poisoned."

"Poisoned? How?"

"A botched love potion. Someone was feeding it to her in small doses. But whoever made it either wasn't very good, used bad ingredients, or purposely was trying to kill her. She had so much of it in her system that if the car crash hadn't killed her she would have died within the month."

Harry stared at the healer in horror. He fervently prayed that it was someone that didn't know what they were doing as apposed to someone purposely trying to kill her.

"Did she say who she suspected?"

"I think she knew but she never gave me a name."

Harry got a look of deep concentration on his face. It had to be someone who had daily contact with her. It could almost be any body at school. He sighed in frustration.

"Don't go looking for them. Lily needs you. Trust me you won't have time to search for the person until Lily's out on her own or has a boyfriend."

A look of horror crossed Harry's face. His Lily dating? Not in this lifetime she wasn't!

The healer laughed. She had successfully got him to think of something else. Heaven help the boy who tries to date Lily Potter!

"Getting going, _Dad_. We'll be here when you're done."

Now Harry had a goofy grin on his face. '_Dad_', he liked the sound of that word.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry used the public floo near the staff entrance of the hospital. Healer Harris had told him that he had permission to use it from the director of the hospital, mostly to ensure his privacy. It was raining rather steadily, which Harry was grateful for. Thus allowing him to use a cloak to keep the rain off and help hide his identity.

His first stop was Gringotts. He needed money and wanted to see if he could exchange half of his vault into muggle currency. If he could then he would place the muggle money in a muggle bank for better access. He arrived just as the bank was opening for business. Going inside he went to the first teller he saw. That happened to be Griphook, the first goblin that Harry had ever talked with.

"Good morning, Griphook."

Griphook nearly fell off his stool. He was more than surprised to hear a wizard address him by his name. Not to mention in a polite tone as well.

"Good morning, sir. How may Gringotts help you today?"

"I need to speak with someone about getting a full accounting of my vault and making out a will."

"Gringotts can certainly help you with that, sir. Your name?"

"Harry Potter."

"Mr. Potter! I…." The shocked goblin couldn't continue.

"Are you alright Griphook?" Harry looked at the goblin in concern.

"I am fine, Mr. Potter. Thank you for asking. I was just caught off guard. If you will go down the right hand corridor to room 5. I will have your account manager meet you there."

"Thank you Griphook. Have a good day."

"You as well, Mr. Potter."

Harry moved quickly away from the counter and down the corridor to the assigned room. Inside he did several scans, disabling several recording charms and placing a couple of wards to protect himself while inside. He had no sooner finished when the door opened to reveal one of the ugliest goblins that he had ever seen.

"Lord Potter, a pleasure to meet you at last. My name is Bellock, the account manager for the Potter fortune."

"Excuse me? '_Lord_' Potter?"

"That is your title. Were you not aware of it?"

"No. Was I supposed to be?"

"Yes. Your magical guardian was to inform you when you agreed to go to Hogwarts when you were eleven."

"And who is this guardian?"

The goblin looked totally surprised and then confused. "Surely you were made aware that when Sirius Black was sent to Azkaban for betraying your parents, Albus Dumbledore requested and was given guardianship over you."

"No, I had no idea."

"Something is not right! You should not be this uninformed!"

"Can you inform me then?"

"I shall try. Let us start from the beginning. You are Lord Harry James Potter, born July 31st 1980, correct?"

Harry nodded.

"You live at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, correct?"

"Only during the school term. The summer holidays I live at my aunt's home in Surrey. Dumbledore forces me to return each year. I lived there year round until I got my Hogwarts letter."

"You do not live at the school year round?"

"No, I never have. Although I have always felt that it was more of a home than my aunt's house."

The goblin frowned in concern. "It would seem that Headmaster Dumbledore has been less than truthful with us."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me."

"You say that you lived at your aunt's home. May inquire her name?"

"Petunia Dursley."

"Lord Potter, Headmaster Dumbledore has overstepped his authority in this matter. Your parents' will specifically stated that you were never to be given to her, under any circumstances. The Headmaster knew of this order as he witnessed both wills. His violation will allow you to become emancipated immediately. Your wand will have all Ministry tracking charms removed. You will be seen as an adult in the eyes of the law. All fees for our services today will be charged to Dumbledore as a fine for his arrogance."

Harry smiled a wicked grin. "Couldn't happen to a nicer guy."

Bellock chuckled. "Now let me summarize what you own. You have three vaults listed under the Potter Family name. One contains currency. Another contains household items, such as furniture, paintings and the like. The last one contains weapons, armor, books, and potion ingredients."

"You mean I have more than one vault?"

"The vault that you visit is simply your trust vault. This will be reverted back to the Potter currency vault now that you are emancipated."

"Can I simply place it in my daughter's name?"

Bellock nearly fell out of his seat. The young wizard was not even fifteen yet and he was a father already! He knew humans were highly emotional but this was something else!

"You have a daughter?"

Harry explained, without too many details, the circumstances of Lily's birth. As well as Hermione's death, without giving any names.

"I see. You will have to allow an Heir Ritual to be performed. It will require a drop of both of your bloods. She will then be your main heir until you have a son."

"Is there no other way?'

"I am sorry, but no. As you and the child's mother were never married, this is the only way that can not be refuted by anyone."

"Can it be done at St. Mungos?"

"I will do the Ritual personally. May I stop by tonight?"

"I'll let the healer know."

"Thank you. Now I understand that you wish to make out a will? I assume that this has to do with the newest Lady Potter."

"Yeah, I figured that since I inevitably fight for my life each year. There is a need to protect her."

"I can understand that m'Lord. Now I need the child's full name."

"Lily Elizabeth Granger Potter."

Bellock looked up at the young wizard. Although the young man had given no names during his explanation of how Lady Potter was born, the goblin had heard of the deaths of Ms. Granger and her parents and put two and two together. A colleague of his was handling their wills at that moment. If the child was Ms. Granger's daughter as well, then the other goblin needed to be here.

"Forgive my impertinence, but is Ms. Hermione Granger the mother of the child?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Ms. Granger and her parents made their wills out with us not more than a week ago. A colleague of mine is handling their effects. He needs to be here."

"Alright."

Bellock went to the door. He said something that Harry didn't understand to a guard outside before returning to the table.

"While we wait for Hammerthorn I need some more information."

"Fire away."

"Who would you like as godparents and guardians?"

Harry had asked this question himself. There was no way he wanted Dumbledore to interfere with Lily's upbringing. He needed someone who was strong yet gentle.

"Neville Longbottom and Fleur DeLacour."

"I must say an interesting choice. Whom after that?"

"Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall."

"Another interesting choice. I assume that you want everything to go to your daughter?"

"Yes and I want it written that Dumbledore is to never interfere with her life. If he does then he loses his magic." growled Harry.

Bellock was saved from his shock with the opening of the door. Hammerthorn walked in and sat down.

"Bellock, what does my account have to do with this?"

"Lord Potter's daughter is also the daughter of Ms. Granger."

Hammerthorn's eyes widened. He looked to Harry for confirmation. "Is this true?"

"Lily was born the night Hermione died."

"How is this possible?"

Harry once again explained how Lily was born. Hammerthorn was so surprised that he couldn't say anything for a full five minutes. A drink of some goblin ale, however, brought him back around.

"In that case m'Lord, your daughter is the sole beneficiary of her maternal grandparents, through her mother. As you explained, Ms. Granger died after her parents correct?'

Harry nodded.

"Ms. Granger as the only child of her parents inherited everything. She in turn made her unborn child her heir. She even used the name Lily for a daughter."

"What if it was a boy?"

"She had 'James' written in."

Harry could only nod.

"Given the fact that the child is not even two days old. As her father you need to make a few decisions in dealing with her mother's will."

"Like what?"

"The Grangers owned their practice and home. They also hold several shares in various muggle companies that have done very well. Most of their wealth is muggle in nature. All would be held in trust for Lady Potter. The question is do you wish to sell the properties and or the stocks?"

Harry thought for a moment. "Sell the house and practice. Place everything that is in the house in the Potter household vault and any personal items that are at the practice as well. I'd like Lily to have something from her mother and grandparents in some way."

Hammerthorn nodded as he took notes.

"As for the rest let's leave it alone for now. I would like to meet with both of you at least twice a year to discuss how the shares are doing."

Both goblins looked surprised at the request. Most wizards could careless where they made their money only that they made it.

"That can be arranged m'Lord. Is there anything that you would like us to do for you?"

Harry got an evil grin on his face. "Actually I'm glad that you brought that up. I want you to buy a couple of things for me. No matter what the cost."

The guard outside heard the unmistakable sounds of laughter coming from the room. He had to wonder what was so funny about making out a will.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Thanks to Bellock and Hammerthorn Harry and Lily now had a secure place to stay for the next month. Who knew that the goblins had rooms to rent inside the bank? He sure didn't. Not only did they rent rooms, they offered daycare so that he wouldn't have to take Lily everywhere.

It was the goblins who helped him formulate some plans. With the help of a time turner and the knowledge that Hermione gave him, he planned on taking both his OWLS and NEWTS next week. That way he didn't have to return to Hogwarts and be under Dumbledore's control. The goblins were also going to tutor him in wards, curses, and estate management. His two future purchases would be his first lesson.

On the way out the door, Bellock handed him a card and a bag. The card looked like a credit card only it was tied directly to his vault and would work in the muggle world. The bag would have the amount he needed in wizarding money whenever he asked for it. They were tuned to his magic so that no one else could use them.

Now that he had his money situation dealt with, Harry began to go into one shop after another, buying things for himself and Lily. A multi compartmental trunk for the both of them was one of his first purchases. One compartment would be for Lily's furniture. Another all of her clothes. Another for his clothes. An extra feature was a special bookcase that would rotate for different selections of books. It could hold up to ten thousand books. He put it into use after a lengthy stop at Florish and Blotts.

He decided to go mostly magical with Lily's things. As he could now do magic at anytime now. But he still wanted a few muggle things, so off to muggle London he went. He returned two hours later very pleased with himself. He made his way to the public floo in Diagon Alley before flooing back to St. Mungos to spend the rest of the day and night with Lily.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was almost ten o'clock later that same night when a high pitched scream was heard in the neighborhood of Privet Drive. It wasn't the last as several more were heard within half an hour of the first one.

Arabella Figg, squib and member of the Order of the Phoenix raised the alarm. Several Order members arrived within minutes of her call and were shocked at what they found.

All three Dursleys were laying in their lounge as if dead. But they weren't, yet. They had had their souls sucked out by rogue Dementors. Their bodies were hanging on by a thread.

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Head of the Wizengament, Supreme Mugwump, Member of the Order of Merlin, First Class, and Founder of the Order of the Phoenix began issuing order like a general. Members began their search only to find several muggles had also been 'kissed' and were dead or dying as they reported in. But their one quarry was no where to be found.

"Where have gone to now Harry?" asked the old man to himself.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

In a huge abandoned mansion, seated on a wooden throne like chair, Lord Voldemort was trying to open his connection to Potter. He wanted the boy to retrieve something from the Department of Mysteries. But he was having trouble. The boy was no longer there. It was as if they had no connection. Pushing with everything that he had, Voldemort finally felt the boy's mind. But he was stopped by the walls that protected what he sought. Then when he tried to leave, he found that he couldn't. For hours he sat in a muggle electric chair as 'Potter' questioned him. The boy showed him no mercy and in the end did something no one else had ever managed to do. He had made him afraid.

Back in his own mind, Voldemort swore he would never do that to another person again. He continued to babble as his followers looked on in puzzlement. One brave recruit stepped forward.

"My Lord? Are you alright?"

"Do_ I_ look alright?" asked the Dark Lord in a cold voice.

"No my Lord, you do not."

Voldemort didn't like that answer. "Then I guess you will have to look worse. _Crucio_!"

But the recruit didn't fall down in pain. In fact he didn't move. The Dark Lord however did. Standing up he began to sing and do some sort of dance that went with the song.

"_I'm a little teapot, short and stout_

_Here is my handle, here is my spout…._"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the delay! My sister, who is also my beta, misplaced the chapters that I have already done and then forgot where she had put them. But never fear they have been found and will be posted when we both have time to actually do so.

Another thing that has slightly ticked me off is the subtle and not so subtle hints at bad spelling, grammar and such. One such reviewer had even suggested that I get a second beta. I found that insulting not only for myself but also for my sister. I will state here and now that I AM ONLY HUMAN! IF YOU FEEL THAT MY SPELLING AND GRAMMAR ARE TOO BAD FOR YOUR SENSETIVE MIND THEN DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER! FIND SOME OTHER AUTHOR WHO WRITES PERFECTLY AND LEAVE ME ALONE!

Sorry for the rant but I had to get that out of my system. Now on with the story…..

Chapter 3:

Despite all that had happened the day before, Harry was up at the crack of dawn. Lily awoke a few minutes later wanting her bottle and nappy changed. Afterwards he took a shower and pulled on some sweats and a t-shirt. He didn't want to get dressed for the services right away. Breakfast was delivered shortly after.

After eating Harry sat in the rocker reading the book he had gotten on child care. Chuckling as he read the passage about accidental magic and what to do about it. After last night there was no doubt that Lily was magical. She became very upset at Bellock for pricking her finger for the Ritual. The poor goblin had the strangest look of surprise that Harry had ever seen. Lily had transformed the goblin's sparse hair into daisies, his armor into a yellow cocktail dress, and his boots into low yellow heels. Harry had to look away before he burst out laughing. Healer Harris looked just as surprised as Bellock. Harry didn't think that it had registered in the healer's mind how funny the goblin looked. It took over an hour for the magic to dissipate. When Harry tried to apologize, Bellock waved him off, telling him that 'she was a very powerful witch'.

Harry continued reading until ten. Lily was beginning to whimper, alerting Harry that she was wanting to be fed very soon. Getting the bottle ready he gathered her up in his arms Harry returned to the rocker. Telling Lily his version of 'Goldilocks and the Three Bears', substituting 'Goldilocks' for Lily, while she drank her bottle. He never heard Healer Harris come in. She took a couple of pictures with the camera she saw sitting on a nearby table. She smirked at times, listening to the altered story and its unusual ending of Lily chasing the bears away with her wand. She let out a snort over that one.

A sound coming from the doorway alerted Harry to the fact that he wasn't alone. Lily finished her bottle and he placed her on his shoulder to burp. As he patted Lily's back he saw Healer Harris in the doorway.

"Quite the story there Mr. Potter."

Harry blushed. Just then Lily let out a rather loud belch and he moved her so that she was resting in his arms. The baby let out a sigh.

"I see that the two of you are bonding rather well."

"It surprises me how much I do by instinct considering that I've never been around a baby before."

"You're a natural. Lily's one lucky little witch."

"I'm the lucky one."

"Both of you are. Now Jake and I were wondering if we could attend the services this morning."

"Of course, but may I ask why?"

"I got to know Hermione fairly well before she died. I also don't think that you should be alone for this. I understand the need to keep it quiet but no one should have to do this alone."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now get ready!" She left the room so that he could change

"Yes Ma'am."

Harry dressed Lily first. He had found in a muggle baby shop a tiny little dress made of ivory satin. It was trimmed in black velvet with a little velvet bow in the center of the bodice. It came with an ivory blanket, also trimmed in black velvet. Harry thought the dress perfect for Lily to wear to her mother's and grandparents' funerals. Ivory tights and tiny black shoes completed the outfit. He then placed a charm to repel any messes or stains on the baby's clothes.

Ten minutes later he was dressed in a new black muggle suit. He thought it fit rather well given his new height and weight. He had no illusion as to his looks, never really caring about them before. He had no idea that half of the female population of Hogwarts was drooling over him already. His new appearance would send them over the edge and several more would probably follow. St. Mungos might need to build a new wing to house those that were _Stupefied_ by his new looks. After tying his new dress shoes, he set about gathering everything that was out. He packed it away in the new trunk.

Anna Harris watched as Harry started gathering his and Lily's things. Here was a young man not quite fifteen, who not by his choice became a father. He was a single one at that to a baby girl. Not once had he complained about what had happened. Instead he embraced it with everything he had inside of him. She knew that Hermione's death had hit him hard. The love that those two had for each other was rare. If he ever decided to open his heart again, that girl would be the luckiest person on the face of the planet.

Harry double checked to make sure that he had everything before shrinking everything down and putting it into his pocket. He had kept the diaper bag and carrier out of the trunk so that after the service he could put Lily in it. Those two things went into a separate pocket.

Lily wasn't asleep. Harry loosely wrapped her in the blanket before picking her up. The Harris' both stepped forward. Inspector Harris had a bouquet of flowers in his hand that was the portkey. Harry made sure that he had a firm grip on Lily before touching the portkey. At 9:59 a.m. the portkey activated.

This time Harry's landing was graceful. He didn't know if it was because the blocks were gone or because he had Lily. Perhaps it was because Mr. Hartford made really good portkeys. Whatever the reason Harry was grateful.

He looked around the cemetery and saw Mr. Hartford about three rows ahead of him. Walking closer he saw that the area was fenced off and had a gate made to look like a griffin. The name Potter was at the top.

The service itself was simple and short. From somewhere nearby a soft melody played as Mr. Hartman read a passage from the Bible. Then all three caskets were slowly lowered into the ground. A flick of a wand filled in the holes and replaced the grass. As well as adding flowers to all of the graves, not just the latest ones. Silently Mr. Hartman handed Harry Hermione's wand before he and the Harris' moved away to allow Harry some privacy.

"I promise you Hermione, Lily will grow up better that I did. She'll know love and family. I'll tell her all about you and how much you loved her. You make sure that both our parents know. I love you."

Just as Harry turned around to head towards the others, a flash of silver caught his eye. It had been low to the ground and moving. Quietly he palmed his wand and when he reached the others he handed Lily to Healer Harris.

Not saying a word Harry spun around quickly and cast several spells, one after the other. Running over to the spot he found a rat with a silver paw. It's body frozen in a body bind.

"Hello Peter."

The rat's eyes widened with fear as it realized that he had been found out.

Harry transfigured an acorn into a cage before placing the rat inside. Once in the cage, he released the body bind. The rat squealed in terror as it realized that it couldn't escape.

"No use trying Peter. I've charmed it so that you have to stay in that form until I release it. Now be quiet." Harry added a Silencing charm after the rat squealed again.

"Harry?"

"Sorry about all of that. This little guy's going to the Ministry once I get Lily settled."

"Any special reason why you want to take a rat to the Ministry?" asked Inspector Harris.

"He really isn't a rat at all. He's a wizard who can change into a rat. He helped Voldemort get a new body last month, with the help of my blood. He also killed Cedric Diggory. Not to mention he betrayed my parents."

All three adults' jaws dropped with each revelation that Harry made. He took Lily back in one arm and held the cage in the other hand.

"Thank you for all that you've done today. I wouldn't have made it without all of your support. Lily will appreciate it when she's older. I need to leave so that I can get this 'thing' to the proper authorities."

Healer Harris did a rare thing. She hugged a patient good bye. "Yes you would have. It would have just been harder for you to accomplish. Now, I expect to see Lily on the 4th of August for her one month check-up. Understand?"

"Yes Ma'am, we'll be there and thank you again." All three nodded back to him.

As prearranged with Bellock, Harry activated the portkey that the goblin had given him for when he was ready to return to the bank.

This time his landing, although upright, had him staggering a little. Bellock was waiting for him at the portkey point. He silently handed the cage to Bellock and took out Lily's carrier. He resized it and placed her inside.

"May I ask if this is a new pet m'Lord?"

"As tempting as that sounds, no he's not. I need a wizard policeman, preferably a 'good' one."

Although surprise showed on Bellock's face, the goblin said nothing as he lead Harry to an empty conference room.

"I saw Madam Bones in the lobby a few minutes ago. She is the head of Magical Law in the Ministry. A very fair and trustworthy person, even among us goblins."

"Can you see if she would see me for a few minutes?"

"I will return shortly, m'Lord."

Bellock left in search of Madam Bones while Harry quickly charmed the room and hid Lily under the table. No sense in announcing her quite yet.

A few minutes later Bellock returned with a nice looking older witch. She scanned the room as she entered. A trait that Harry admired and approved of.

"Lord Potter, may I present Madam Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law and Head of the House of Bones."

'_**Lord**__ Potter? When did that happen?_' Amelia thought to herself. She had been very surprised when the goblin in the room had asked her to meet with someone who was in need of her services. Never would she have guessed that it would be Harry Potter. She looked at him closely. He had grown quite a bit since the end of the Tournament and not just physically either. Something had made the boy turn into a man, almost over night. She didn't think that it had anything to do with the death of Diggory either.

"How may I help you, Lord Potter?"

"Harry, please. As for how you can help me, I caught someone earlier today that you might be interested in."

"Oh? Who?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Impossible! He's dead! Sirius Black killed him along with several muggles after he betrayed your parents."

"Sirius Black was never my parent's secret keeper. Peter was. He faked his own death by change into his animagus form. He was hiding until Sirius escaped and came after him."

Amelia's mouth hung open in surprise. "How do you know this?"

"I had a very long chat with Sirius and Remus Lupin during my third year. They showed me Pettigrew as he really is. Dumbledore claimed there was nothing he could do once Pettigrew escaped again."

Amelia made a sound like a snort or a grunt when Dumbledore's name was mentioned.

"Pettigrew also helped Voldemort get a new body back right after he killed Cedric."

Again her mouth hung open.

"I take it Fudge never said a word about what I told him?'

"Not a bloody one. Start from the beginning." she ordered.

Harry told her from the start of the third task up to when Fudge left the hospital wing that night. Amelia made several notations. She asked several questions, trying to clarify things. Once Harry was done, she performed a spell that revealed that the rat in the cage was in fact a wizard in animagus form. She was completely gobsmacked at what she had heard. Fudge had covered the whole thing up, blaming Dumbledore and Potter for the whole fiasco. Then there was the fact that Black had been sent to prison without the benefit of a trial. She tried to remember back to when Black was captured. So many things had happened in such a short amount of time that it was no wonder no one remembered giving Black a trial. Most had assumed that he was guilty and left it alone. That was something that she planned on looking into. An innocent man does not hide for that many years if he wasn't guilty of something.

"You will need to come with me Lord Potter. I need to get an official statement from you."

"Can I meet you in an hour? I have some business that can't wait."

"Of course. Just tell the security guard at the Ministry that you are there to see me. He'll point you in the right direction."

"Thank you. I'll be there."

"Until then Lord Potter." She grabbed the cage and left the room, heading straight for the Ministry.

The moment that Madam Bones was out of the room with Pettigrew, Bellock opened another door.

"Follow me, m'Lord. Your rooms are this way."

Harry grabbed Lily's carrier and followed the goblin down several corridors. They finally stopped at a set of massive gold doors. Bellock unlocked them and gestured Harry inside.

For all its obvious splendor and riches, the main room felt very comfortable and homey. Against the wall on his right, Harry saw what was probably the biggest fireplace that he had ever seen before. On his left were two doors. One door was his bedroom. It too looked comfortable and inviting. A door on the left led to a bath that could rival anything that Hogwarts had. Across the bath was another door, leading to an empty, smaller room that would be perfect for Lily. The windows caught the morning sun, making the room light up naturally.

"This is perfect Bellock. Thank you."

"You are most welcome m'Lord. But I remind you that you are paying for the privilege."

"True but I didn't expect all this."

Bellock let out a chuckle. "If you will excuse me, I will see if I can find a sitter for you as I know that you will not want young Lady Potter to accompany you."

"I would appreciate that Bellock."

The goblin left. Harry set Lily down and pulled their shrunken trunk from his pocket. Quickly he set up the furniture and pulled out several outfits, nappies, and other supplies for Lily. After that was done, he changed her clothes and her nappy. Then laid her in her cot. He was just getting ready to leave the room, when Bellock returned with another goblin.

"Lord Potter, this is Marble, my sibling. She has agreed to watch young Lady Potter during your stay here."

"Thank you Marble for your assistance. I've just changed her but she hasn't been fed yet. I need to change before going to the Ministry."

"I will treat her as my own m'Lord." Harry was surprised at the sound of the female goblin's voice. He had assumed that all goblins sounded somewhat the same. Marble's voice was soft and gentle, like a warm summer breeze.

"That's all that I can ask. I'll try to be as quick as I can."

Harry hurried thru the bath and into his own room. He pulled out a set of his own clothes, with a new robe containing the Potter crest. He changed quickly and went into the main room where Bellock was waiting for him.

"I have stationed a pair of guards at your door."

Harry started to say something but Bellock stopped him.

"This is something that we do for everyone that stays here."

Harry nodded in acceptance. He was rather relieved that Lily had extra protection.

Bellock indicated the fireplace. "The floo in this room is connected to the Ministry as the rooms are mainly used by foreign dignitaries. To return you need only say 'Gringotts # 4', the address to this particular floo. As an added security measure, a password must also be spoken before you can enter these rooms. The password is 'Emerald Fire'. The floo powder is in the blue pot on the mantle."

Harry quirked an eyebrow at the grinning goblin and his warped sense of humor. He went to check on Lily one last time before he left.

Marble was sitting in the rocker, feeding her. Harry approached the pair and knelt down.

"Bye sweetheart. Daddy will be back soon." he whispered and kissed the top of the baby's head. He went back into the main room where Bellock was still waiting. He grabbed a handful of powder and threw it into the fire. When it turned green he stepped in and yelled, "Ministry of Magic!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry arrived in the main atrium where a gold fountain stood. He snorted over the obvious message that wizards were superior to all other magical beings. Seeing the security desk, he made his way towards it.

The guard never looked up from his paper as he said "Name, wand, and reason for visit?"

Harry placed his wand on the scale that the guard indicated and said, "Harry Potter to see Madam Bones."

That got the guard's attention.

"Certainly, Mr. Potter. Madam Bones said that you would be stopping by."

"Actually it's 'Lord' Potter."

"Forgive me, Lord Potter. I didn't realize. Madam Bones' office is on Level 4. When the lift stops, turn right. Her office is at the end of the corridor."

"Thank you."

Harry hurried over to the lifts and managed to get on an empty one. A short ride later had him on the proper level. Turning right, he walked to the end of the corridor like the guard had said. As he approached the office, Harry could hear several voices coming from inside. He knocked on the door and was told to 'come in'.

Harry opened the door. The first thing he saw was Pettigrew, still in rat form. He was in the same cage on top of a table. Four people stood guard nearby. They all wore the same color robes. Harry figured that they were the wizarding worlds' version of police. Also in the room were Percy Weasley and a squat, toad like witch, dressed all in pink. She seemed to be upset about something.

"What are you doing here, Potter?"

Harry didn't like Percy's tone of voice. He returned his answer in the same cold tone.

"That's '_Lord'_ Potter to you Weasley. I'm here because Madam Bones asked me to come and give my statement."

Percy was about to make a remark when the witch in pink spoke. "Now, Mr. Potter…"

"Lord Potter." interrupted Harry.

"Very well, Lord Potter, I fail to understand why Amelia has asked you here. Is it some personal matter that the minister could help you with in some way?"

"Since I have no idea who you are, I don't know how you can offer Fudge's help."

"I am Delores Umbridge, Senior Under Secretary to the Minister of Magic." she said in a pompous tone.

"Oh, a brown noser then."

That remark had the four guards trying to cover up their laughter. Madam Bones was trying to hide her smile behind her hand, unsuccessfully. Percy was in shock and Umbridge was in a fury.

"Now see here Mr. Potter!"

"It's still 'Lord' Potter."

"Whatever your name is! I demand an answer!"

"Which I don't have to give _you_."

The exchange of word would have continued if Madam Bones hadn't intervened. "Lord Potter is the one who captured the accused."

"Oh really? And how may I ask did you do that?"

"I stunned him and used the binding spell on him. I then caged him when I recognized who he was. Then I went to Gringotts where one of the goblins found Madam Bones for me. There I turned the traitor over to her."

Umbridge got a smug smirk on her face. "Weasley! Seize the boy's wand!"

Percy moved forward only to be blocked by Amelia.

"Amelia! What _are_ you doing? Potter has done under aged magic and has admitted to it! Now let Weasley pass!"

"Think Delores! He's emancipated! How else would he have gained his title? I saw no notices coming from Hopkirk's office for him."

Umbridge looked furious again. "Weasley! Go to Hopkirk's office! I want to know if _Lord_ Potter was sent a notice or not!"

Percy practically ran from the room. He returned five minutes later, out of breathe, but managed to get out a few words. "No…. notices….. for….. Potter… have… gone… out."

Umbridge looked even more upset. "Very well, _Lord_ Potter. I will be watching you this upcoming term at Hogwarts." She tilted her nose up in the air and barked at Percy to follow her. She proceeded to walk out of the office as if it were below her.

"Thank Merlin she left." muttered Amelia.

"Is she always like that?" asked Harry, still looking at the closed door.

"This happened to be one of her good days, if you can believe that."

Harry snorted. He hoped to never see that particular witch again. Amelia waved him over to the table and began to question him all over again.

Two hours later, Peter had been forced to transform. Everyone had believed the story that Harry had told, but to see the 'dead' wizard in front of them made it all the more real. Peter was manacled and given Veritiserum. Within five minutes Peter was spilling his guts about everything, including a full list of Death eaters. Over half were unknown at the time. He recited word for word the Ritual that he used to bring Voldemort back to life. That particular piece of information was sent to the Department of Mysteries for analysis. Finally Harry was allowed to go.

A large African auror stopped him at the door.

"Shack?" asked Amelia.

"I thought that I would escort Lord Potter home Ma'am, for safety reasons."

"Lord Potter?"

"No thanks. I have some errands to run before I do go home but thanks anyway."

Kingsley Shacklebolt watched helplessly as the one person the Order had been searching for walked away from him. He couldn't follow or place a tracking charm on the boy without giving himself away. He could only tell Dumbledore that he had seen the boy alive and well. But first he had to 'apprehend' Sirius and bring him in.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Later that night a special Order meeting was held. Sirius was all smiles as it was announced that he had been freed of all charges. Which had Fudge bending over backwards to keep the Ministry from being portrayed as a 'bad' guy.

When the well wishes were done, Dumbledore called the meeting to order.

"Yes, yes, we are all pleased that Sirius is free. Congratulations my boy. Now onto other things. Has anyone seen or heard from Harry?"

Kingsley spoke up. "He was the one that captured Pettigrew."

The room was totally silent.

"How do you know this?" asked Dumbledore.

"He came in about an hour after Director Bones brought Pettigrew in. I thought that she had captured him but when questioned, Potter revealed that he had done so."

"How? He can't use magic outside of school!" asked Molly Weasley.

"Apparently Potter's been emancipated. How or when I don't know. Delores Umbridge thought the same thing and had Percy check Hopkirk's office. No notices went out with Potter's name on them. He can legally do magic."

Dumbledore didn't like the sounds of what he was hearing. "Did Harry say how he captured Peter?"

"Potter was apparently at a funeral at Godric's Hallow when he saw Pettigrew out of the corner of his eye. He stunned, bound, and caged him in his rat form before seeking out Director Bones' help."

"What was he doing there? I know of no one that he would know who has died recently?" asked Remus.

"That is the question", answered Dumbledore. "In light of this news we must be very careful. If you see Harry, try and get him to come here. I really don't want to force the issue. If he puts up a fight restrain him and bring him here."

"What about his rights? He's emancipated! He can go where he wants!" demanded Sirius.

"This is for the greater good, Sirius. Harry needs protecting whether he wants it or not."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Miles away Lord Voldemort was waiting in vain for Wormtail to return from his recognizance mission. As the hours passed Voldemort became angrier and angrier over Wormtail's incompetence. What was a simple mission was now something more since the rat had yet to return.

Around midnight Lucius came with the news that Wormtail had been captured! And if that wasn't bad enough, the rat had been captured by Potter! What the boy was doing at Godric's Hallow was unimportant. The capture set several things back in planning. Not to mention if the traitor decided to spill what he knew to save his own skin. Either way Wormtail had just become a liability.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the delay everyone. I'm just getting over having a very nasty sinus infection and I was laid off from my job last week. The good news is that I can be recalled for my job at any time since I'm the only one in my department. Thankfully I'm in a fairly good position financially. I have much to be thankful this year. Happy Thanksgiving!!!

Chapter 4:

During the first week that Harry stayed at Gringotts, he was too busy to think about Sirius, the Weasleys, Dumbledore, or anyone else other than Lily. He used a time turner several times a day to work on different subjects, so that he would be ready to takes his OWLS and NEWTS the following Monday. His goblin tutors were beyond impressed with him and pushed him to his limits each day. He stayed inside the bank at all times, even for his meeting with the Daily Prophet.

(Flashback)

_Harry stepped into the conference room right on time. Bellock and Hammerthorn were already seated one on each side of an empty seat, his seat. The current editor's face became flushed as he watched Harry sit down._

"_What is this BOY doing here?"_

"_You will watch your tone of voice, Mr. Larsen. Lord Potter's presence is required at these proceedings."_

"_Lord Potter?" asked another._

"_Lord Potter has bought up every loose share of the Daily Prophet. He now owns seventy-five percent of it, Mr. Clark."_

_Both men were in shock and said nothing._

'_Lord Potter, these two gentlemen are Mr. Lawrence Larsen, Editor of the Prophet, and Mr. Herbert Clark, accountant for the Prophet."_

"_Gentlemen."_

_Mr. Larsen came out of his shock first. "Lord Potter, we are honored that you have decided to join our 'family'. We have several plans in the works…"_

"_I could careless about your plans, Mr. Larsen." interrupted Harry._

_The editor's jaw fell open._

"_I have several ideas that I will be implementing. Plans that you will have to accept."_

_The editor's eyes narrowed. He didn't like the sounds of this. "May I ask what they are?"_

"_Of course. First I want Rita Skeeter to start writing the truth or she's fired. This paper is going to start reporting actual news and not what Fudge, the Ministry, or the Purebloods want. If you can't accept these terms then I'll find an editor that will."_

(End of Flashback)

In the end the editor quit. Harry replaced him with a well respected American one that took no nonsense from anyone. Three days after that meeting a new and improved Daily Prophet came off the press. The Ministry and Fudge in particular were outraged that they could no longer simply state something and have it printed. News was now accurate and reliable. Each story had proof of what was written. The Purebloods were outraged just on principal. They had lost their one means of control over what the Half-bloods and Muggleborns learned of their world.

Harry had to laugh when he had heard that Rita Skeeter lost her temper when she found out that three of her stories were rejected for 'misinformation'. She saw nothing wrong in what she wrote. When she confronted the new editor she was told that every story was a bald faced lie, something that was no longer accepted for the newspaper. By the ended of the day she found herself out on the streets without a job and no references.

Sirius stood outside Gringotts, trying to work up the nerve to buck Dumbledore the way he wanted to. He no longer accepted what the aged Headmaster said as given facts. The old man had proved how little he thought of people's personal freedoms when he issued the order to restrain Harry and bring him to Headquarters. Sirius still believed in the cause. He wanted the defeat of Voldemort more than anyone, but not by those that were currently in charge. Power had gone to Dumbledore's head. The old man felt that he could do no wrong, that everyone should follow his dictates and not challenge them.

But even that wasn't enough to spur Sirius into action. No it was the latest event that had done it. Mere days after he regained his freedom, Arthur Weasley asked him for a formal meeting to discuss something that would benefit both of their Houses. Once he walked into the library, Dumbledore sealed the room and asked him to sit down.

(Flashback)

"_Lord Black, the house of Weasley wishes to discuss a union between our houses through marriage."_

_Sirius was surprised. He had no idea where this was coming from but was beginning to get an idea. They assumed that Harry would be his heir! Then with this contract they would have a means of controlling him through the marriage bed! No! He swore that Harry would have free choice in love if possible._

"_I am afraid that I will have to decline, Squire Weasley," stated Sirius, using Arthur's formal title._

"_May I ask why?" asked Dumbledore. Sirius gave the old man a frown. As a mediator he was not to ask any question about refusal or acceptance._

"_I don't think that any Weasley should be subjected to any member of my family."_

_Dumbledore's eyes began to twinkle like mad. "I see, Lord Black. However I believe that this particular member of your family will not mind." He pushed a contract in front of Sirius._

_Sirius read it slowly. It didn't mention Harry by name, only the new head of the Black family. This meant that they probably would try and kill him off soon, so that his heir would be in place as soon as possible. Sirius accepted that. He knew if they didn't, then Voldemort's followers probably would. He didn't expect the strong compulsion to sign the thing. He couldn't stop himself and ended up signing his name in a flourish._

_Dumbledore released his wards and Sirius practically ran from the room._

(End of Flashback)

Now he had see if he could change his will but still give Harry everything without giving him the title. Slowly he stepped inside the bank and went to an open teller.

"Good morning, sir. How may Gringotts help you?"

"I need to speak with Bellock about a matter of utmost importance."

"You name, sir?"

"Sirius Black."

"Certainly, Lord Black. I will have Bellock meet you in Conference Room Six."

"Thank you."

Sirius made his way to the room and sat down. A few minutes passed before the door opened and Bellock walked into the room.

"Lord Black, how may I serve you today?"

"I need help Bellock. I need to change my will but not change it."

The goblin looked confused but said nothing. He opened his folder and read several pages before saying anything.

"Lord Black, I think that we need someone else here."

"Who?"

"Let me send a message to him first, and then we will talk."

Bellock went to the door, said something to the guard before closing the door and returning to his seat. He sat silently, writing several things down. The door opened again.

"What is it Bellock?" asked a familiar voice. Sirius snapped his head up. Harry was standing in the doorway. Only he had changed.

"Lord Black seems to have a problem and you are involved."

"How?"

Sirius explained what had happened. Harry looked angry but didn't explode like Sirius thought he would.

"Who would be Lord Black if I refused?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"Is the estate entailed in any way?"

"No."

Harry began to smile, which went into an evil smirk quickly.

"I have an idea."

By the time Harry was done explaining his idea, Sirius was howling with laughter. This was a prank that would rival himself and James. Too bad it won't go into effect until he died, but by Merlin this was good one. An hour later every thing was settled, signed, sealed, and ready for execution.

"Sirius can you wait a few minutes? I need to talk to you about some things."

"Sure Pup."

Harry turned his attention back to Bellock. "This problem of Sirius' makes me wonder about something. Do I have a marriage contract?"

"Not by your parents or grandparents. However I have had several assistants tracing your family history in order to see if there are any other inheritances that you might have. Perhaps we should see if they have found anything."

"Let's do that. I'll be back in a few minutes. I want Sirius to meet Lily."

"Lily?"

"Follow me Sirius. I have a surprise for you."

Sirius was totally lost as to what Harry was talking about. He followed the young man through several corridors before they stopped at a guarded set of doors. Both guards watched him unwaveringly as he entered the room.

"Sit down Padfoot. I'll be right back." He sat down with his back to the room that Harry had entered. A few moments passed before he heard Harry speak, announcing his return.

"Close your eyes, Padfoot, and hold out your hands."

"Harrrrry, that's so…."

"Just do it Padfoot. I promise that it isn't a prank and nothing will happen to you."

"Alright." Sirius shut his eyes and held his hands out in front of him. He heard Harry move in front of him and felt something wiggly placed in his hands. Opening his eyes he was speechless at what he saw. Reacting instantly he gathered the baby up in his arms and cuddled her. He looked up into Harry's eyes.

"Got something to tell me Pup?"

"I need an oath, Padfoot. I trust you but Dumbledore would probably force the information out of you if you don't."

"Trust me, Pup, I prefer it this way. I Sirius Orion Black give my oath that I will not reveal anything that Harry James Potter tells me without his express permission. So Mote It Be!"

A golden glow surrounded Sirius as his oath went into effect.

"Meet Lily, my daughter."

Harry left Sirius with Lily as he made his way back to the conference room that Bellock was in. The older wizard had insisted that he and his 'grand daughter' needed to get acquainted. Besides Harry needed to go to his meeting. As Harry was walking out the door he heard Sirius starting to tell Lily a story about her namesake.

The guard opened the door for him when he reached it. Harry was surprised to see that Bellock wasn't alone. Madam Bones and her niece Susan were also in the room. He had a feeling that something was about to change in his life again.

"Lord Potter."

"Madam Bones."

"I believe that you know my niece Susan."

"Miss Bones, a pleasure as always."

"Thank you, Lord Potter." Susan answered. She was having a hard time connecting the old Harry Potter that she barely knew with the new one that treated her like a lady.

"I asked Madam Bones and Miss Bones here as my assistants have discovered something that involves all of you."

"Does this have anything to do with what we discussed earlier?"

"Yes, Lord Potter, it does."

Harry sighed. His 'feeling' was right. Fate just couldn't leave him alone.

"May I ask what you two are talking about?"

"A few hours ago Lord Black came to me with a problem involving a marriage contract that he was compelled to sign. After some discussion, Lord Black, Lord Potter, and myself, came up with a solution. It was then that Lord Potter asked if he had any marriage contracts. The immediate answer was no, but I did tell him that I was having his family history traced to see if he was the heir of anything else."

"I take it you found something then?"

"Yes, Madam Bones. It seems that Lord Potter is the direct descendent of Godric Gryffindor through the Potter line, making him Duke of Gryffindor. He is also Earl of Ravenclaw as Rowena Ravenclaw left everything to her daughter, the Grey Lady, who died giving birth to a daughter shortly after her mother's death. This daughter married Gryffindor's third son and that line eventually began the Evans line, which Lord Potter's mother came from. However it is the Duke line that has the marriage contract. You Madam Bones are the last of the Hufflepuff line along with your niece. Gryffindor and Lady Hufflepuff's husband wrote a contract of marriage for their grandchildren. A male from the Gryffindor line would marry a female from the Hufflepuff line. Fate, however, decided to intervene. The two lines produced males until recently."

"So I'm the Gryffindor heir and Susan's the Hufflepuff heir and the contract is still valid?"

"Yes."

"How long do they have until they have to marry?" asked Madam Bones.

"When they perform the Betrothal Ritual they have up to a year. The magic of the contract will eventually force them together anyway. This way they can get acquainted and learn about each other. They can not refuse. The Betrothal Ritual must be done within thirty days of being informed."

Harry looked at Susan. She was pretty and what he could remember rather quiet. He knew in his heart that Hermione would approve and that made all the difference to him. He was going to have to tell both Bones women his secrets.

Susan lay in bed unable to sleep later that night. Her mind refused to settle down after what she had learned earlier in the day. She was the Heir of Helga Hufflepuff! That in itself was mind blowing, but then she learned she was to marry Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived! Never in her wildest dreams could she have foreseen this!

But the surprises didn't end there. When Harry demanded a Witch's Oath from both her and Aunt Amelia, she was intrigued. Both gave it freely and Harry told them both almost _everything_. He had a daughter! A daughter with Granger! Even Aunt Amelia was surprised by that one. Harry led them to the room that he was staying in at Gringotts and introduced them to the babe. Susan had to admit she looked beautiful and a great deal like Granger, only with Harry's coloring.

Once the shock settled in their minds, Harry asked Susan to join him for dinner, alone. He took her to a muggle restaurant, which was quite good. There he told her everything that he hadn't told her Aunt. He promised to be good husband but Ganger would always have his heart. Not that there wasn't room for her in it, but she would never have all of it. Lily was testimony to that.

Harry was almost too honorable at times. There, at the restaurant, he proposed and gave her a beautiful Betrothal ring, which she accepted. What else could she do! They had to marry within a year, but it was nice that he did it all the same. He didn't have to and she appreciated the gesture all the same. She vowed right then and there to make him a good wife and treat Lily as her own. When Harry brought her home, they did the Ritual. Her Aunt Amelia and Sirius Black acted as witnesses to it. The magic that bound them together was incredible. She had never felt that much power before in her life. After Harry and Sirius left, she mentioned it to Auntie. The older witch had told her that the glow around them was the brightest she had ever seen. It meant that they were more than compatible and that their union was strong.

Finally Susan fell asleep, dreaming of a house full of children and one adoring Harry Potter.

Harry woke on Monday morning to the sounds of Lily crying. He made his way into her room and began their routine, nappy changing, feeding, telling a story while giving her a bath, and then a nap.

This morning, however, Marble took over most of those duties. He needed to be at the Ministry by nine for his tests. He managed to finish feeding Lily when Susan appeared in the nursery doorway.

"Get a move on, Harry, or you'll be late."

"I am, Susie." He came over, handed Lily to her soon to be mother, before kissing both and then heading to the bath for a quick shower. As he dried off he could hear Susan telling Lily a story about some of his adventures. Rolling his eyes, he wondered how she knew about some of them, particularly about the troll incident and forging his friendship with Hermione.

Dressed and ready to go he said goodbye to both his girls before going to the floo and leaving for the Ministry. Once there he went to the Department of Education for his testing.

Nine hours later, a very tired and sore, Harry returned to his rooms at Gringotts. Twice he had to evade Dumbledore's people. Sirius had given him and Amelia, as she insisted Harry call her, a full list of who they were. She had loyal Aurors watching them. Her counterpart in the Department of Mysteries told her about a prophecy sphere concerning Harry and the Dark Lord. It wasn't surprising that Dumbledore had sealed the records about it. Harry had an appointment to hear the whole thing the next day.

He wasn't surprised to see that Susan was still there when he stepped out of the floo. He was surprised to see Sirius and Remus. Before he could ask why, Remus gave his oath, similar to Sirius'. Susan greeted him with a small kiss.

"How was the testing?" she asked.

"Brutal. I'm sore all over."

"I don't remember NEWTS being that draining, do you Padfoot?"

"No, not really."

"I doubt that they had you run the 'Gauntlet' for your testing either."

Three mouths hung open.

"What?"

"They had you run that!?!"

"Yeah."

"Harry, they use that to graduate Cadets to Aurors! You by passed the required training to be an Auror." stated Sirius.

Now it was Harry's turn to drop his jaw.

"How long did it take?"

"The entire time I was there. About eight hours or so."

"EIGHT HOURS! HAVE THEY LOST THEIR BLOODY MINDS!" shouted Susan, who caused Lily to start crying. She immediately began to try and calm the baby down.

"I take it that eight hours is not normal."

"No, usually one hour is sufficient. What, exactly, did they make you do?"

"They combined all of my tests together. I had to use everything from making Potions to Astronomy to Runes to Defense. Even Herbology and Magical Creatures were used. You name it I tested it, except for Divination."

"Was Aunt Amelia there?"

"I think so. I do know that when it was all done some cloaked guy wanted me to accept his offer for the Unspeakables."

"Did you say yes?"

"Actually I said no, just like I did to Fudge when he tried to announce that I was now a part of his administration as an Auror. I think Amelia was going to choke or something. She had to leave the room at that point."

Sirius and Remus both looked in awe at their protégé before bursting out into laughter. They only stopped when their Order medallions began to warm up.

"He's calling a meeting. No doubt wondering why no one at the Ministry could get a hand on you."

Harry actually scowled. "Better you than me. I'd probably kill him."

"Both of us understand." answered Remus. "Susan, can we escort you home?"

"Thank you. I think that Harry and Auntie would like that."

"This meeting is called to order. I understand that Harry was at the Ministry today. Who can tell me why?" Dumbledore asked.

No one spoke.

"No one?"

Kingsley spoke up. "No one was allowed near him. Director Bones had six aurors assigned to guard the area that he was in. Fudge only got in towards the end, before Harry left. He didn't look to happy when he passed by me with his entourage."

"What area was he in?"

"The training room that contains the Gauntlet."

"Do you think that Amelia is training the boy?"

"It looks that way."

This was not good. He had kept Harry in the dark so that the boy would appreciate everything that his people did for him. So that he would sacrifice himself for them in the end. But the boy was not following the plan this summer.

"Has Harry written any of his friends?"

"Both Ron and Ginny have said that they have received nothing." answered Molly.

"What of Ms. Granger?"

"Ms. Granger is no where to be found."

Several members gasped. "You don't think that You-Know-Who has her, do you?" asked a worried Molly. She wasn't worried about Hermione. She was worried about her Ronald. She knew that he was trying to use a love potion to get the witch to notice him over Harry, a plan that she approved of. Besides Harry belonged to Ginny, more so now, thanks to Dumbledore using a Compulsion charm on Sirius to sign the Betrothal contract.

Dumbledore looked at his spy.

"The Dark Lord does not have Granger, though not for the lack of trying. She is fast becoming his first target."

"Perhaps she has gone on holiday with her parents?" asked someone else

"Perhaps." answered Dumbledore, looking thoughtful. "Alistair look into the family please. I need to know if Harry has contacted her or not. "

Mad-Eye nodded.

"Now is there anything else we need to discuss?"

Now that his OWLS and NEWTS were out of the way, Harry started to learn about wards and curse breaking from the goblins. It was during this time that he made a brilliant breakthrough. Using several of the wards that he had learned, Harry developed a way of making a muggle laptop computer work in a magical environment, using magic crystals as a power source. From there he was able to do the same to a laser jet printer that would print on rolls of parchment, in the user's own handwriting. Bellock and Hammerthorn were the first goblins to use them, causing several other goblins to notice the equipment. That brought it to the attention of the other goblins, who were higher up than his account managers. Together they worked out a deal. Within a week every goblin in Gringotts had a computer and printer. It increased their efficiency by nearly half and cut cost by a third, not to mention that everything was instantly updated and more accessible. They were beyond happy even for goblins.

By July 24th a new shop appeared in Diagon Alley selling muggle equipment that was charged by magic. Several styles of computers, printers, video game systems, cellular phones, televisions, DVD players, and CD players were offered. Harry owned the patents and half the store. The goblins owned the other half. In its first week of operation, both groups had made back their investment and were now operating solely on profit. Harry personally gave Susan, Amelia, and Sirius one of everything and explained what each was used for. He also donated several computers, printers, and cell phones to the Auror department. Amelia saw the benefits of using the technology within a week. She wondered how they had ever got along without it.

That led Amelia to giving Harry personal instructions on apparating. They spent an entire day just practicing and by the end of that day Harry was able to take and pass the examination at the Ministry.

As for the prophecy, the group, including Remus listened to the entire contents in the DOM. None of them were surprised by what it said and each vowed to do their best to see that their side won. Sirius and Remus replaced the sphere that Harry took with one of their own for Voldemort to listen to. It was their final prank together.

With the more pressing matters out of the way, Harry spent more time with Lily and Susan. Each day they would take walks to the park for some fresh air. Sometimes special trips were taken to visit the zoo, the Tower of London, the British Museum, and other places that Harry had been denied growing up but had always wanted to see. This allowed them to get to know one another in a more neutral setting. Susan loved it best when they went shopping. She was given absolute freedom over Lily's clothes and some of Harry's. She truly felt that they were a family now. Merlin help the person who wanted to break them up!

Harry also used the time to look into lodgings for them. He wanted something more permanent for Lily but also easily accessible for Susan from Hogwarts. Amelia had told them since Harry was now 'graduated' and Susan was planning to quit school after her OWLS, and since she was now betrothed, Susan didn't have to live at Hogwarts. She could stay with Harry and still attend lessons at the school, with Amelia's permission, which had already been given. Both liked the idea and agreed to do just that. Since he had no property nearby, Harry found a charming cottage about ten miles from Hogsmeade. Quietly he bought it and warded the entire area himself. No one was going to find it or who lived there without Harry telling them.

A special delivery owl from the Ministry made its way to its second destination. The first one had been not only successful but several quality owl treats from the recipient had made it very happy and content. The owl hoped for a repeat at its next destination, Hogwarts.

Those professors that stayed over the summer holidays were enjoying a quiet breakfast in the Great Hall. Dumbledore was already sorting through the vast pile of mail he had already received that morning. He was hoping that the boy would write so that he could have a starting place to search for him. He knew that the boy was still in England, probably London, but he had hid himself quite well.

A lone owl swooped in with a packet of letters from the Ministry. Minerva untied the packet for him and fed the owl a treat. The owl hooted and took off to return to its home and sleep off its full stomach.

The packet vibrated and suddenly burst open. Inside were letters for Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape.

Dumbledore ignored his as he was busy reading a letter from Gringotts. They had denied Harry tuition payment to the school.

Professor McGonagall opened hers and was astounded by what she read.

"Albus! Open your letter!"

"I am rather busy at the moment, Minevra. The goblins refuse to pay Harry's tuition."

Minerva actually scowled at him. "Probably because the boy took his NEWTS!"

"What!?!"

"Read your letter!"

Dumbledore saw that it was from the Ministry, in particular the Department Of Magical Education. He opened the letter and read the following:

'_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Dear Sir,_

_This letter is to inform you that one of your students, Harry James Potter, has taken the following NEWTS and is assigned the following grades:_

_Charms: Mastery_

_Transfiguration: Mastery_

_Care of Magical Creatures: Outstanding_

_Arithmancy: Mastery_

_Ancient Runes: Mastery_

_Potions: Outstanding_

_Astronomy: Outstanding_

_History of Magic: Outstanding_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: Mastery (with distinction)_

_Herbology: Outstanding_

_The student refused to take the OWL or NEWTS for Divination. As he has passed several NEWTS, he is no longer required to attend school and is considered graduated._

_Mabel Merriweather_

_Head of the Department of Magical Education'_

"Five Masteries," whispered Dumbledore.

"It doesn't make sense," muttered Minerva.

"What doesn't make sense Minerva?" asked Flitwick.

"Harry Potter took his NEWTS and passed with Masteries in Charms Transfiguration, Runes, Arithmancy, and Defense. The rest are listed as Outstanding."

Every Professor's jaw dropped at the table upon hearing the news. Flitwick was one of the first to recover.

"I admit that the boy was talented in Charms but the rest? Are they sure?"

"Apparently."

"Then I don't understand what doesn't make sense to you."

"Harry never took Runes or Arithmancy."

Severus Snape stood outside the Headmaster's office waiting for an acknowledgement to allow him to enter. He would never simply burst into that office, no matter what the cause. The Headmaster would fry him to a crisp if he dared. Finally he heard a "Come in".

Dumbledore looked up from his correspondence. "Severus what can I do for you?"

"I am sorry to bother you, Headmaster, but I, too, received a letter today from the Ministry, in particular the DML."

"Oh? What do they want with you?"

"It seems that someone has lodged a charge against me."

"What charge would that be, my boy?"

"Attack of the mind by illegal means."

Dumbledore frowned. "Did Amelia say who issued the complaint?"

"No. I have no doubt that Potter did so. It seems that his Lordship must whine and complain like a child. The problem is that everyone believes him."

"Severus, Harry is not James, no matter how much you want it so. You and I both know that, technically you did illegally attack his mind. It was for the greater good. How else would Voldemort implant his visions?"

"I realize that, but somehow the boy has told the right person. I will not go to Azkaban for this! You find a way to stop this before the hearing or I'll be telling a few things that I know. We will see who ends up in Azkaban after that."

Dumbledore stood up. His anger and power were easily felt. "Do not threaten me, _BOY_! I will bury you so far underground that the Devil himself will never find you."

Snape paled and fell over a chair in his haste to put some distance between them. His fear rose with each word the old man spoke. He literally pissed himself in fear.

"Now get out. You may return when you have something that is of use to me."

Severus couldn't leave the office fast enough. In his heart and mind he had no doubt that even though the Dark Lord was insane and dangerous. Albus Dumbledore was even more dangerous. No wonder the Dark Lord feared him. Anyone would after being subjected to that.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Dumbledore called another Order meeting the night that Harry's NEWT results had become available. He still didn't understand how the boy had done them and without his knowledge. Then to gain _five_ Masteries, three of them in core subjects was simply unheard of. There had to be a way of gaining control over the boy again. He was not going to give up until then.

Several murmuring voices brought him out of his private rant and he got down to business.

"First does anyone have a report on Harry?"

Minerva cleared her throat. It had been decided that she would reveal Harry's NEWTS to the others.

"I received a missive this morning from the Ministry, specifically the Department of Magical Education. It seems that Mr. Potter has gone ahead and taken his NEWTS."

Several gasps were heard.

"What grades did he receive?" asked Molly. She was concerned about what she was hearing. Harry and his fortune belonged to her _daughter_ and no one else! Not even a dead girl!

"Five Masteries in Transfiguration, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Arithmancy, and Runes. The rest were given Outstanding."

The room was stunned into silence.

"What is unusual is that Mr. Potter never took Runes and Arithmancy while attending Hogwarts."

"Could he have learned it from someone or somewhere else?" asked Arthur.

"It is possible. Ms. Granger is the top student in those classes. They could have easily met outside of school."

"My informants within the castle would have mentioned to me if the boy were learning something new." interjected Dumbledore. He began stroking his beard in thought over what Minerva had suggested.

"Alistair? What of Ms. Granger?"

For once Alistair Moody was upset over what he was about to say. Not because of the actual events but the loss of such a powerful witch. He hated to see such talent lost.

"I found out some disturbing things."

"Such as?"

"Ms. Granger and both her parents were killed over a week ago in a car crash while traveling through London. From the police reports, I managed to glance at, a large lorry collided with the car. Her parents killed instantly."

"And Ms. Granger?" whispered Minerva. She was greatly disturbed by the news. The girl had been a favored student and would be missed.

"She died at St. Mungos later that same night. A muggle policeman, last name of Harris, who's married to a Healer, was sent to get Potter so that the girl could say goodbye. That's why the boy wasn't home when his relatives were kissed. I'll also bet every last Knut that I have that was the reason Potter was at Godric's Hallow that day. He buried the girl and her parents there. I've found some disturbance in the soil near James and Lily's graves. The marker is unmarked and under a powerful glamour spell. I can't even dent it."

"Did she ask for my Ron?" asked Molly, needing to know for her son's sake.

"Not to my knowledge. What was said between Potter, Granger, and the Healer is unknown. All records concerning Ms. Granger have been sealed by the Ministry. Done at the request of Potter and the Healer. When I asked Amelia for help in opening them she told me to leave the whole issue alone. Potter was safe and fine. She practically ordered me to stop investigating."

"Why would Amelia say something like that?" asked Dumbledore, deep in thought. He didn't like the fact that Harry had been to St. Mungos. Any competent Healer would reverse all that had been done to the boy. Not to mention removing the blocks that he had placed on the boy. He was going to have to be very careful once they had Harry back in their midst.

"I have no idea. She's holding several things close to her. I for one won't go looking into something without her permission. She's too scary when riled."

Several members, especially those that knew the witch personally, agreed with Moody's assessment.

"Perhaps if I speak with her?"

"You can try Albus, but I don't think that you'll have much luck."

Harry's birthday dawned hot and humid. Susan was running late, as usual, but for once it wasn't her fault. She had gone to pick up Harry's present. It hadn't been ready and she had to wait for it. But the end result was fantastic. She knew that Harry would love it.

She made her way into Gringotts. Harry and Lily were waiting for her in the lobby.

"Sorry I'm late."

"It's alright Susie. We just got down here ourselves." he said. Then he kissed her cheek.

"So? Are we ready?"

"Yep! I can't wait!"

"Only you could get excited about going to a circus for their fifteenth birthday." she said as she shook her head. Secretly she was rather excited to go herself.

"When I heard that there was one in town, I knew that Lily and I had to go. I never got to when I was younger."

"I know, Harry. I was just teasing. Now let's go!"

Sirius had purposely missed the last Order meeting. He had no desire to be near Dumbledore or any Weasley at the moment. Not even the twins, who understood completely. Instead he set out to help Harry on his own. Using his vast knowledge of those who weren't always 'light', Sirius had set up a network of informants and spies. He paid them well enough so that he wouldn't be betrayed by them.

It was one of those informants that told him of some big recruiting session for Voldemort. This led Sirius to be in the worst pub in Knockturn Alley. He watched as one of the male patrons got into a fight with another patron. This caused him to miss the object that was thrown behind the bar. He never knew what hit him. His was one of the few intact bodies that could be identified when the Ministry finally got the fire under control.

Harry, Susan, and Lily returned to Diagon Alley after have a fun day at the circus. Susan couldn't tell who had the brightest eyes, father or daughter. But the day of excitement was catching up with the baby and she was starting to get fussy.

They entered the bank and went directly to Harry's suite. Harry fed Lily her bottle, while Susan got the baby's bath ready. Together they bathed Lily and soon had her sound asleep in her cot. Marble was on hand to watch her. Harry and Susan were going out to dinner with Amelia for a more mature celebration.

They made their way outside the bank and had just started to walk towards the Ministry building when they were ambushed by several unknown people, at least unknown to Harry. Susan recognized three of her aunt's aurors. She knew that this had to be some how connected with Dumbledore.

As Harry drew her behind him she whispered in his ear, "Three of them are Aurors and report directly to Auntie."

"Who?"

"The tall black man, the woman with the pink hair, and the blonde by the lamp post."

Harry nodded. All three had strategic positions. The others were spread out hap hazardly. They obviously thought that numbers would win the battle. He smirked inwardly. '_Boy were they in for a surprise_', he thought.

"Susie, I want you to cast a shield in front of us and hold it for as long as you can."

"Right." She drew her wand and stuck it under Harry's left arm. Thus preventing any interfering with Harry's casting with his right hand. She was surprised to see that several crates slid over from the left, giving them some cover. The fact that Harry had used his left hand in stead of the wand in his right was what had surprised her. She didn't think that Harry even knew what he had done.

"Come on out Harry! We don't mean you any harm. Dumbledore just wants to talk with you." said one of the older members

"No thanks. I have nothing to say to the barmy old git!"

Susan had to suppress her laughter at the outraged gasps that she heard coming from the Order members.

"I'm truly sorry, Mr. Potter. _Stuptify_!"

The spell hit Susan's shield. That started a spell war the likes of which several had never seen before.

As Susan held her shield, she was awed over how Harry was casting. Not one word or incantation was heard from him. But the spells that flew out of his wand were fast and dangerous. Several of which she didn't even recognize. Within minutes several Order members were down. Hurt or unconscious Susan didn't know and didn't care. It was evident that they weren't prepared for Harry to fight them. She snorted. If this was how they fought the Deatheaters then it was truly remarkable that Voldemort hadn't taken over already.

Across the street the three veteran fighters were shocked at what they were witnessing.

"Where in Merlin's name did Harry learn those spells?" muttered Tonks. Kingsley and Hestia both wondered the same thing. What should have been an easy assignment was turning into a blood bath, with them as the losers. It was good thing that they had a back up plan.

"Hestia! Plan Beta!"

"Right!" The auror began to pull several items from a knapsack. She then launched them into the air, towards Harry and Susan. Surprise and awe filled her as she saw several of the items get blasted by the boy as they approached him. He never lost focus. By sheer luck, one item got through.

"Contact made! Countdown commencing!"

"Acknowledged!"

All three began to count backwards from ten.

Harry was wary when the spell fire stopped. Something was wrong! Looking around, he tried to see what the problem was.

"Why have they stopped?" asked Susan.

"I don't know. It's like their waiting for something to happen."

"Like what?"

Harry didn't answer her as his eyes swept the area around them. Nothing seemed to be moving or out of place except for a…. _football_?

"Susan! Get out of….."

His words were cut off as the portkey activated. He grabbed her out of instinct.

The couple landed in what appeared to be a cellar or basement of some kind. Harry immediately righted himself and pushed Susan behind him. Both heard the sounds of footsteps heading in their direction.

"Same as before", muttered Harry.

"Right." answered Susan.

The door opened with a bang. Harry fired a variety of silent spells through the open doorway. Both he and Susan watched as Snape fell face forward, through the open doorway. The crunching sound they heard was his nose breaking on the floor.

"Harry! Stop firing!" said a voice that Harry recognized. Arthur Weasley, a voice of reason.

Harry stopped firing spells but didn't drop his guard or stance as he watched several people walk through the door way. Mad-Eye Moody grunted an acknowledgement in Harry's decision to fire first and ask questions later.

It was Dumbledore who actually spoke.

"Harry, I am glad to see you safe and sound at last. It was very irresponsible of you to run away from your relatives like that."

Susan's mouth dropped open at the way the Headmaster was treating Harry like a five year old. The man was delusional!

"I _was_ safe before you and your little minions decided to ruin my birthday. Now let us go!"

"I can not in good conscience do that. You need to be safe from Voldemort and his followers. I and my associates can protect you. Your being here proves that."

"No it proves that you can't let anyone live their own life their way. You interfering son of a bitch!"

"There is no need for such language, Harry. Now I am sure that you feel that you have had your rights violated but you will soon see that I am right in this matter. I am afraid that Ms. Bones will have to leave however."

"Susan's not going anywhere!"

Dumbledore shook his head at the boy's stubbornness. "The matter is not up for debate."

The old man cast a binding charm at the boy only to have it rebound back at him. He had to move quickly to avoid the spell. Several, including Moody, looked at the couple with awe and fear. All waited for Dumbledore's next move.

Dumbledore regained his footing and stared at the boy with some respect. He remembered what it was like to be young and idealistic, but he had years of experience to drawn from. Harry was going to follow his dictates and that was final!

He noted that the Bones girl had her wand drawn, under Harry's arm. No doubt she was the one performing the shield spell. He had to admire their teamwork. Very few could do so. It spoke of their familiarity with each other. That had Dumbledore frowning. Ms. Bones, he was sure, was a fine girl. Under normal conditions would she be a very suitable companion to Harry. But she was not within his realm of control. No, Ms. Weasley was a better choice for the boy. She brought, not just her devotion, but that of her family to him and the cause. Not to mention she owed the boy her life. He mentally shook his head. He was right in this. Harry needed him for guidance.

"I am sorry, Harry." With that the aged wizard fired several spells and soon had Susan's shield destroyed.

"_Obliviate_!"

Harry watched in horror as Susan's eyes misted over. Moody hobbled over and placed a Portkey on her. Within ten seconds it activated and Susan was whisked away.

"NOOO!"

"It is for the best, Harry. She will remember nothing and you will be even safer."

Harry turned his eyes towards his one time mentor. The anger and resentment he felt showed in his eyes. Several people, including Moody stepped back. He barely heard Moody whisper that Susan would be fine. He had sent her home, where someone would find her and take care of her.

Harry nodded in acknowledgement but never took his gaze off Dumbledore, who was slightly unnerved by the stare. It reminded him too much like another who became the darkest of wizards. In the young man's eye he saw his death. He shook himself mentally.

"Let us retire upstairs. Molly has been busy preparing a feast in honor of your birthday, Harry." said Dumbledore, trying to act as if nothing was wrong. Several members looked at him as if he had lost his mind. Moody had to prod the boy into moving. Arthur took pity on Snape and levitated him out of the room and up the stairs before reviving him.

The snarky git said nothing but his eyes told Harry that the next time they met he would have his revenge. Harry merely smirked at him. So far downing Snape was the best thing that had happened since landing in this god forsaken house.

Mrs. Weasley began to fuss the moment she saw Harry.

"Harry, dear, I've been so worried about you. You look….." She couldn't seem to find the words. For Harry had changed. He was now as tall as Ron and now had a healthy appearance. She also saw that he was still furious. Ignoring the look, she set out to get the food ready.

Moody forced Harry to sit down at the kitchen table, while the rest of the group got things ready. All too soon, the group was attempting to sing 'Happy Birthday' to a reluctant and furious Harry. Several noted how the boy refused to eat drink or talk with any of them. The party was failing before it had even begun.

The moment Susan landed in the entrance hall of her Aunt's London home she ran to the floo. She threw in the floo powder before setting in and yelling "Amelia Bones' Office, Ministry of Magic!"

The three Aurors, who were cleaning up from their successful mission, felt their badges vibrate. Kingsley took his out and saw that it was glowing silver. The color drained from his face. That color meant that there was a major problem at the Ministry and that all Aurors were needed.

"Tonks! Hestia! We're needed back at the office! NOW!"

All three took a deep breath to calm themselves down and then apparated away. Once inside the Ministry, they raced to Director Bones' office to get their orders.

Inside the office, their boss sealed the door and placed several silencing and anti listening charms. Her grim face didn't bode well for them.

"Director? What has happened?" asked Tonks in between gasps for breathe.

"A matter of security has been breached by someone in this department."

The three aurors looked at her in horror. This was more serious than they thought.

"Who? Who has betrayed us?" whispered Tonks.

"I'm staring at them right now."

"Us? We haven't done anything!" declared Hestia.

"Didn't you? Did you or did you not help in the kidnapping of Harry Potter?"

All three looked at her in surprise. How had she found out about that!

"I'm not quite sure what you mean Director?" stated Kingsley.

"I have it on good authority that you three, along with several of those loyal to Dumbledore, attacked and portkeyed away Harry and my niece Susan. Now I want you to tell me where he is!"

Before any of them could say a word Susan stepped out from the shadows and into view.

Kingsley thought to himself, '_We are so screwed_'.

The birthday party was a dud. Those that had been invited were so uncomfortable that they left as soon as they could. The 'guest' of honor had refused to participate in any form. He refused all food, drink, and presents. He sat at the table, arms folded across his chest, and glared at every one of them.

Ginny had tried to draw Harry into a conversation and soon fled to her room in tears at the look of betrayal that he gave her. It was as if he knew about the contract that her father and Sirius had signed for them.

Dumbledore had tried several times to get Harry to open up and talk. He was only given the same stare that had sent Ms. Weasley running. That look had sent shivers down his spine. Voldemort had done the same when he had first met him. The two were not that different. That was something that he was trying to overcome. That was one of the reasons why he used the compulsion charm on the marriage contract. Harry needed the love of someone who would show him the 'light'.

Suddenly Kingsley flooed in, looking upset and almost frantic.

"Kingsley?"

"Dumbledore! Amelia knows! She's demanding Potter's return!"

"How?" asked Dumbledore in surprise.

"Susan."

"Susan? How? I used a memory charm on her."

"Obviously it didn't take! She not only remembers everything but she told Amelia in great detail what happened. _Including_ your part in it!"

Dumbledore sighed. "I cannot turn Harry over to her or anyone else. He is safer here than anywhere else."

"Dumbledore! This isn't about Potter anymore! Amelia's going to charge all of us with kidnapping if you don't bring Potter to her office now!"

"I will go and speak with her. I am sure that I can get her to see reason."

"She anticipated you would say that. She told me to tell you that 'unless _Lord_ Potter is in her office within fifteen minutes, every member of the Order will be arrested as accessories to kidnapping'. She has a complete list."

Dumbledore paled and sat down feebly. This wasn't supposed to happen! He glanced at Harry, who had a triumphant look in his eye. He knew then that Harry had helped with the compilation of that list. Moody actually had a smile on his face as if he was glad that Harry was not all he seemed. He was tempted to say 'no' but the results of that decision would be too great.

"Very well. Harry will go with us."

The unlikely trio landed in the main Auror office. Harry began moving before he was out of the floo. Dumbledore had no time to place a single charm on him, as the boy was soon inside Amelia's office. Both men walked slowly towards the office.

Harry spotted Susan the moment he got through the door. He rushed to her side and enveloped her in a fierce hug.

"I'm so glad to see that you're safe", he murmured into her hair.

'It takes more than a memory charm to stop me."

Harry snorted and grinned at her.

Dumbledore chose that moment to enter the office. Kingsley followed close behind. Amelia winked at Harry before turning around and sealing the door once more. Tonks and Hestia stood along the back wall, quiet and subdued.

Dumbledore conjured an armchair and sat down. He waited until Amelia was seated before speaking.

"Amelia."

"Dumbledore."

The silence that followed was starting to get on Dumbledore's nerves. He was the master of this game! But Amelia was a master as well, which made him feel like a school boy. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"Amelia, I want to assure you that I didn't kidnap Harry."

"No you had your people do it."

"I didn't order Harry's kidnapping, then."

Amelia looked at Harry. "Lord Potter?"

"Yes?"

"Did you go willingly go with the Headmaster's people?"

"No, Susan and I were portkeyed out of Diagon Alley against our will."

Amelia turned her attention back to the seated wizard. "Then Dumbledore that is kidnapping."

"Amelia, I only want Harry safe. Running around Diagon Alley unsupervised is not safe. As his guardian, I was merely ensuring that."

"Albus! Lord Potter is emancipated. That happened due to your neglect!"

Dumbledore stiffened in resentment. "I did what was necessary at the time. His 'neglect' was minimal. I intend to fight this so called emancipation."

"Minimal! You arrogant hypocrite! Those so called relatives of mine treated me worse than the lowliest house elf! You had no right to place me there and you know it!"

"Harry calm down, please." whispered Susan.

Amelia stared at Dumbledore. She could hardly believe what she was hearing. "You may think that, but you deliberately broke the law then and now. The Goblins won't back down from the emancipation. You haven't a prayer in getting that overturned."

"Harry's safety is above all that."

"Even his personal rights?"

"If necessary."

Amelia stared at Dumbledore as if she had never met the man before. She shook her head in exasperation. "If you continue to think like that, I will have no choice but to arrest you."

"If you must then you must. I will continue as I believe."

"Very well then you have been warned. Lord Potter is an adult. He has finished his education and no longer has need of your tutelage. Leave him and my niece be!"

"I can not."

Amelia ignored him. It was like talking to a brick wall. She continued speaking. "Now I am sure that you don't wish for this incident to get out."

"Not particularly."

"Then I'm giving you a choice. Either you remain at Hogwarts and teach the next generation, or you continue with your 'influence' here at the Ministry and the world at large. But not both."

Dumbledore's jaw unhinged as he processed what Amelia was stipulating. Harry had a mile wide smirk on his face. It was obvious that the boy was happy to see him squirm.

"Hogwarts or the rest?"

"That's right. You get a choice. The one you choose will be your only influence."

After nearly half an hour of going over the pros and cons of each he made his decision. Looking Harry in the eye he stated. "Hogwarts."

Amelia hid her smile. She had figured that the old man would choose that one, even if Harry was no longer a student. To influence the next generation was easier.

"You will give me your unbreakable vow the you will give your resignation to the Wizengament and the other offices that you hold within the week. That you will never seek another office outside of Hogwarts for the rest of your life."

Dumbledore's eyes widened. He hadn't expected such a detailed vow. He had no choice but to give it.

Drawing his wand, he held it aloft. "On my magic, I Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore will retire from all offices that I hold. Besides that of Headmaster to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the Order of the Phoenix. So Mote It Be." He slipped that one in before either Harry or Amelia could stop him. A brilliant white light engulfed the older man as his oath took effect.

"I expect to hear of your 'retirement' within the week." scowled Amelia. She wasn't too happy with his sneaking his Order into the vow.

Dumbledore nodded and rose from his seat. He looked pointedly at Harry, almost willing him to come with him. The boy's defiance showed through. With a sigh he began to walk to the door when Amelia's words made him pause.

"I if you ever think of pulling another stunt like this again, I won't hesitate to throw the 'book' at you. Nothing will save you at that point."

Dumbledore didn't do or say anything. He simply walked out of the office. Harry made to follow him but Amelia held him back.

"Please stay, Harry. I have something to tell you after I have finished with these three."

Harry nodded and returned to his place by Susan. She wrapped her arms around him and began whispering in his ear.

Amelia turned her attention to the three aurors who were waiting for their punishment. She hardened her features for what was to come.

"You three are disgrace to this department! If I had my choice, I would fire the lot of you right now and be done with it! However I'm short handed and need every Auror that I've got, good or bad."

All three paled. Some how each felt that they weren't going to like what was going to happen.

"You three also have a choice. Either you work for me or for Dumbledore. Not both."

"Director, please…"

"No Auror Tonks, either you put your full attention to your job here or quit and work for Dumbledore in his Order. I don't care which, but you WILL choose and do so now!"

In a way it didn't surprise her that all three chose to stay. She got a vow from each to quit the Order and accept their new assignments graciously. Kingsley was sent to the Muggle Prime Minister's office as a plant in their organization. Hestia was headed to Azkaban to assist the Warden there. And Tonks was going to be on loan until further notice with the Department of Mysteries. None were too happy with their assignments but at least they still had a job.

When the aurors left, Amelia let out a grateful sigh. She turned towards the young couple who were snuggled on her small sofa. It was the look in her eyes that caught Harry's attention.

"What's happened?"

"Earlier today, Sirius Black was killed in an explosion in Knockturn Alley. His was one of the few bodies that were still intact and recognizable."

Harry closed his eyes. He and Sirius had discussed this. Still it was unexpected. Harry had thought that they would have had another year at least.

"I am so sorry Harry."

"Thank you."

Amelia looked at her soon to be nephew. She could see the hurt and anguish in his eyes but the rest of him remained calm. She was impressed with him. Not many could hold up under the type of pressure that he constantly had. She knew that Susan would soon play a big part in all of it.

"Many will speculate that Black was there to meet with some of his 'friends'." She heard his sharp intake of breathe and saw that his eyes now lit up with justified anger. "But I happen to know that Black used to frequent that establishment for information from his network of spies. I think that someone lured him there and killed the lot of them to stop his meddling."

"That sounds like Sirius." muttered Harry.

Amelia grabbed his free hand. "You have my condolences. I know how much he meant to you."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. This incident and your kidnapping have started me worrying about you."

Harry started to protest but Amelia stopped him.

"I know that it isn't your fault but you are a target. Both Voldemort and Dumbledore would like nothing better than to get their hands on you. Now with Black out of the way, your power, no doubt, will make you an even better target. I assume that Black named you his heir."

"Actually Sirius changed his will not too long ago. Several people are in for a rather shocking surprise." smirked Harry. The look on the boy's face was oozing with orneriness.

"Merlin! What have you two done?"

"You'll have to wait for the will reading but I guarantee that you won't want to miss the fireworks."

Shaking her head at the mischief that was no doubt in play, Amelia returned to her original topic.

"Anyway, both Susan and I, feel that for Lily's safety that the both of you as well as us, should move to our ancestral home of Stonehill."

Harry opened his mouth to say no but Susan stopped him. "We know that you bought that cottage in Hogsmeade. And I love the place! But shouldn't Lily's safety take precedence?"

Harry glared at her. She was right but that didn't help the situation. Looking from one to the other, he realized that he couldn't fight them both. Especially when they were right.

"Alright. Lily, Marble, and I will move with you to Stonehill. Wherever that is."

"You won't regret this Harry. Besides you've already learned an important lesson."

"What's that?"

'That we women are always right."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Alright everyone, this is the chapter that many of you have been waiting for! The Reading of the Will! I know that my updating hasn't been regular and I apologize for that. But I have been working 10 to 12 hrs a day for the last few weeks. Not to mention the snow and wind chills! So don't expect this to be updated anytime soon. Enjoy!

potter8668

Chapter 6:

The week following Harry's birthday and Sirius' death was a busy one for Harry. He, Lily, and Marble moved from Gringotts to Stonehill with Susan and Amelia. The fact that Marble came with him caused Amelia to question why. She knew for a fact that goblin women were never let out of their homes, let alone Gringotts. Harry explained what had happened.

(Flashback)

_Harry returned from his 'kidnapping' intent on packing and moving his family to Stonehill that night. That included Marble._

"_Marble?"_

"_Yes, Lord Potter?"_

"_I wanted to ask if you would be willing to be Lily's permanent nanny?"_

_The female goblin gave him a sad smile. "Lord Potter as much as I would love to, I can not. I am to marry a chieftain of our tribe. He would not allow it."_

_Harry studied her closely. "You don't want to, do you?"_

"_What I want is irrelevant. I will do as my leader commands."_

"_And he commands that you marry him?"_

"_Yes. Bellock has already refused the more traditional way."_

"_Why?"_

"_I do not wish to be tied to anyone in such a way. Bellock has allowed me this for most of my adult life. Rarely has he ever told me no. The Chieftain refused to accept Bellock's dismissal of his suit and then ordered him to present me by the 1__st__ of September."_

"_Is there anything that I can do to help?"_

"_I have no idea. Perhaps if you spoke to Bellock, he might know if you may or not."_

_Harry gave her a smile and went to find the other goblin immediately. What happened next was only written in history. Harry had 'bought' her from Bellock, making her his slave, thus forcing the upcoming union between their chieftain and herself from ever happening._

_What had sealed the entire transaction was that the supreme leader of the Goblins had not only agreed with it, he had helped in the writing of the contract. It seems that the leader had no lost love for the chieftain either. This was a way of showing the arrogant goblin that he didn't always get what he wanted._

_Almost at once Marble became more cheerful. Her new master was kind and generous. It was as if she wasn't a slave at all! She had her freedom, in a sense, even more than Bellock had given her. She truly loved taking care of the young witch and looked forward to caring for the future children of her Master and Mistress._

_The only unpleasantness was that her Master didn't like to be called Master. But she won that round by refusing to acknowledge his order to do so. Telling him that he had told her she never had to follow an order from him, ever. He didn't like his own words used against him, so they came to a compromise. She could call him 'Master' when it was just the family around or if other Goblins were in hearing distance. If anyone else was in the room she would refer to him by his title. Her Mistress had a good laugh over that one, so had Marble._

(End Of Flashback)

Amelia didn't say another word about the affair, only cautioned Susan to treat Marble as she would any other servant. Susan did better than that and the two were soon fast friends in very little time.

The unusual family was barely settled into their new home when the invitations arrived for Sirius' funeral. Only those invited could attend. Harry had no idea who or who wouldn't be there. Marble agreed that Lily shouldn't go. They would stay behind the reinforced wards that Harry had strengthened and added to. Marble was beside herself with pride at how well her Master had done them in so little time. He matched the best of the goblins!

As the family made ready to attend the service, she couldn't help but note that her master had attended way too many of these in the past few weeks.

In the early morning hours on the day of Sirius' service, several members of the Order were meeting at their headquarters. Those there were the so called leaders, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape. Others were Lupin, Tonks, and the Weasleys, namely Arthur, Molly, Ron, and Ginny.

The previous night a general Order meeting was held. Dumbledore gave his announcement about 'retiring' from his other duties, except Hogwarts and the Order. He wanted them to hear it from him first instead of in the morning edition of the Prophet.

From there the meeting went down hill. Kingsley, Hestia, and Tonks all gave their resignations from the Order, citing conflicting schedules. Dumbledore knew the true reason. Harry and Amelia. This announcement caused a rift within the Order and not much else was done that night.

But this mornings meeting wasn't a true Order meeting, else Tonks couldn't attend. No, this meeting was dealing with Sirius' will reading later that morning. To be held after the service.

"Thank you all for coming."

"What's on your mind, Headmaster?" asked Tonks

"Sirius' will."

"What about it?"

"I understand that you and Lupin received invitations to the reading?"

"Yeah. So?"

"I find it odd that neither I nor the Weasleys were invited."

Lupin hid his amusement behind a carefully constructed mask. Tonks was more confused than ever. "Why would you be?"

Dumbledore sighed. It wasn't worth it some day to get out of bed. "The Will that I witnessed a few months ago named myself and the Weasleys as beneficiaries. I find it disturbing that we haven't received any notice of this. The Weasleys were only notified that there was a stipulation in the Will that required at least Arthur, Molly and young Ginerva to be there. I know at least the Betrothal Contract is active because of that."

"Perhaps Sirius had a change of heart?" suggested Remus, knowing full well that Sirius had.

"It is possible, but why? And who controls the new will, if there is one? Or do the goblins not know of the one that I have already mentioned?"

"All reasonable questions, sir, but I haven't an answer for you."

"Remus is right. For all we know Sirius' will reading could be one massive prank."

"That sounds like something that Black would do." muttered Snape. "Perhaps we should await those that are attending in the lobby of the bank?"

"I had planned on doing that anyways, Severus. I hope to see and speak with Harry. He has to attend as he is the main heir. I wish to offer my services as his advisor during the reading."

Remus mentally snorted. Dumbledore was in for a rude awakening. He was glad that he was going to have a front row seat for the proceedings.

Dumbledore turned to the Weasleys. "I suggest that you dress in your best and wait in the lobby of the bank. Once Harry has been declared Head of the Black Family, the Betrothal ceremony will need to be done. This will give Harry the stability that he has sorely needed in his life. Not to mention that it will get our foot in the door concerning his safety."

Remus frowned. He didn't know exactly what Sirius cooked up but he hoped that it wasn't what these people wanted. He made his decision to resign at the next meeting. With Sirius gone, it just wasn't as fun any more.

Susan stepped into the nursery that had been set up next to Harry's room. He was busy feeding Lily her bottle while telling her the story of Rapunzel. Only in this version Rapunzel wasn't as helpless. She had to snort over some of the things that this princess was getting away with. She had to admit it made for a good tale. Harry finished the story and was currently burping Lily.

"Interesting tale Lord Potter."

Harry simply blushed.

"I especially like the part where Rapunzel used a wand to transfigure a bed sheet into a replica of her hair. Allowing her to climb down the tower and rescue the Prince from the evil witch, who sounds a lot like Bellatrix LeStrange."

"I just want her to know that she can do what ever she wants and doesn't necessarily need anyone's help."

Susan laughed. "I agree but what are you going to say when she finds out you changed the tales?"

"That I told her the truth as far as I'm concerned."

Susan laughed again. "I'll reserve judgment. How do you know so many fairy tales anyway?"

"It was one of the books that Dudley never looked at. I snuck it into my cupboard and would read it when I was locked in for what ever Dudley did to get me punished. I was probably five or six at the time. They became my friends in a way."

Susan was slowly starting to get mad. If those damned relatives weren't in St. Mungos at that very moment she would tempted to hex them into oblivion.

Harry, seeing that Susan was losing control of her temper, decided to change the subject.

"Do you think that it will be safe for Lily to go?"

Susan rolled her eyes. "Yes. Between Marble, Bellock, and the rest of the Goblins guarding her. Not to mention her over protective father, Mum, and Auntie right there as well, I'd say that it'll be safe enough for her."

"I hope so. I didn't want to expose her so soon. Once Dumbledore and Voldemort find out about her, they'll do anything to use her to get to me."

"I know, Harry. But this prevents so many things from happening. Besides Sirius is getting the last laugh."

Harry had to chuckle. She was right. Sirius was getting the last laugh.

A most unusual group was congregating in the lobby of Gringotts. On one side were those who represented the 'light'. Dumbledore, the Weasleys, the Tonks, Remus, and several other Order members. The other side held those of the 'dark' side. The Malfoys and three other men who looked rather snobbish. All were waiting for one person to arrive. Harry Potter.

Unknown to them, Harry, Lily, Susan, Amelia, and Marble had already arrived and were waiting in a small chamber off to the side. At five minutes until the reading, Bellock arrived and escorted Marble and Lily into the conference room. Harry, Susan, and Amelia left the room for the lobby. It was show time.

Harry made his grand entrance by walking into the lobby holding Susan's hand. Amelia was to his right. They made a very powerful trio. A trio that had several regular customers moving out of their way. Dumbledore wasted no time in getting close to Harry.

"Harry, I had hoped to see you before the reading."

"Headmaster."

"I wish to offer my services as your advisor in these proceedings."

"That won't be necessary. Madam Bones has graciously consented to fill that role for me."

"I understand that you are upset with me. I mean no disrespect to Amelia, but I feel that I am better qualified to help you."

"The answer is still 'no', sir. Now excuse us. We have a reading to attend."

Harry stepped around Dumbledore, never letting Susan's hand go. Ginny's eyes narrowed. She stepped in front of the couple.

"What is _she_ doing here?"

"_Susan_ was asked to be here by _me_."

Several gasps were heard as people, including Molly Weasley, understood what that meant and the implications involved. Something that both Ginny and Mrs. Weasley chose to ignore.

Ginny focused on Susan. She didn't like what she saw in her rival. Granted they both had red hair but Susan had more curves than she did. Not to mention that she and Harry were in the same year. Susan, also, was dressed in the latest fashions and obviously had money. Ginny was pale in comparison.

"When the reading is done, we'll see where you stand Bones. Once that's done _you_ will _NEVER_ touch Harry again!"

"We'll see Weasley, we'll see." smirked Susan.

Bellock chose that moment to announce that the reading of the will would now commence. Harry and his group entered first, followed by the Malfoys and the men with them. Remus and the Tonks went in last. Dumbledore was let in after Tonks agreed, publicly, to let Dumbledore 'advise' her. Ginny smirked as she sat down across from Harry once the family was let into the room. It was then that the rest of the group noticed the baby amongst them in the arms of a goblin. But no one could ask whose it was or why it was there because Bellock had started the reading.

"This gathering is to hear the final requests and statements from Sirius Orion Black, dated July 20th of this year."

Dumbledore paled at hearing that. That date meant that Sirius had made a new will. Who knew what the unhinged man had done.

"Lord Black asked that I forgo the usual statements as he was of sound body and mind. He realized that you all would be on pins and needles over what was left to each of you. So let us commence, shall we?"

Everyone gave their agreement.

"Very well. To Bellatrix Black LeStrange: I leave my regret. You get nothing else except for a spanking that you sorely need. I leave it up to the new Lord Black to administer that.

To Nymphadora Callisto Tonks: I leave the Black family seat in the Wizengament. May you vote with your heart and not with you head. Let no one tell you how you should shape the future of our world.

To Remus John Lupin: I leave the contents in vault 68. I'm sure that you will enjoy what's stashed away in there. I only ask that you share it with future Marauders.

To Lily Elizabeth Potter: I leave the Black family home. If a certain bird club is still meeting there, they will need to have your specific permission to continue to use the house."

Several people looked around trying to find out who this mysterious person was. Ginny's eye narrowed even more. '_He better not have married some tart behind_ _my back. His arse is mine!_' she thought.

Bellock cleared his throat. His amusement was clearly evident.

"To Narcissa Black Malfoy: I leave my mother's wedding ring. May it bring you as happy a marriage as it did to her."

Narcissa scowled.

"To Draco Lucius Malfoy: I turn the mantle of Lord Black over to you. Use it wisely. Also anything that I or any other Lord Black has done can not be undone or else Andi and her family would be reinstated."

Draco's smirk was seen by all. No doubt he was already counting all of 'his' fortune. Dumbledore and the Weasleys looked stricken. This was not supposed to happen.

"To Andromeda Black Tonks: I leave all of my muggle property. I know that you will put it to good use.

And finally to Harry James Potter: I leave everything else that hasn't already been given away. I know that you will use it for the good of the people and for your family. I love you Pup and Puppy too.

That's it folks. No changes can be made and no one can contest this document. I hope to see some of you in heaven or in hell depending on where I end up. Enjoy life! Also Moony, you owe me ten galleons. I won! Finally I won a bet with you!"

Remus laughed outright. Of course Sirius would remember that stupid bet. Both had got completely smashed one night and the two of them made a stupid bet as to who would be the last to go. Ten galleons was the stake and that money was to go and buy drinks in the winner's honor at the Three Broomsticks. Remus planned on doing just that as soon as he could convince Harry to join him.

"I want a complete list of everything that I own now as Lord Black." stated Draco pompously.

"I am not sure what you mean, Lord Black." answered Bellock, fully aware of what the young man was referring to. He was hard pressed not to laugh outloud.

"Are you stupid or what!?! Whatever I own now that I'm Lord Black and be quick about it! I have other things to do today."

"There is nothing other than a marriage contract that you have inherited Lord Black."

"WHAT!?!"

"I said that there is nothing…."

"I heard you the first time, you stupid creature! How is this possible?"

"Simple Lord Black. The previous Lord Black didn't want the family wealth to fall into the wrong hands. As nothing is entailed with the estate, you receive the title and all of its problems. The marriage contract is part of that."

"YOU MEAN THAT I HAVE TO MARRY FERRET FACE!?!" shouted Ginny, giving away that she knew of the contract.

"WHAT!?!" shouted Draco in return.

"Indeed, Ms. Weasley. The contract that was signed by your father and the previous Lord Black is with the next Head of the Black family. In this case it is Mr. Malfoy Jr., the new Lord Black."

"NO! I was supposed to marry Harry! Not this….." she gestured towards Draco while trying to find an adequate word that described him from her point of view.

"Lord Potter is betrothed to marry Ms. Bones. Their Family honor demands it."

"Family Honor? What family honor do you refer to, Bellock?" asked Dumbledore. He was beyond furious over what was happening. Sirius had to go and change a perfectly good plan. Another thing that was bothering him was this Lily Potter. Who was she? He needed to know so that he could speak with her about the Order's continued use of the Black family home.

Bellock looked to Harry, who nodded, before answering. "Lord Potter is the direct heir to the Gryffindor line. Ms. Bones is the direct heir to the Hufflepuff line. It was discovered that there was still an active marriage contract between the two families."

No one knew what to say. Ginny was stunned at learning that the couple across from her were to be marry. It was then she remembered the baby.

"YOU TWO TIMING BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU HAVE A CHILD WITH THIS TRAMP BEFORE YOUR VOWS!?! YOU ARE MINE!"

Harry stood up. Susan remained seated, too stunned to move. Lily began to fuss as she woke up from all the yelling.

"You will apologize to Susan RIGHT NOW!"

"NO! SHE"S USING YOU HARRY! ALL SHE WANTS IS YOUR FAME AND MONEY!"

That got Susan up. She forced Harry back into his seat before launching herself across the table at a stunned Ginny. It was hardly a fight as a stronger Susan pinned Ginny to the floor and had her wand drawn before the young girl could recover.

"You listen to me, _bitch_. Harry had no choice in this just like me. He was very honest with me about who he truly loved before all of this happened and it wasn't _you_. Now get over yourself and accept that there is nothing that you can do about it."

Susan got up and waited for Ginny to regain her feet before punching her in the jaw.

Rubbing her sore knuckles she gave a parting shot to the younger girl. "Besides you have your own betrothed now. Enjoy being the ferret's property." she smirked.

Ginny, hurt and angry, paled at those words. Dear Merlin! She's contracted to Malfoy! Moaning, she wished that someone would just kill her now and end all of her problems for good.

Dumbledore did or said nothing during the rant. He, like everyone else, heard what the younger girl had said and connected a few dots.

"Mr. Potter."

Harry glared at his one time mentor. "Lord Potter, Headmaster."

"Very well then, Lord Potter. May inquire as to who Lily is? I know that it doesn't refer to your mother as her middle name was not Elizabeth."

"Lily is my daughter."

Everyone who hadn't known before was stunned into silence. The boy-who-lived a _father_! When had that happened?

"And the mother?"

"Is none of your concern."

"I think that it is. She would need protection when the child is returned to her."

"Lily lives with me. Susan is her mother now."

"Harry…"

"It's still, Lord Potter" growled Harry.

"Lord Potter, what happened to the mother?" He feared the worst, that the deceased Ms. Granger was the child's true mother. He knew of possible ways for this to have happened in such a short time. He could hardly believe that the studious Ms. Granger would stoop to such levels. But it would appear that she would and did.

"Still not answering." growled Harry in reply. Turning his attention to Bellock he asked, "Is there anything else that I or my family are needed for?"

"No Lord Potter. Nothing else remains but the ceremony between Lord Black and Ms. Weasley."

"My son and that girl are NOT getting betrothed" announced Lucius Malfoy.

"Then both your son and Ms. Weasley will lose their magic and die."

Harry stood and looked Ginny straight in the eye. "I, Harry James Potter, do herby call forth the life debt that Ginerva Molly Weasley owes me."

Several gasps were heard through out the room. Bellock asked the one question that all the others were wanting to.

"The conditions?"

"That the afore mentioned Ginerva will repay me by marrying Lord Black and never seek me out during the course of her natural life."

Molly looked like she wanted to explode, while Ginny, Dumbledore, and Mr. Weasley paled rather quickly. Mr. Weasley came out of his stupor first and had to nudge Ginny several times to get her to even respond. One glance at the Malfoys was enough for Harry to almost lose it. Draco looked like he had swallowed one of Dumbledore's lemon drops the wrong way.

Ginny did the one thing she could. She fainted. Mr. Weasley caught her before she hit her head,

Molly Weasley, shocked and furious found her voice. She ignored Ginny as she began to yell.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! HOW DARE YOU DO SUCH A THING!?! IS THIS HOW YOU TREAT FAMILY!?! NOW YOU RECANT THOSE CONDITIONS OR SO HELP ME MERLIN I'LL…."

Whatever she was going to say next was never heard as Amelia placed a Silencing charm on her. "Molly, once a debt is acknowledged and the conditions spoken, there is no recalling it. Your daughter must accept them or lose her magic."

"Harry, I am very disappointed in you." stated Dumbledore. "You need to understand that Sirius was not in his right mind when he made this will. As head of the Wizengament and Chief Warlock I declare that this Will is invalid and Sirius Black's previous Will be the official one." He had forgotten that he had been forced to resign those posts in his attempt to regain control over Harry.

"You may _declare_ it so, Chief Warlock, but the previous Lord Black assumed that you would attempt this. He had several documents from various healers all stating that he was in the proper frame of mind when he made this will. He met with all your objections and surpassed them. This document is valid and will remain so." answered Bellock.

Harry led the way as he, Susan, and Amelia faces left the room, each with a smirk on their faces.

A couple of days after the Will reading, Dumbledore's 'retirement' announcement made the front page of the Daily Prophet. The story had been delayed due to needing the confirmation of some of the issues that Dumbledore stated. It wasn't as if he lied. No it was how he had worded each phrase. He was trying to blame both Harry and Amelia for his problems.

But Dumbledore soon found out that they were only the tip of the iceberg. The Board of Governors was interfering in _his_ school.

Harry was giving Susan a Defense lesson when Amelia interrupted them. She had stood in the doorway for ten minutes and watched as Harry carefully explained how to properly cast the spell and how she should make it work. It wasn't until a silvery badger erupted from Susan's wand did Amelia realize that Harry was teaching her the Patronus Charm.

"Very good Susan!"

"Thanks Auntie."

"How long have you two been working on that one?"

"Since this morning."

Amelia felt her jaw slip in surprise. Harry had taught an extremely difficult charm in less than a day! He was better than she hoped for.

"Harry, I need to discuss something with you."

"Sure Amelia."

"Perhaps we should go into the Drawing Room and sit down."

"That bad, Auntie?" asked Susan.

"No, minx, but it isn't that fantastic either."

The group went into the Drawing Room. Harry and Susan sat on one sofa, while Amelia sat on the other across from them.

"As you know I'm on the Board of Governors for Hogwarts."

Both nodded yes.

"We have met to discuss a growing problem within the school."

"What kind of problem?"

"Defense Instructors."

Harry understood immediately. "You're referring to the lack of, aren't you?"

"Yes. Dumbledore's choices have been getting worse. Other than Lupin, each one has been a disaster."

"True."

"This year no one has even applied."

"Some how that doesn't surprise me."

"It doesn't to me either but now Fudge is interfering."

"How?"

"By forcing us to accept his choice."

"Why do I get the feeling that if I were attending Hogwarts, I wouldn't like it?"

"Because he wants Delores Umbridge in that spot."

Harry tried to remember where he had heard that name before. Then it dawned on him.

"The brown noser?"

Amelia had to chuckle. That particular nickname had spread through the Ministry like wildfire. Now it was whispered in the halls as she passed. The woman was more livid than ever.

"Right in one. She has personally said that she will 'bring you down a peg' for the safety and well being of the Ministry."

"Doesn't she know that I've graduated?"

"No but we do and wish to make you an offer."

"What offer?"

"First, I want you to know that Susan isn't returning to Hogwarts. I've hired Remus to tutor her so that she can take her OWLS during the winter holidays. We want you to teach Defense."

"You're kidding!"

"No, we're dead serious. You had the highest recorded score in that subject since records started being kept. I just watched you teach Susan a complicated charm that very few can do. All in less than a day. We need a teacher to teach the next generation how to fight and how to run away. We need you."

Harry looked at Susan. "It's your decision. I'll support you no matter what." she said.

"I have some conditions."

"Fire away."

Dumbledore and Snape both arrived at the Board of Governors meeting slightly early. Neither truly wanted to be there. Snape had dodged a bullet with the Ministry about the accusations of his Legilimency escapades. They never said that Potter was the one that turned him in but Severus knew in his heart that the boy was the one. Now the Board decided to meddle as well. How he wished for the old days when children did as they were told and didn't complain.

Dumbledore was just as put out as his Potions Master, only for different reasons. He had no luck in talking with Harry, finding out who the babe's mother was, or blocking that contract that he forced Black to sign. The Weasley's were up in arms over it as well as the Malfoys. Both sides had exhausted all avenues and the Betrothal had taken place just that morning. As per custom, young Ms. Weasley was placed in the care of her future in-laws. Narcissa took the girl under her wing and was actually civil to Molly in regards to the girl. That had surprised quite a few people, including her husband and son. Now there was no way to force a marriage between the girl and Harry. He sighed in defeat. It seemed that everything was starting to turn against him.

His attention was drawn to the Board entering the room. Unfortunately Lucius Malfoy was found to have bribed, as well as to have accepted bribes, one too many times in his office as one of the Governors. He had been replaced by Amelia Bones. Someone that was fair and strict. Someone that Dumbledore couldn't sweet talk or bully his way around.

"Let us call this meeting to order. First we have a serious issue to deal with. Severus Snape."

"Yes?"

"Do you know why we asked you before this body?"

"No."

"Very well, then we shall enlighten you. You have flaunted your position for the last time."

Snape stood up. He would not be talked to like that!

"SIT DOWN!"

Snape sat.

"We have heard rumors for years about your abuse and unfairness. Until recently they were brushed aside, thanks to Mr. Malfoy and the Headmaster. However in reviewing your grading of assignments and a look at the points systems log we are in agreement that you have violated several regulations that have been in place since the founders. You are therefore on probation. A neutral party will be in your classroom at all times. Any unfair point taking, purposely failed assignments or general high handedness will result in your termination. Do you understand?"

"Just a minute!"

"I said do you understand?"

"Am I not allowed to defend myself?"

"No, I have seen the results firsthand. Never have I been ashamed to be associated with Hogwarts until now."

"I see. Who is it?"

"Who is who?"

"The one that tipped you onto me? Potter I suppose?"

"No, Lord Potter didn't. My granddaughter did."

That shut Snape up. Several times the Headmaster had warned him about getting 'caught'. Each time it was swept under the rug and forgotten. Now it couldn't be. He stood and swept from the room with a swish of his robes, too angry to speak.

"Now that that unpleasantness is out of the way, we have something else to discuss with you Headmaster."

"Certainly. How may I help you?"

"This doesn't require your help per say."

"Oh?"

"We know that no one has applied for the Defense position."

"That is true. Several people refused outright. They claim that the position is cursed."

"If it is or isn't is not the issue."

"Then what is?"

"The Ministry has been pressuring us to accept their choice."

"Oh? Who would that be?"

"Delores Umbridge."

"No, she can not be allowed to teach! She would poison the minds of every student there!"

"We agree with you. That is why we have found someone who will teach part of the classes."

"Really? Who?"

"We had to give in to some conditions that he required before he accepted the job. You must adhere to them as well."

"Who is it?" Dumbledore demanded.

"Harry Potter."

Dumbledore was surprised and it showed. Inside he was jumping up and down with joy. Finally a way to control the boy!

"I was unaware that Harry submitted an application."

"He didn't. We went to him. He agreed to take the position with a few conditions. Those conditions were granted and _you_ will have to follow them."

Dumbledore didn't like the sounds of this.

"First Lord Potter will live outside of the castle, in a place of his own choosing. You will not know of the location, nor will you contact him in any way outside of the castle. If you have need to do so, direct your requests to Amelia."

"But…"

"That is non-negotiable! Lord Potter refused to accept our offer unless we agreed to that point and frankly given your obsession with him I have to agree! Now continuing with our agreement. Second, Lord Potter will only teach years 1st through 4th. At no time will he teach his peers or those older than himself. As the years progress, Lord Potter will assume those classes as well until he is teaching all 7 years. He felt uncomfortable teaching students his own age or older."

"Then who will teach 5th through 7th?"

"Amelia has offered two of her Auror instructors to handle that. They will remain at the castle the entire time. When one is teaching, the other will be monitoring Professor Snape. Also, if I were you, I would warn him of Lord Potter's arrival. The animosity between those two is well known. I would hate to see your 'pet' lose all credibility."

Dumbledore sighed. This was becoming a very big nightmare.

"Third, Lord Potter will attend the main feasts during the school year."

Dumbledore began to plan fast when he heard that. Severus could brew several potions that would place the boy back under his control. Things were beginning to look brighter. However what the chairman said next dashed all those hopes away.

"But Lord Potter will be served by his personal servant with food prepared by them."

Dumbledore only nodded. His defeat was almost complete.

"Fourth, Lord Potter has agreed to remain each night until 8 in the evening to help any of his students. He will not help those outside of his own classes. Those students should seek out their own Professors in that regard."

The chairman stopped speaking and looked at his one time friend. "Albus I don't know what happened to you over the years, but this obsession with controlling every little thing that concerns Harry Potter has got to stop! Never have I had to give in so much for one person to teach at Hogwarts! You had best stay away from him while he's there or so help you Merlin we will not stand in his way."

"Very well, I shall leave the boy alone."

"Too right you will because you're going to give us your wizard's oath about it right now."

Later that night Lord Voldemort called a meeting of his followers. He needed news of the outside world and of his enemies. To him, several of his inner circle were less than enthused to be here.

"Lucius, what of Black's Will?"

"My Lord, Draco has been given the title of Lord Black."

"Very good, Lucius, I am most pleased. I want you to instruct your son to place half of the estate into my main vault."

"There is a problem with that, My Lord."

"Yes?"

"Draco did get the title but only that and the marriage contract that goes with it. I have been told by the goblins that the estate wasn't entailed and that Sirius knew that. Most of what was in the Black Family is now in the hands of Harry Potter."

"The Wizengament seat?"

"Went to Andromeda's daughter. The Auror and one of Dumbledore's people."

"Your wife and Bella?"

"Narcissa was given the former Lady Black's wedding ring and Black gave orders that Bella be spanked by Draco."

Voldemort blinked several times before he began to laugh hysterically. "I have to give Black points for originality in that one. Send for your son, Lucius. I wish to witness the event. Wormtail!"

"Yes, My Lord?"

"Find Bella and tell her that she has a surprise coming from Black's will. Do not tell her what it is, understand?"

"Yes, My Lord." Wormtail scurried away. He wanted to witness this as well.

While he was waiting for the main event, Voldemort spoke to Severus next.

"Severus, what does Dumbledore think of all this?"

"The Headmaster is furious at the moment. It seems that Potter refused to allow him to represent him at the Will reading. He also is upset over the fact that Potter will be teaching Defense this coming term. It seems that the Board went over his head to acquire Potter for the position. I was not told of the details involved. However I have learned that Potter and the Bones girl are betrothed and that Potter has an infant daughter with someone else. No has been able to find out who the mother is."

"So the boy is not so pure and golden anymore? I bet that raked the old man's temper."

"Indeed. He had forced Black with a Compulsion charm on a marriage contract between the House of Black and the House of Weasley. From what I have been able to learn, Draco and Ms. Weasley were forced to acknowledge the Betrothal. Potter went so far as to use the life debt owed to him by the girl to get her compliance."

Voldemort actually laughed. The boy was proving to be quite entertaining. His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Bella and Draco.

"Bella, my faithful one. Lord Black has your inheritance. I wish to witness the event."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Okay everyone! I originally wasn't going to have a segment with Bella getting her inheritance, but so many requested it that I added it to this chapter. So enjoy and Happy Easter!

Chapter 7:

A now well known looking rat made his way inside Gringotts without the general public knowing about it. He waited in the corner of a small room until business hours were done before transforming into his human form. This form lasted only a few seconds before his true form began to appear. No one would have recognized this goblin as a wizard just by looks.

The door opened to reveal the leader of the Goblin nation and his six body guards.

"I see that you have returned Smelter."

"That I have Father."

"Your mission?"

"Is completed. I have the name of the traitor amongst us."

"Who is it?"

"You will not believe me when I tell you Father, but…."

Both Harry and Amelia received a message from Bellock to meet him at Gringotts on an 'urgent matter'. Neither had any idea as to why. Bellock greeted them in the main Lobby and escorted them to a private conference room before saying anything further.

"Lord Potter, Madam Bones, I am sure you are wondering why I have asked you here."

"It did cross my mind Bellock." answered Harry.

"Before I can give either of you any details I will need a Vow of Secrecy from both of you."

Amelia raised an eyebrow at the goblin while Harry simply pulled his wand and gave him the vow. There was little that she could do at that point but follow the young man's lead.

"Thank you both. What I have to show you will be very 'entertaining'."

Bellock gestured to a shallow stone basin.

"A pensieve?"

"Yes Lord Potter. This has a very special memory. It has to do with Madam LeStrange's inheritance."

"Lead the way Bellock!" said Harry as he began to laugh.

Inside the pensieve Harry looked around. Who's ever memory this was, they had a front row seat to what had happened. He saw that Voldemort was seated on a golden throne that was almost a duplicate of the one Dumbledore sat on at Hogwarts. He snorted over that thought. He saw that Amelia was busy writing down names. No doubt to issue warrants when she got to work later that morning.

Harry also saw that Draco looked scared and nervous. He didn't know if it was because of Voldemort or because of what he had to do to Bellatrix.

"Isss ssshe coming Wormtail?" hissed Voldemort

'_Wormtail!_ _Wasn't he in jail?'_ thought Harry. He could tell that Amelia was thinking the same thing. He looked around but couldn't find the rat. An unseen voice answered

"Yes, Master."

Obviously this was Wormtail's memory. Confused both Harry and Amelia watched as Voldemort conjured a wooden chair and ordered Draco to sit in it. Bella practically skipped into the room. She stopped in front of Voldemort and bowed low before him.

"You summoned me, Master?"

"Yes, Bella. I have learned that your traitorous cousin has named your nephew Draco Lord Black."

"That is an unexpected surprise, Master. I am sure that Draco will fulfill your requests under that position."

"Yes I am sure that he will but the blood traitor has made the title an empty one. He did however leave the boy with instructions for your inheritance."

"Mine, Master?"

"Yours, dear Bella. Join your nephew and all will be revealed."

Bella walked over and faced Draco.

"Nephew?"

"Aunt Bella."

"Lord Black, give her her inheritance."

"Yes my Lord."

Before Bella could protest she was thrown across Draco's lap and tied down with ropes that had shot out from the floor.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!?!"

Voldemort ignored the irate witch. "Lord Black?"

"Yes my Lord?"

"Was there a specific number?"

"No, just that she deserved one."

"Then I believe that 33 should be enough."

Draco gulped. 33 swats! His hand was going to be on fire! As he raised his hand to deliver the first blow, his father handed him a wooden paddle.

"No need to hurt yourself in the process, Draco."

"Thank you Father." He watched as someone else shot a spell at Bellatrix's robes, causing a section to disappear, revealing her bare arse."

The first swat rang throughout the room. Voldemort gleefully counted "One."

After watching the last swat delivered and a humiliated Bella practically running from the room, both Harry and Amelia found themselves back in the conference room.

"You were right Bellock. That was very entertaining."

"I knew that you would enjoy it, Lord Potter."

"I have one question though."

"Only one Madam Bones?"

"Yes. How could Pettigrew be there when I know for a fact that he is still in one of my cells?'

"This is where the Vow comes into play."

Both Harry and Amelia nodded in understanding.

"We needed to know more about what was going on with Lord Voldemort. When Lord Potter captured the traitor, we saw an opportunity and used it. One of our leader's sons has the ability to fully change his appearance and become that person. All with just from a look. Enough to fool anyone close to that person. He returned last night with this memory and other information."

"What information?"

"The name of a traitor amongst the Goblins."

It was during the second week of August that Harry finally found the text book that he wanted to use for teaching Defense. It was written by an ancestor of his, Baldwin Potter, back in the turn of the century. What had caught his attention to the book was that each spell that was now currently taught in Defense was illustrated. As well as showing the proper pronunciation, and in some cases a picture of how the spell was actually performed. Since he was so late in being contracted as a teacher, Harry paid for the books himself.

Amelia, who had been consulted about the book, thought it a good one and recommended it to the two retired aurors who would be teaching the upper years. Harry paid for those as well.

Once he had the book, Harry set to planning out his lessons for the year. He smiled to himself as he thought of how many students were in for a surprise in the up coming year.

Delores Umbridge sat at her desk, in her private office, fuming at the interference of the Board of Governors of Hogwarts. They had gone ahead and hired a set of teachers for the Defense position. No matter how much she or the Minister argued that they had no right to under mind the Ministry in such a way. The Board refused to back down. So after several ideas had been bounced around it was decided that she would go to Hogwarts as the Ministry's representative. This way she could observe those that were labeled as trouble makers and set about to improve the school the Ministry way. Her biggest target would be Harry Potter. He was the biggest liability for them. If he couldn't be swayed to their way of thinking, then he would be forced to do so. Never had she looked forward to returning Hogwarts as she did now.

Ginny sat in her new 'prison' as she called her new suite of rooms at Malfoy Manor. She was miserable. Her life wasn't supposed to have turned out this way. Yes the Malfoy's had money, prestige, and social standing. But Malfoy wasn't Harry, the one she loved. Now her dreams were in ruins thanks to that blasted contract and the life debt which Harry had cashed in. Tears started falling once again as she began to feel the regret of ever hearing the name Harry Potter.

September 1st arrived with little fanfare. The Weasleys were actually ready to leave on time. Ron had finally been told about Hermione's death and Harry's betrothal to Susan Bones. Molly was still upset over the contract and the resulting loss of her daughter to the evil Malfoys. She hoped for a glimpse of Ginny today on the platform.

Ron was rather quiet at breakfast. While this was somewhat normal, he was not really eating. He was just pushing his food around the plate, which wasn't normal. For once the twins didn't try to prank him or anything. They knew how he was feeling and left him alone. They missed Hermione as well. When it came time to leave for King's Cross, the family was actually early for once.

Harry was busy as well. Lily was being fussy, more so than usual for her. It was as if she knew that her Daddy was not going to be around as much in the coming months. She was so bad that if someone else held her, she would start crying only to stop when Harry held her. It made Harry feel guilty about leaving her.

Finally at ten, Harry had no choice but to leave. Handing a now screaming Lily to Susan, he kissed them both then flooed to the cottage in Hogsmeade. From there he walked to the castle. Professor Flitwick was standing on the front steps waiting for him.

"Lord Potter."

"Professor, please call me Harry."

"Certainly, but only if you call me Fillius."

"I hope that I can remember to do that."

The Charms professor actually laughed. "You aren't the only one who has ever had that problem."

"No doubt."

"Let me show you to your office and classroom. I, at least, don't have to show you around the castle."

"No that won't be necessary." snorted Harry.

Flitwick laughed again. "You most definitely know more about the castle than most of the staff. It is really too bad that you won't be available to patrol the castle. I have no doubt that there isn't a place that the students could hide from you."

Harry had to chuckle himself. "Remind me later to show you something that will impress you."

"Really?"

Harry nodded. "Something that was developed by the Marauders."

That caught Flitwick's attention. "I will hold you to that Harry."

The pair had reached Harry's new classroom and office by that point. "Your classroom and office, Harry. There is a mandatory staff meeting at half past four. You do know where the staffroom is?"

"Yes, Fillius. I had the great opportunity to see a boggart in the form of Snape appear in a dress, complete with hat that had a vulture on it and handbag in that room. I don't think that I will ever forget that location."

"So those rumors were true! How I would have loved to have seen that!"

"Maybe I'll show you in a pensive one day."

"Something else to hold you to. Until the meeting then Harry."

"Until then, Fillius."

Once inside the classroom, the first thing that Harry did was scan the room for spells. He wasn't surprised to find several monitoring, recording, and listening charms on both the classroom and the office. What had him wondering was who, besides the Headmaster, had placed them. One he was sure was Snape, but the other one was a mystery. He disabled all of them and set several of his own wards to stop them from being re-cast. He then set about arranging the classroom into a more functional space.

Three hours and one lunch later Harry had everything put away and the classroom just the way that he wanted it. He had placed the desks into small groups as he planned on assigning group projects as homework. The center of the room was cleared and warded for the practical portion of his lessons. His office was warded against everyone except himself and Dewey, the house elf that served him at Stonehill. A knock on the door showed an older couple who introduced themselves as John and Minnie O'Brien, retired Auror instructors. They were teaching 5th through 7th years.

"I like the way you set your classroom up, Lord Potter."

"Harry please and thank you. As a former student, I felt that this was a better set up than copying notes from the black board."

"One of those who learned better by action than books?"

Harry had the grace to blush. "Something like that."

John actually laughed. "Same here. Of course I didn't learn to read until after Minnie and I got together."

"That's why he follows my lead." quipped Minnie. The scowl on John's face caused Harry to laugh. He pulled a shrunken box from a pocket in his robes.

"Here's the textbooks. Your copies have the red binding."

"In other words, guard those with our lives." joked John.

"Yeah."

"I think that we had better head to the staffroom. Do you remember the way, John?'

"No, woman, I don't! You know I'm no good with that stuff!"

Minnie rolled her eyes and looked at Harry. "I wonder sometimes how he ever got to where he's at if he didn't have me."

"Probably still wandering around trying to find his way."

The couple looked at him and noticed that Harry had said it with sincerity and not in a joking manner. With a lop sided smile he added "How about I show you the way?"

The rest of the staff was already there when the three Defense Professors arrived. Many saw Harry snub Dumbledore by refusing the seat next to him and taking the seat between Flitwick and Sinistra. Just as Dumbledore was starting the meeting, the door opened again. Delores Umbridge walked in with a smirk on her face. Which was quickly replaced with disbelief as soon as she saw Harry sitting at the table.

"How nice of you to join us, Delores."

"Thank you, Headmaster. May I ask why there is a _student_ sitting at the staff table?"

"All in good time, Delores. May I start the meeting? I am sure that what will be said will answer that question."

"Very well, Headmaster, but the answer had better be satisfactory for myself and the Ministry."

"I am sure that it will be. I will start with introductions. The Board of Governors has hired three professors to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. John and Minnie O'Brien are retired Auror instructors who will be teaching our 5th through 7th years. Harry Potter, who has completed all of his OWLS and NEWTS, has consented to teach 1st through 4th years. They have the full backing of the Board and the Department of Magical Law."

The look on Delores Umbridge's face was pure fury. "We will see about that!" she said as she left in a huff.

Dumbledore merely smiled. "Now onto other business."

The Hogwarts Express pulled out of the station right on time. For once Ron wasn't catching his breath because he had barely made it. All three Weasleys had made the train in plenty of time so that their mother could catch a glimpse of their sister. All of them noted how withdrawn Ginny looked.

But Ginny wasn't the only thing on Ron's mind. With Hermione gone, Ron knew that Harry was going to need him for moral support. That is if he could find said wizard. So far Harry was no where to be found.

Several compartments later and still no sign of Harry, Ron came to the compartment where Ginny was sitting with Neville and a girl named Luna Lovegood. It was the look on Ginny's face that made Ron stop and come inside.

"Gin?"

Ginny looked up to see Ron standing beside her. She launched herself into his arms, crying her eyes out.

"Ron!" she cried. "I can't take much more!"

Ron wrapped his arms around her and guided them to the seat. He simply held her as she cried. Finally she seemed to calm down.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes, thanks."

"Now, has the Ferret hurt you in any way?"

"No Lady Malfoy would hex both Malfoys if they tried anything. She taught me which ones to use if Ferret Face tries anything away from their home."

"Then what is this about?"

"He's still so mean! I don't want to marry him!"

"Gin, you have to, you know that."

"But I wasn't supposed to! I was supposed to marry Harry! Not that tramp! I hate him! I hate them both! I'd rather die than go through with all of this!" She stormed out of the compartment.

Before Ron could move, Neville stopped him. "What's wrong Ron?"

"Everything Neville." Ron answered. He then explained what had happened at the Will reading. Then he asked "You haven't seen Harry have you?"

"No, nor Hermione either."

Ron actually looked sad. There was no easy way of breaking this kind of news.

"Nev, Hermione isn't coming back. Ever."

"Why not?"

"Nev, Hermione was killed over the summer."

Neville paled so fast that Ron thought that he was going to faint.

"Was it Deatheaters?" whispered Neville.

"No, it was a muggle accident involving her parents and their auto. I don't know all of the details but Harry was with Hermione at the end. She wasn't alone when she died."

"Are you sure it wasn't _them_?"

"Positive. Dad was part of the investigation. He told me that no magic was detected."

"Thanks for telling me Ron. I'll let the other Gryffindor's know."

"Thanks Nev." Ron left the compartment to continue his search for Harry.

Ginny came out of the loo after having her breakdown. She was rather surprised to see Crabbe and Goyle waiting outside.

"Malfoy wants a word."

Ginny sighed. The pompous git couldn't leave her alone for five minutes! "Lead the way."

Crabbe stepped in front of her while Goyle followed her. When they reached the compartment, Crabbe opened the door and motioned her inside.

"It's about time you showed up! Where have you been?"

"Talking with my brothers."

"Well that is no longer acceptable! You will no longer need to associate with the likes of them. You're marrying a Malfoy! Start acting like one!"

Ginny had had enough. Pulling her wand she silently used the hex that Narcissa had taught her. Malfoy had no idea what hit him.

"Listen here you pompous git! You will not dictate who I talk to and who I won't! Least of all my own family!"

She turned and stomped to the door before turning back around. "The day I start acting like you is the day that You-Know-Who wins!" She threw open the door and literally knocked Crabbe and Goyle on their arses.

Harry stood off to the side of the Entrance Hall, watching the student body file in from the carriages. Several of those that knew him waved to him as they passed, going into the Great Hall. Ron spotted him and was on his way over when Snape, of all people, told him to 'get into the Great Hall or lose twenty points'. Ron wisely went into the Great Hall. Ginny also saw him and gave him such a hopeful look that Harry could hardly look at her. When he did give her his attention, she was looking at the floor, probably in tears, trying to force her way through the crowd into the Great Hall. Malfoy merely sneered at him.

Neville, however, ignored Snape's warning, took the point loss and purposely made his way over to Harry.

"Harry."

"Neville."

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry about Hermione. She was a great friend and I will miss her."

"I know you will, Nev. Thanks."

"Are you alright?"

"I am now."

"I take it you had help then?"

"You could say that. If fact I need to explain some things to you. Can you meet me here after the feast?"

"Sure."

"You better get inside, Nev, before Snape decides to deduct more points."

"It was worth it." said Neville as he walked away.

By the time Harry went through the teachers entrance into the Great Hall, the sorting was almost done. He quietly slid into the only open seat, which happened to be between Snape and Umbridge. He didn't know if it was deliberate or not.

The final student, Duane Ward, was sorted into Slytherin, Dumbledore stood and asked for quiet.

"Usually I do the announcements after we have eaten the feast, but I felt that none of you would actually eat anything. That is until I at least satisfy your curiosity about why someone that most of you know is seated up here tonight."

Murmurs were heard throughout the room.

"I have great pleasure in announcing that Lord Harry Potter has completed all of his OWLS and NEWTS, earning some of the highest scores in history. He has consented to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts to those who are 1st year through 4th year. For those of you that are 5th year and above, retired Auror Instructors John and Minnie O'Brien will be teaching you. I am sure that all three of them will answer any questions that you may have. Now let us EAT."

With Dumbledore's last word the food appeared on the tables. Harry was slightly angry over the Headmaster's choice of words, making him explain to his former classmates about what had happened.

Turning his attention towards his place setting, Harry did a subtle check on the dishes. He frowned as he noted that the plate and goblet had been treated with a potion. He had no doubts that Snape was the one who made it and had one of the house elves do his dirty work. All on Dumbledore's orders. Sighing, he cast a shielding charm around the objects and called quietly for Dewey.

Dewey appeared and soon had his Master's meal in front of him. As a precaution, the elf made the food hover slightly over the contaminated dishes. He bowed to his Master and popped out of sight.

"What, Potter? Don't trust the elves at Hogwarts?" sneered Snape.

Harry refused to answer and began eating his meal.

"I asked you a question, Potter!"

Harry continued eating, ignoring both people seated next to him.

"What? To high and mighty to talk to the little people now, Potter?"

It was McGonagall who answered. "Perhaps, _Severus_, if you would ask in a politer tone, Professor Potter would answer you."

"Or perhaps_ Lord_ Potter thinks that he is above the rest of us. I am sure that once I receive Cornelius' response to my inquiry that _Lord_ Potter will be placed back where he belongs. Amongst his fellow classmates and peers. They, perhaps, can teach him some manners and of his _place_ in our world."

"Why would Fudge over throw Lord Potter's results?" asked one of the Professors that Harry didn't know, at least personally.

"My dear Professor Vector. It is obvious to me that _Lord_ Potter _bought_ his OWL and NEWT results with his fame and fortune. I intend to see that those results are removed and that _Lord_ Potter be returned to the statis of a student where we can guide him with our wisdom."

"Harry, if I may ask who gave you your tests?" asked Flitwick wanting to put the witch in her place.

"Since you asked, _Fillius_, I'll answer it. All of my exams were combined into one long one. I understand that not only were those there that monitor the exams during OWLS and NEWTS, but several Masters in various fields were also present. To make a long story short I was put through the 'Gauntlet' at the Auror Department. It lasted eight hours."

No one said a word as Harry picked up his fork and continued eating. Many had heard of the test and were suitably impressed that he had lasted for so long. To the two Auror Instructors, their esteem in Harry rose considerably.

"I think, Madam, that Fudge would be stupid if he overturned Harry's results. No one has ever lasted that long in the 'Gauntlet'. The previous record is an hour and a half. If we had more like him then You-Know-Who would already be caught and dead." stated John O'Brien.

"No one asked you! I find it rather hard to believe that a mere child could last longer than those that have trained for that test for three years. This merely proves my point. _Lord_ Potter bought his way out of school!"

Harry continued to ignore the toady witch and finished his meal. Just as he was starting to get up, Fudge, Amelia, and a host of others came into the Great Hall. Amelia had her secret smile in place. Thus alerting Harry to the fact that whatever was going to happen, Amelia would come out on top.

"Minister, to what do we owe the pleasure of your company here at Hogwarts?" asked Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore, Delores has sent me a missive about Harry Potter. She says that the boy bought his way out of school! As Minister, I have to investigate such allegations!"

"True, you have that privilege and I will not deter you from your quest."

"Thank you Dumbledore. Now, Potter, I want to know where and with whom you took your OWLS and NEWTS."

"Why are you asking me? You were there at the end when you tried to announce that I was supporting you and that I was joining the Aurors." answered Harry.

Fudge's jaw dropped open. "I was under the impression that you were merely taking the Gauntlet test to see if you qualified for the Auror program. I had no idea that they were your OWLS and NEWTS!"

"Since when does that test involve Potions, Runes, and other curriculum other than Defense, Charms, and Transfiguration, Cornelius?" asked Amelia.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Amelia! You could have mentioned something before I accused the boy of bribery!" Fudge countered. He was trying to get the blame placed on her and not him or Delores.

"Yes, you do. You not only knew but authorized the use of the Gauntlet to be used on Harry. You conveniently 'forgot' when Harry refused to follow your agenda."

"I had no idea that I was signing that! Do you know how many papers I sign a day?"

"Apparently too many, Cornelius."

Fudge fumed as he returned his attention towards the others in front of him.

"I am sorry about the misunderstanding, Harry, my boy. I will be sure to announce your results in tomorrow's Daily Prophet."

"And bring every Deatheater down on the school?" asked Amelia.

Fudge had the grace to blush. "No! But there aren't that many out there to worry about!"

"I would rather you didn't print them." said Harry quietly.

"Why, my boy?"

"First I am not 'your boy'. Second I wish to protect my family."

"Of course, my, ummm Harry. I do understand. I hope that you will be my guest at the upcoming Ministry Autumn Ball." said Fudge, trying to placate Harry

"I doubt that I'll have time to attend, Fudge. Now is there anything else or can I leave now?"

"Umm, no. I do hope that you change your mind."

Harry said nothing as he walked out of the Great Hall.

The moment that Harry left, Dumbledore dismissed the students. Many walked as slow as possible so that they wouldn't miss a thing. But they were soon forced out and the doors were shut behind them.

"Cornelius, what really brought you here?"

"Dumbledore! I told you. Delores wrote me that it looked like Potter had bought his way out of school! How was I to know that he had tested through the Gauntlet?"

"By reading something before you sign it."

Fudge looked like he was going to blow his top. In his fury he rounded on Umbridge.

"I want to know what you were trying to do, Delores?"

"Really, Cornelius. Look at this from my point of view. A_ fifteen_ year old student who says that he has passed not only his OWLS but his NEWTS as well? Several of which he has no record of ever taking a class for? His score didn't reflect his record. I find that highly suspicious."

Amelia spoke up. "Harry has been studying on his own. Those muggles that he was forced to live with treated him worse than a house elf. Add to that fact that he wasn't allowed to practice magic outside of school, what would you have done?"

"Then why do his scores before this show him as an average student?"

"Mr. Potter always showed potential. I believe that he was punished by those relatives of his if he did better than their son. If that is true, then when he was released from their care, he no longer had to hide his intelligence." stated Fillius.

"I still plan to keep my eye on him." stated an unsatisfied Delores Umbridge.

While the rest of his fellow colleges discussed him, Harry met Neville in the Entrance Hall. He wasn't alone either. Ron, Ginny, and Malfoy all seemed to be waiting for him as well.

"Harry!" shouted Ron.

"Mr. Weasley, please call me Professor or sir."

Ron's mouth dropped open. "Come on mate. It's me! Your best mate, Ron!"

"Who is a student at the school that I teach."

"Yeah, about that. Why? I mean I know that you're brilliant and all when it comes to Defense but how and why?"

"Mr. Weasley, as I am not your teacher I don't have to tell you how I passed my exams. But I will say that those exams were much harder than most will ever take. I suggest that you buckle down this year. Not many in Gryffindor will let you copy their work."

Ron's mouth dropped open again. This was not the Harry that he knew. It was almost like Hermione in Harry's body. The anger and jealousy of being left behind and abandoned by his friends finally reached their boiling point.

"FINE! BE A GIT! DON"T COME RUNNING TO ME WHEN EVRYONE ELSE TURNS THEIR BACK ON YOU!"

"Like you did?"

That shut Ron up. He stomped away without another word.

"Now Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Weasley, what do you want?"

"My intended wishes to ask you to rescind the conditions of the Life Debt that you enforced, making her accept the Betrothal between us."

"No."

"Harry! Please!"

"No, Ms. Weasley. You reap what you sow. I suggest that you both get to your common rooms before curfew."

Draco smirked. He knew that Potter would refuse the bitch's request. He could do no less.

"Come along, I'll escort you to your tower. After all, we don't want an accident to befall you now, do we?"

Ginny wanted to protest but was forcibly pulled away by her 'master'. She started to cry as she left.

"Wow. I wasn't expecting all that drama." said Neville.

"Welcome to my life Nev."

Neville snorted. "Never easy is it?"

"You have no idea."

"Now what did you want to talk about?"

Harry made his usual request of an oath. Neville gave it and Harry began his story. By the time he was done Neville was stunned.

"Of course I'll be Lily's godfather. I'm honored that you asked."

"You are the only one to fully stand by me all these years, Nev, besides Hermione. I can think of no one that I would want to raise Lily besides you. Will you have a problem with Fleur being her godmother?"

"No. In fact I think that it's brilliant. If anything should happen to the rest of us, Fleur, at least, lives outside of Britain. I think that would be best for her. Otherwise she could grow up like Malfoy or something."

Harry snorted. "As if Sue, Amelia, or myself would allow that."

"But Dumbledore could interfere."

"Not if he wants to keep his magic he won't."

"Remind me never to get on your bad side."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Peter Pettigrew, aka Wormtail, sat on an uncomfortable cot in a small cell within the Ministry. He knew that with his trial before the Wizengament the next day that he would never be free, at least in the sense that he was used to.

Try as he might, he could not figure out how Harry had caught him. Once he had seen the babe. He knew that the dead mother was the girl that had stood by Harry back in his third year. With that knowledge he tried to hurry back to his Lord to tell him the news.

Now he was stuck in this miserable place and his Mark was really beginning to burn. The Dark Lord was getting impatient. No doubt wanting information that he didn't have. He had found nothing on Potter, his spawn, or the spawn's mother. Whoever the mother was, their identity was hidden well.

The mark was really beginning to hurt. The pain was increasing and it was soon unbearable. Nothing else mattered but answering the call. Trying to focus, the traitor tried turning into his animagus form.

To his surprise he did. Quickly he made his way to the cell's bars, intent on slipping in between them to make his escape. But just as his head was half way thru, the spell on the bars caused them to enlarge.

The rat never felt his head being crushed by the bars. He was dead before he realized it.

Far away, Voldemort gently pulled out of Pettigrew's mind just before the final death blow was struck. Those at the Ministry would never know that he had murdered the traitor instead of what they would assume was a suicide. It was one less problem to worry about.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry arrived at Stonehill, glad to be home after a rather long week teaching at Hogwarts. He was looking forward to spending some quality time with Lily and Susan. Especially after the emotional rollercoaster that he had been on lately.

(Flashback)

_Harry made his way towards the classroom after arriving by floo to his office. He heard a noise coming from out in the hall. Opening the door he saw that nearly ever Gryffindor fourth year and up were outside, waiting for him._

"_Harry!" shouted Colin Creevey._

"_Mr. Creevey. Please address me as Professor or Sir. I am, after all, your teacher."_

"_But…"_

"_But nothing, Mr. Creevey."_

_Ron stepped forward. "__**Sir**__, we feel that you owe us an explanation."_

"_I owe you nothing Mr. Weasley. However I'll set a few things straight."_

(End Of Flashback)

The explanation took over fifteen minutes. Many understood why he had refused to teach them Defense and thanked him for the courtesy. But a few didn't, like Ron. The git also couldn't get into his head that Harry could no longer play Quidditch with the House team. To Ron that was a greater sin than Harry graduating and teaching. The redhead refused to accept that he was being left behind.

After that he had to teach first year Slytherins and Gryffindors. It was that class that set the rest of the day.

(Flashback)

_Harry had finished with attendance and set about rearranging the students so that two Slytherins and two Gryffindors were in the same group. He could see the confusion in most of their face. But thankfully no looks of hostility._

"_This is how the seating arrangements will remain for the rest of the term. Each group is a team. Each team will work together on a project."_

_A small Slytherin girl's hand rose.  
_

"_Yes Ms. Hosmer?"_

"_What project would that be, sir?"_

"_Each team will choose a spell to research. It must be a group decision and effort. If I discover that some of you do little or nothing to help your teammates then you will fail. Meanwhile the other members of your team will be given extra credit. At the end of the term each team will make a presentation in front of the class on that spell. Does everyone understand?"_

_He saw several nods of agreements and no one raised their hand to ask another question._

"_Then let's get started."_

(End Of Flashback)

That had been the easiest class of the day. He had a harder time with the third and fourth years when he put them into groups. The Slytherin and Gryffindor fourth years had at first refused to comply. It was after he gave the entire class detention did they do as he asked. He knew that this one class would try his patience all the time.

Then when he came home and after putting Lily to bed, did he found another surprise waiting for him.

(Flashback)

_Harry was very tired. Who knew that something as simple as teaching could be so tiring? No wonder Snape was such a snarky git. Thankfully Lily went down with little fuss. He entered his room, stripping as he headed towards his bat. Not once did he look around to see if anyone else was in there with him. If he had then when he finished getting ready for bed he wouldn't have been caught so unprepared._

_HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

_Susan watched with wide eyes as Harry literally did a striptease for her without even noticing that she was in the room. Just as she was going to call out to him, he shut the door._

_Once she realized that Harry had no idea she was there, she began to giggle and get more comfortable._

_About fifteen minutes later Harry emerged from the bat. He was wearing only pajama bottoms. Susan got a much better look at his defined chest and abs as he walked closer to the bed. He still hadn't noticed that she was there. _

_HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

_Harry moved towards the bed on auto pilot. He set his watch and wand on the bedside table. Then he slipped under the covers. Lying on his left side, facing the wall, he was just starting to fall asleep when he felt a hand come over his right shoulder from the middle of the bed._

"_AHHH!" yelled Harry as he fell out of bed, grabbing his wand as he did so._

_A giggle caught his attention. Then he saw the mass of red hair._

"_SUSAN!"_

"_Har….Harry! That…. was…so…" She couldn't finish as she was laughing so hard._

_Harry growled as he picked himself up off the floor._

"_Care to tell me why you felt the need to scare me to death?"_

_Still laughing Susan replied "I tried to get your attention earlier but you just did your little striptease for me and went into the bath. Next time try to be a little closer. I missed some important spots that time."_

_Harry blushed bright red. "Susan!"_

"_What?" she asked before breaking down into the laughter that she had been holding back. She continued for a few minutes while Harry continued to glare at her. Finally she calmed down enough to speak, but she still had a smile on her face._

"_It's your own fault Harry. You didn't even look when you walked in. What would Moody say about that?"_

"_He'd probably chew me out for not practicing 'Constant Vigilance'. Now why are __**you**__ in here?"_

"_Trying to sleep."_

"_What?"_

_Susan sighed. "Harry, Aunt Amelia knows that I'm here. In fact she sort of suggested it in the first place."_

"_I don't follow."_

"_For all the knowledge that you gained from Hermione, you sure do lack the ability to connect the dots."_

"_Huh?"_

_She sighed again. "Harry we're getting married in less than four months. Nothing is going to stop that except if one of us dies. With that in mind I realized that we barely know each other. So Aunt Amelia suggested that I move into your rooms a little early so that we could get more comfortable around each other. She trusts me not to do anything that I'm not ready for and I trust you. I know that you will be a gentleman, probably too much of one. But will never push me to do anything that I'm not ready for."_

_Harry just stared at her with his mouth opened._

_Susan continued. "That doesn't mean that we can't explore some. I think that it might help us later on. Besides I enjoy a good cuddle and I think that you could use a few of those as well."_

_She leaned over and gave him a kiss before laying down in the bed, patting the place beside her._

(End Of Flashback)

That first night had been the hardest. He had a hard time relaxing with Susan in the bed. But after that he found her presence rather comforting. They would spend at least half an hour just talking about what ever struck their fancy or do a little snogging. Nothing heavy but it was still nice. Something that Harry had no real experience with.

Tonight, however, he wasn't going to get his cuddle time. At least right away. He, Susan, and Amelia were heading out to attend the Ministry Ball. Harry really didn't want to attend but as this was important to both Susan and Amelia he would. The fact that both women knew he didn't made them appreciate him more. Beside he was going to stick it to Fudge. Anything to make that man upset was worth the trouble.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The Ministry's annual Ball was already in full swing by the time that Harry and Susan arrived. Amelia had arrived earlier so that she could 'walk' the room, trying to see how certain people were going to vote in the upcoming elections.

"Do we _really_ have to be here?" whined Harry.

"No but I hate to think of the rant that Aunt Amelia would give if we didn't."

Harry shuddered. He had seen one of those and it still bothered him and he wasn't even the one getting ranted at.

"Alright but as soon as we can we're leaving."

"I think that can be arranged. Uh oh."

"What?"

"Don't look now."

"Why?"

"Fudge is on his way over here."

"Great." muttered Harry.

"Harry, my boy! So good of you to accept my invitation. Can I show you to my table?"

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I said no, Fudge. We're here as Amelia's guests."

"Amelia's? As in Amelia Bones?"

"Yes, the one and only. Susan's after all her niece."

"Perhaps I can introduce you to some of our more, uh, prestigious young ladies. I am sure that they and their families could help you in your endeavors."

Harry eyes turned ice cold, as well as his voice. Those around him began to back up almost immediately. "Are you saying that Susan, my _betrothed_, isn't good enough for me?"

Fudge didn't realize how thin of ice he was on. "Of course not! I had no idea that you had entered into an _arrangement_ with the family!"

"Not that it's any of your business but our betrothal was written long before either of us were born."

"Who wrote it?" asked someone that Harry didn't know.

"Godric Gryffindor and Helga Hufflepuff's husband."

That statement literally shut down most of the opposition. No one could fight a contract written by a founder and a founder's spouse. Even if they wanted to.

But Fudge wasn't one of those people. "Are you sure of that Harry? After all anyone could state that they had such a contract in order to convince you to merge their family with yours."

"If you doubt my word then ask the Goblins. They're the ones who told us. Now excuse us. I see Amelia trying to get our attention."

Harry led Susan around the soon to be ousted Minister and over to her Aunt.

"That was bloody brilliant, Your Grace." smirked Susan.

"You are _so_ going to get it when we get home and it's your 'Lordship' until we get married."

"Promise?"

Harry just growled at her as she giggled.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ron was busy in his dorm room, cleaning out a spill in his trunk. He had meant to throw away the potion that spilled earlier but had forgotten about it during the last month. Besides if his father or Merlin forbid, Harry, ever discovered it he would wish for death. Either of them could make his life miserable.

His heart was slightly heavy and he felt a little guilty over what he had done. Thankfully he hadn't gotten too far in his attempts to win Hermione. He was only following his mother's suggestion to Ginny about getting Harry. He had snuck the ingredients from his mother's private cupboard and brewed the same potion that she had mentioned to Ginny.

Slowly he began to give it to Hermione. When he saw that things hadn't changed, he upped the dosage. He kept at until they went their separate ways for the summer. Then Hermione had to go and die. It just wasn't fair! His thoughts were interrupted by Neville.

"What is that awful stench?"

"Umm, sorry mate. I spilled a potion in my trunk."

"What kind of potion? A stink bomb?"

Ron gave a weak chuckle. "Umm, no. A failed experiment."

"You? Experimenting with potions? _Right_!"

Ron gave another weak chuckle. "A moment of weakness."

"Let me help you then." Neville said, reaching for the bottles in Ron's hand.

Ron began to panic. "That's okay Nev, I'm almost done."

"I don't mind. The sooner it's done, the sooner the smell will leave."

A slight tug of war began before Neville got a hold of one of the unbroken bottles.

_Hermione's Love Potion!_ it read.

"Ron?"

"Nev, look, I…."

Neville's face turned to stone, putting the bottle in his pocket. "You better tell Harry about this before I do."

"I can't Nev! Harry'd kill me!"

"Maybe, but I can guarantee that he will definitely kill you if _I_ tell him."

"Please Nev! What harm is there in letting this stay between us. Harry's got Bones and Hermione's gone. I lost all the way round."

"Because Harry deserves to know the truth, Weasley. You have one week."

Neville handed the vial back and left the room.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry did his duty. He danced with every woman that Amelia and Susan introduced him to, as well as the two Bones women several times. He charmed, flattered and was nothing like his true self the entire time.

Not that he didn't have any fun. He did. Several times, Fudge and his cronies tried to interrupt, interfere, or just plain sabotage Amelia's efforts by trying to force Harry over into their court. Harry saw through their schemes and acted accordingly. The last time he quite loudly said so that everyone within several feet of him could hear that 'if he continued in trying to get him away from the crowd, that he'd sic the aurors on him and charge him with stalking'. That had several in the crowd trying to cover their amusement as Fudge turned bright red from embarrassment. After that Fudge and his cronies left him alone.

"I think that we can leave now Harry." whispered Susan in his ear as they danced.

"Thank Merlin." He muttered quietly to himself. Susan still heard it though and giggled.

Amelia looked at the young couple in amusement. She knew that Harry didn't like all of the attention that he received. But she was proud of him. He had charmed her supporters and several of those that hadn't decided on whom to vote for. She was rather happy with the results of the evening. She hoped to never use him like that again but knew that the possibility was likely.

Harry was very surprised when Amelia drew him in for a hug as he and Susan left the dance floor.

"Thank you. I know you didn't want to do this but I'm glad that you did." she whispered into his ear. Releasing him, she turned to Susan and smiled.

"Take him home and snog him within an inch of his life. He deserves it after tonight's performance."

Susan got a twinkle in her eye. "That's one order that I have no trouble in obeying." She grabbed Harry's hand and literally pulled him to the Floo. Both could hear Amelia chuckling behind them.

Once back at Stonehill, the young couple checked in with Marble. They then checked on Lily briefly before going to their own room.

"Now, Ms. Bones, I believe that I owe you something for your attitude tonight." said Harry, trying to sound stern as he advanced on her after shutting the bedroom door.

"Think so do you? What sort of punishment do you have in mind?" she giggled as she backed away slowly.

"A form of sweet torture." Harry smirked as he advanced even more on the now fast retreating witch.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Amelia was quietly contemplating how to tell Harry the news about Pettigrew when he, Susan, and Lily joined her at the breakfast table the next morning. Taking a sip of her tea she set out to deliver the news.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Last night, before the Ball, Pettigrew died in his cell."

Harry's head snapped up from his plate. "How?"

"According to the recording charm, he was delusional. Mumbling to himself and such. He also scratched at his Mark a great deal. Then for some reason he went head first into the cell bars. They reacted as they were spelled to and his head was crushed."

"Do you think that Voldemort had anything to do with it?"

"I have no doubts about that. We hadn't questioned Pettigrew too much as several members of the Wizengament refused to let us. We were banking on the element of surprise during his trial."

Harry scowled at hearing that. No doubt several of those that he met last night were the ones that blocked the questioning.

"I thought that you ought to know. Now where are the three of you headed to today?"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Monday morning Harry had the 'pleasure' of hosting Umbridge in his class. Every time she tried to interrupt him, he would ignore her and continued on with the lesson. He could tell that she was frustrated and angry over the snub that he was giving her. She pounced when his last morning class left for lunch.

"Mr. Potter!"

Harry refused to look up from his notes that he was going over. Dewey quietly popped in with his lunch and quickly left. He made a few adjustments to them on his laptop.

"Mr. Potter! Do not ignore me!"

"Hard to do with your screeching." muttered Harry to himself. "Yes Madam Umbridge? And its still Lord Potter or you may address me as Professor Potter if you wish."

"That remains to be seen."

Harry had to hide his smirk. The witch was almost as red as Fudge was during the Ball. He wondered how long it was going to take for her to explode.

"_Professor_ Potter, I can not help but notice that you are not using the Ministry approved text for this class."

"That's right. So what?"

"The Minister went to a great deal of trouble to acquire the usage of this text. I think that it show poor taste and judgment to not use it. Now as a representative of the Ministry I am ordering you to stop with your lessons. You are to use the materials that have already been approved by our top people."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I said 'no'. The Ministry has no say in what I teach. The Board approved the book. Since it was too late to add it to the book list, I paid for them myself." Harry picked up the Ministry book. "This" he said as he threw the book at her feet, "is the worst dribble I have ever had the privilege of reading. The author was either an idiot, terrified of the subject, or both. I'm inclined to believe it was both."

"Regardless that is what is approved for this class. Now I will ask you once again to use the text that we have provided!"

"And I'll tell you once again NO! Now get out of my classroom!"

Harry watched her stiffen in anger. She flounced to the door threw it open and turned around.

"Be it on your head then what happens." she spat as she left.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Neville waited over a week before approaching Harry about the potion. He knew that Ron was too much of a coward to go to his former friend and confess. Catching Harry alone wasn't easy though.

Finally, Neville caught a break as classes were dismissed for the weekend. He stepped in as the third year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws exited the room. He wasn't too surprised to see how excited the kids were. After all Harry Potter was their teacher.

"Professor?"

Harry looked up. He could tell from the look on Neville's face that what ever he wanted to say was important and could have devastating effects.

"Come on in Neville."

Neville stepped in and shut the door. Locking and charming it after coming into the room. He didn't want to be interrupted. He turned to face Harry. He knew what he had to say but the words just wouldn't work their way out.

Harry sighed. "That bad, Nev?"

Neville sighed and slumped into a nearby chair.

Taking in those actions, Harry followed suit. "That bad."

"Harry, what I have to tell you might come as a shock."

"Nev, I've had more shocks this year than I can count. I doubt that what you have to tell me will matter. Just say it."

Neville took a deep breath. "Last week I went into the dorm room where I saw Ron cleaning up a rather foul smelling mess from inside his trunk."

"Yeah?"

"Believe me it was one of the worst things I've ever encountered and that's with working with some of the smelliest things in our world."

Harry had to smile. "True. Some of those plants are down right foul."

Neville returned the grin briefly before getting serious again. "Anyway, I offered to help him clean it up and discovered something that could be criminal."

"Don't leave me in suspense, Nev."

Neville took another deep breath. "One of the vials was labeled 'Hermione's Love Potion'."

Harry sat stunned. He knew that someone had given her one, but _Ron_?

Neville continued. "After what you told me about Hermione, I knew that he had to have been the one to poison her. He's almost as bad as I am at potions. I gave him a week to tell you himself but I knew that he wouldn't. He's too much of a coward to do that."

Harry sat in silence. It was starting to get to Neville.

"What are you going to do about it?"

Neville's question brought Harry back to the present. "What? Oh nothing right now. I don't think that he intentionally tried to poison her even though that was the outcome. Letting him know would probably hurt him far more than not. At least I know the truth."

"What if he tries it again on someone else?"

"Then we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"You're a better man than I am Harry Potter."

"No, I'm not, but I doubt that Amelia would want to bail me out of jail for hurting the little shit like I want to."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ginny Weasley was not happy. In fact she was miserable. Her one saving grace at the moment was that she was still in the Gryffindor tower. Not that Malfoy wasn't trying to change that by stating that as a betrothed couple they were entitled to private rooms. But she had refused to move to them. So far Malfoy hadn't insisted that she do so, but he was enjoying the use of them she was sure.

She had little going for her in Gryffindor. Her year mates knew about what she and her family had tried to do to Harry. About how it had backfired on her, causing her to be betrothed to Malfoy. In fact it was as if she were a stranger to all of them from the way that they treated her.

Then there was Harry, himself. In class he basically ignored her. Although he did grade her work fairly, unlike Snape. But he was Harry after all. She still hadn't figured out who the baby's mother was. If she didn't know better she would have said that Hermione was, but there hadn't been enough time for her to do so. No someone else was the mother. Someone that had Harry wrapped around their finger far more than she ever had.

Oh how she wanted things to go back to the way they were before all of this.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The moment that Harry landed, he was striding purposely towards the training room. He was in desperate need to blow something up. He ignored Susan and Amelia as he walked by.

"I wonder what the problem is?" questioned Amelia out loud. She noted that Harry looked even angrier than when Delores tried to push that book on him the week before. That temper fit had the house elves working through the night repairing the room. By the look on his face, Amelia wondered if the room was still going to be standing by the time he ran out of steam. Suddenly the house shook and groaned, as if an earthquake was taking place.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out." stated Susan as she ran for the door.

Amelia followed behind. As they approached the training room, the magic rolling from it was almost overpowering. In fact Amelia had to stop twice to rest. Something she had never done before. Susan, however, practically ran to the room. She threw open the door and was shocked at the devastation of the room.

"Harry?"

Harry ignored her as he continued firing spell after spell at a conjured mannequin of Ron Weasley.

Susan walked slowly towards him. She made sure to make some noise as she walked up behind him to let him know she was there. She reached out and touched his shoulder.

"Harry?"

"He poisoned her."

"Who?"

"Ron."

It took a moment for Susan to understand. "Ron poisoned Hermione?"

Harry could only nod. Tears were now streaming down his face.

"Was it intentional?"

"No" Harry croaked out. "The git was trying to get her to love him instead of me so that Ginny could have me."

Amelia walked up behind the two. She had often wondered about whom had poisoned the young witch. She had to ask though. "How did you find out?"

"Neville."

"Neville Longbottom?" asked Susan.

"Yeah. He came across Ron cleaning up a mess in his trunk and found a bottle. Ron all but admitted to giving it to her."

"I see. Then what did you do?"

"Nothing. I finished my day and left. I couldn't take the strain of holding it in once I landed, so I came in here to cool off."

Staring at the destruction of the room, Amelia couldn't help but be impressed by Harry's control. He was much better at it than most of her Aurors. Looking back at the teen she saw that Susan now had Harry in a hug as he cried on her shoulder. Their relationship wasn't the most ideal but they were honest with each other. At first she had several reservations about it, given Harry's history. But he never compared Susan with the Granger girl. He was slowly opening his heart to her niece and for that she was grateful.

"What do you want to do about it?"

"I don't know. I don't think that Ron intentionally tried to poison her. But I do question how he knew how to make a love potion in the first place. It's not something that Snape has covered yet in class. And I highly doubt that he would do research to find one."

"I agree with Harry. Weasley wouldn't have put that much effort into it." added Susan.

"No, but Molly would. I think that we need to meet with Arthur, at least to make him aware of the problem. Even if no charges are filed against the boy."

"Alright, but this will kill him."

"I know."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Delores Umbridge was in full fury. _How dare that little twerp ignore her and the Ministry_ _after all that they had done for him!_ Had she known that Potter was no where near his relatives' house that night, she would have never sent the Dementors there in the first place. But she was going to have the last laugh. Oh yes she was and she was going to enjoy it.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Albus Dumbledore was in a rather quiet mood. His spies in the school had told him that Harry and Neville had spoken privately twice. Both conversations had been obscured so there was no way for him to know what was said. He deduced that the first conversation was about Ms. Granger. The second one was a mystery but whatever was said had Harry furious. Some how the boy had contained that fury until he left the castle.

As he sat, he replayed the memory of the Will reading in his head. How had the boy known about the contract? Had Sirius betrayed them? Those were just some of the questions that had been plaguing him. But the biggest one was who the child's mother was. How did Harry know that the babe was really his?

As he was thinking of these things, his floo roared to life.

"Albus Dumbledore?"

The old man went over to the fireplace. The person waiting for him caught him totally by surprise.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was lunch time the next day, when a Slytherin second year came running into his classroom.

"Professor Potter!"

"Yes Ms. Stafford?"

"Come quick! The old bat's gone crazy!"

"What old bat?"

"Umbridge! She's handing out detentions to anyone caught with your text book!"

Harry stood up and began walking towards the door.

"Hurry! She's going to torture them!"

Harry began to run towards the Great Hall.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Delores Umbridge was in her element. She now had total control over the school and its students. She was only waiting for the main star to appear.

Nearly everyone jumped as Harry Potter slammed the doors to the Great Hall open. He purposely strode up the aisle towards her. He noted that several of his students and friends were seated at the tables, writing what appeared to be lines. He stopped when he saw that blood, not ink was being used. Turning his stare towards the head table he saw that all the staff, save Snape, were bound to their respective chairs and had been silenced. He noted that Dumbledore was no where to be found.

"What the bloody hell is going on?"

"Detentions, _Professor_ Potter."

"Detentions for what?"

"For not having the approved Ministry text."

Harry growled low in his throat. He strode purposely up to the table.

"So you decided that since I said 'no' that you could hurt the innocent ones, is that it?"

Umbridge got a triumphant look in her eye. "But of course. That is until you co-operate with the Ministry in this matter and endorse Cornelius in the upcoming elections."

"Are you mad!"

"No. I can assure you that I am not."

"You have to be! Why else would you get a kick out of torturing children!"

"I assure you that I get no pleasure from this. You and they brought this upon yourselves."

Harry said nothing more. A flick of his wand, sent a Patronus message to get help. Within minutes several Aurors and Amelia arrived. When they stepped into the Great Hall they were shocked at what they saw.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" shouted Amelia.

"A simple disciplinary problem, Amelia. Nothing for you to worry about."

"A disciplinary problem! Why are you using Blood Quills on children Delores?"

"I told you discipline. Each one of them had a non Ministry approved text book. Since they seemed to think there was nothing wrong in that, I decided to use my position and punish the offenders."

"What book?"

"My Defense book." answered Harry.

Amelia was beyond angry. "That book was approved by the _Board_, Delores. The Ministry has no say in it!"

"But we do! Potter should have never been selected as the professor of such a subject! He should still be a student!"

"Enough of this! Delores Umbridge you are under arrest for torture by use of an illegal device on a minor. Aurors Hancock, Rice, and Temple take her to the holding cells. The rest of you bag the evidence and take statements."

"You have no authority to arrest me! I am the Senior Under Secretary to the Minister! I have his support in everything that goes on in this school! Potter and your two lackeys have refused to use the text provided by the Ministry. That abomination of a book that they are using isn't! You have no right to interfere in any discipline that I give in this matter. Now go patrol something and leave the dispensing of justice in this matter to me."

Amelia was so shocked that she couldn't say a word. Harry however had just the thing to say.

"Stupify!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

As Umbridge was being processed by some loyal Aurors, Amelia and Harry were in her private office waiting for Arthur Weasley's arrival. It had been a long day already what with Umbridge's tantrum and cleaning up the results from it. Luckily there was no permanent damage to any of the affected students. Every one of them was proud that they had stood up to the witch and for their professors. It showed Harry that he was making a difference. Especially after he saw several first year Slytherins helping their year mates heal their wounds. It did his heart good. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Arthur Weasley stepped into the office. He looked some what puzzled as to why Amelia had asked to speak with him. Even more so when he saw Harry seated in front of Amelia's desk as well.

"Take a seat, Arthur."

Arthur sat down. "What's going on, Amelia?"

Amelia sighed. There was no easy way to bring this subject up. "Arthur, something has come to light that will affect you and your family"

Arthur looked even more confused.

"Arthur, what I'm about to tell you is strictly confidential."

"I understand. Is this about You-Know-Who?"

"No and Dumbledore cannot find out."

That had Arthur raising his eyebrows. "Why?"

"Because he would use this to control you and your family even more than he does now."

"I don't understand."

"Arthur, I have some documents from Ms. Granger's healer that she had been poisoned by a love potion."

Arthur's eyes widened. "But I thought that she died in an auto crash?"

"She did. But if the crash wouldn't have killed her, the poison would have. She would have died within a month of her orginal death."

"But what does that have to do with my family?"

Amelia looked at Harry, who took over. "Mr. Weasley, I know that you are a decent person and that you have tried to raise your children to follow that."

"Thank you Harry."

"But, and I hate to say this, you are not their only parent."

"You think Molly had something to do with this?"

"Sir, I remember overhearing her tell Hermione and Ginny about using a love potion on you when you both were younger."

"I had forgotten about that."

"I don't know the details but Neville Longbottom discovered a love potion with Hermione's name on it in Ron's hand. Apparently Ron was trying to clean up a broken vial of the stuff and Neville went to help him. He gave Ron a week to come clean with me before coming to me himself."

Arthur could scarcely believe what he was hearing. "But why would Neville come to you about this?"

Harry and Amelia looked at each other, not quite sure how to answer the question.

"Because Neville knew that I was with Hermione when she died."

Thankfully Arthur accepted that answer. "What are you planning to do?"

"Although your son didn't intend to poison Ms. Granger, he did knowingly make a potion that is banned by the Ministry."

"Do you intend to try him?"

"No. I think it best if we handle this quietly and privately."

"Thank you."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Albus Dumbledore was never more surprised than he was when Amelia, Harry, and Arthur arrived at his office door.

"What do I owe the pleasure of this visit to?"

"Headmaster, I want you to call Ronald Weasley up here." stated Amelia.

"Arthur, has something happened to Molly? Do I need to send for your daughter as well?"

"No just Ron for now."

Curiosity showing, Dumbledore sent a patronus message to Professor McGonagall, requesting that she bring Ronald Weasley to his office immediately. They all waited in silence.

A small chime went off in the office, indicating that Ron and McGonagall had arrived.

"Come in."

Ron entered first. He immediately knew that he was in trouble when he saw his father standing there with Harry and Madam Bones.

"Mr. Weasley, your father would like to talk to you." said Dumbledore.

"Dad?"

"Ron, never have I had to question a child of mine's integrity until now."

"I don't understand."

"I want a truthful answer, Ronald. Did you or did you not give Hermione a love potion before she died?"

Ron paled. _How had his father found out about that!_ "Dad, I…."

Arthur looked at his son in disappointment. "You just answered my question. Where did you learn to brew it?"

"I…..I didn't give her that much! Besides she's dead! It's not like it killed her or anything!"

"Ron, your potion poisoned that young witch. She was already dying when she was killed. Now how did you learn to brew that potion?"

Ron looked at his feet. "I heard Mum mention it to Ginny. She wanted Gin to brew it with Harry in mind. I found the recipe and snuck the ingredients out of Mum's cupboard. I didn't know that the potion was bad! I would've never given it to her if I had known."

Silence filled the room. Arthur turned to Amelia and nodded.

"Ronald Weasley you are hereby expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hand me your wand."

Ron's hand trembled as he handed over his wand to Madam Bones. She broke it and threw the pieces into the fire before Dumbledore could stop her.

"Mr. Weasley, a house elf is currently packing you belongings. You will leave with your father and never set foot in this school again. Do you understand?"

"Yes" whispered Ron.

"Amelia, was that really necessary? After all the boy didn't know about the potion being poisonous. He can still help our society and redeem himself."

"Dumbledore, the boy used a banned substance on another human being. Technically he could go to Azkaban for it. I don't think that this is a bad punishment."

"And I agree with her." stated Arthur.

"But the boy has his whole life ahead of him!"

"He still knows right from wrong. Now I need to conduct a search of Ms. Weasley's trunk."

"Why?"

"To see if we have to do another expulsion."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

In the weeks that followed Ron's expulsion, rumors about what had happened ran wild in the school. Harry heard everything from Ron being not a 'true' Weasley or to being a traitor to his family and the Wizarding world in general. Another Rumor was that he was being hidden away so that he couldn't tell anyone the things that he knew. As if anyone would trust Ron with state secrets.

The only ones in the school that knew the truth were Dumbledore, McGonagall, the twins, Harry, Neville, Ginny, and Draco. The latter knew only because he had to be present when Amelia searched Ginny's trunk for suspected love potions. Thankfully she found none. Either Ginny hadn't made the potion or she had gotten rid of it after the disaster at the Will reading.

Neville knew only because Harry felt that he had the right to know and he took it upon himself to tell him. After all he had risked a great deal to tell Harry in the first place as a true friend would.

Harry hoped that things would get back to normal soon.

While rumors flew around Hogwarts as to why Ron had been expelled, Arthur was finally making himself known in his own home. For years he had allowed Molly to do as she wanted simply because it was easier than arguing with her about it. But enough was enough!

Arthur was forever grateful that his older children turned out the way they had. Bill had a very promising career with Gringotts. Charlie enjoyed the work that he did with the dragons. Percy, while pompous, still had some moral values and wasn't a total loss. The twins were too much like Molly's brothers to be corrupted. But he had failed his youngest two.

Ron, now, would never know the pleasure of using magic as it was meant to be used. His quest for fame and fortune had led him down a path that he could never return from. Ginny, too, had started on this same path but hopefully with the Malfoys, she would have a brighter future.

Then there was Molly. She was no longer the woman that he had married. He knew that she had used a love potion on him when they first started dating. How could he not? But the use of it had allowed him to overcome his shy nature and do what he had always wanted to. Kiss Molly Prewett until her toes curled.

He had thought that they had had a beautiful marriage built on love and trust. But this made him wonder if any of it was real.

Halloween was approaching and it was Harry's least favorite holiday. The only bright spot was that Umbridge's trial was being held that day. Meaning Harry wouldn't be able to attend the feast at Hogwarts. Thank Merlin for small miracles. In fact he sent all of his classes to the Library, where under the supervision of Madam Pince, they were to work on their spell presentations. The first couple of hours Harry was in there with them, helping where he could.

At the appointed hour Harry, left Hogwarts for the Ministry. Thankfully, Amelia sent her assistant to the Atrium to find him when he arrived. The courtroom was packed as several people wanted to see first hand the downfall of Delores Umbridge. He sat in a designated area so that he could reach the witness stand quickly and without interference.

Harry watched as Umbridge was led in by six Aurors. Obviously Amelia was taking no chances with the arrogant witch. Said witch had a huge smirk on her face. It was as if she was expecting to be acquitted and would receive some sort of compensation for her wrongful imprisonment.

A wizard that Harry didn't know banged the gavel onto a table, bringing the room to order.

"Delores Jane Umbridge, you are here to answer to the charges filed against you. They are as follows: Use of an illegal device, namely a blood quill. Using said device on a minor, 155 counts. Abusing Ministry authority in a non Ministry setting, namely Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Use of an illegal substance on a minor, namely Veritiserum, 15 counts. How do you plea?"

"Not Guilty."

"So noted. Prosecution you may begin."

Amelia stood. "Thank you Chief Warlock. I would like to call Lord Potter to the stand."

Harry stood and went to the empty seat.

"Please state your name for the court."

"Lord Harry James Potter."

"Lord Potter, what is your current occupation?"

"I teach Defense Against the Dark Arts1st through 4th years at Hogwarts."

"Can you tell the members of the Wizengament about your interaction with the defendant?"

"Ms. Umbridge has refused to accept my posting to the school. She has tried to have the Minister order me to return to the position of a student, not believing that I had already taken my OWLS and NEWTS. When that failed she then tried to 'persuade' me to follow her prescribed text in my classes. When I told her 'no' she told me that what would happen 'would be on my head'."

"Did something happen?"

"Yes. Over a week later she assigned detentions to every student in my classes. At first I didn't think that anything was wrong as I saw that they were writing lines. Then I saw that they were in blood. She had every Professor save Snape and Dumbledore, bound to their chairs unable to move. After an exchange of words, I used my Patronus to summon you and your Auror team."

"Thank You, Lord Potter."

Umbridge's barrister stood up.

"Mr. Potter."

"Lord Potter."

"Yes, of course, Lord Potter. May I ask how you came to have your title at such a young age?"

"I hardly think that it has anything to do with this."

"Oh but it does."

Amelia stood up. "How?" she asked.

"I find it rather surprising that a mere boy has been given the title of a very influential family but the fortunes of two as well? The Potter one I can understand but the Black one? No somehow this _child_ has maneuvered his way into gaining that one. If he can do that then he may think that he can do anything, including his being above the law because of who he is."

Several members and spectators voiced their outrage. They were finally silenced by the new Chief Warlock.

"Lord Potter you need not answer that question. Mr. Huron, please keep your questions to the matter at hand. Your client is on thin ice now. Do not make it worse for her by using questionable tactics."

"But Chief Warlock! I must ask the witness these questions! If I can not then why are we having a trial in the first place? Simply sentence her guilty and let the innocent go to prison."

"I will answer the question."

Every eye looked at Harry in surprise. Umbridge seemed to smirk at that. She seemed to think that Harry's own words would condemn him. Was she in for a surprise!

"Very well, Lord Potter. But when you wish to stop we will do so."

Harry nodded. "My emancipation was granted to me by the Goblins after they discovered the cover up that Dumbledore or tried to do almost my entire life. He lied to them and me over the years. My title came from that."

"And those details?"

"That I won't tell you."

The barrister grunted softly. He obviously didn't like that answer. "How did you get most of the Black fortune? It should have gone to the next male in the family, namely Draco Malfoy, who is Lord Black."

"Sirius had no children. Also I was his godson, the closest person that he considered family to him. Due to a forced signing of a marriage contract with the Weasley family for what they assumed was with me, Sirius came to Gringotts and changed his will. It was a calculated risk on his part."

"But the money still should have gone to the Malfoy heir! The current lord Black is a blood relative!"

"Why? None of the estate was entailed. Sirius had every right to give his things to whom he wanted to. You and I shouldn't argue with that. The fact that Draco is what he is, sealed his fate over the family fortune in the first place."

Several heads nodded in agreement. The man knew that he couldn't continue in that line of questioning. Too many before him had also done the same thing.

"Very well then. I suppose that answer will suffice. Now I would like you to explain how you were given the posting of the Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher?"

"Madam Bones came to me as a representative of the Board of Governors offering me the post."

"I see. Why?"

"They felt that the last few teachers that Dumbledore had hired were less than stellar."

Someone snorted over that statement.

"But why you _specifically_?"

"I have no idea."

"Could it be that you offered them a bribe to give you the posting?"

Harry got rather angry. "NO!"

"Do not lie Lord Potter. I have here a statement from Gringotts that shows a rather large withdrawal by you for Hogwarts. That certainly looks like a bribe to me."

"That was the purchase of the textbook that I planned on using."

"One that wasn't approved by the Ministry?"

"Yes. I read that drivel that they wanted to use. It was worse than reading about Lockhart." he shuddered.

Several chuckles were heard before they were covered up.

"Books that you charged Hogwarts for then?"

"No. My goblin accountant merely noted what I was using the money for, for the accounting records. He knew that I wasn't going to get the money back and didn't pester me about it, unlike some people I know. I provided the books without charge. They can be reused each year, saving the parents several Galleons on books."

"A little presumptuous of you isn't it, thinking that you will be the Defense professor next year?"

"My contract is for five years, unless it is breached."

"So if what you say is true then why attack my client's character? She was only doing her job and trying to help you."

"She's a vicious bitch! She cares for nothing other than for herself and her reputation. This would include the Ministry, because if it looks bad than so does she."

"Isn't that a little strong?"

"No. Anyone who can torture students and children with no remorse, are some of the worst people that I know."

"I see. I see that when Harry Potter says someone is guilty then everyone assumes that he's right."

Now Harry was really angry. So were several others. But Harry's next words stopped them all cold.

"That's right I'm nothing but an attention seeking prat. I won the Tri-Wizard Tournament by a fluke all because I fought Voldemort at the end of it, causing the death of a fellow champion and classmate. If I remember correctly, the Minister refused to believe me and most of the populous followed that dictate until they realized that I was right all along. DO NOT question my integrity again."

"I….."

"You what?"

"I merely meant that you are accustomed to getting what you want."

Harry snorted loudly. "Too many of you believe that. I, who didn't know that I was a wizard until I turned eleven. I, who was a virtual slave to my so called 'family'. The same family that Saint Dumbledore placed me in so that I would forever be under his influence and control."

Several were staring at Harry at this point.

The new Chief Warlock regained his composure first. "Do you have any more questions for the witness?"

"No."

"Very well. Madam Bones do you have any other witnesses?"

"Yes. I call Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt to the stand."

Ginny spent the day in seclusion. Her life was spiraling out of control, with no hope of finding a safe landing with the one that she loved. Each day she watched Harry slip further and further away from her. She couldn't take much more of this. Silently and slowly she made her way to the Astronomy tower.

As she reached the top, she went to the edge and looked down. Slowly she climbed onto the wall. Looking towards the darkening sky she whispered "I love you Harry" and stepped off the edge.

The Halloween Feast was in full swing when a much shaken first year came running into the room. Professor McGonagall reached the girl first and quickly followed the child out of the room. Soon several other staff members joined her.

At the base of the Astronomy Tower lay the broken body of Ginny Weasley. Professor Snape personally told Draco the bad news. He in turn sent the news on to his mother. The event didn't bother him one way or another.

Harry and Amelia arrived together at Stonehill. Both were tired and wanted nothing more than to have a quiet dinner and relax. That was something that neither would get. The moment that they arrived Susan pounced on them, wanting details of the trial.

"Umbridge got a hundred years in Azkaban. One for each student that had to use that vile quill."

"Good. She deserved it the…"

"Susan!"

"Sorry Auntie."

"Believe me I do understand but remember that you are a lady and should act as such."

"Yes Auntie."

Amelia winked at her. "Now is supper ready?"

"Waiting for you in the dining room."

The three of them moved towards the room when the floo chimed. Amelia went over to answer it. Kingsley Shacklebolt's head appeared in the green flames.

"Kingsley?"

"Sorry to interrupt your evening but something's happened at Hogwarts."

"What?"

"Ginny Weasley's dead."

The Headmaster's office was crowded. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were there, along with the Malfoy's, Snape, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Shacklebolt, and Tonks.

Harry and Amelia walked into a shouting match.

"You promised to take care of her! Now she's dead!" shouted Molly.

"If she wasn't a blood traitor then she wouldn't have killed herself." sneered Lucius.

"SHE DIDN'T KILL HERSELF! SHE WAS PUSHED! MY GINNY WOULD NEVER DO THAT! SHE KNOWS OF THE CONSEQUENCES INVLOVED! NO! SHE WAS MURDERED!"

"Molly calm down."

"NO! MY BABY IS DEAD BECAUSE OF EITHER THAT BOY SHE WAS BEING FORCED TO MARRY OR POTTER PUSHED HER OFF THAT TOWER!"

"Molly!"

"ONE OR BOTH OF THEM ARE GUILTY! I WANT THEM ARRESTED AND SENT TO AZKABAN TONIGHT!"

"Mrs. Weasley, I wasn't even here." Harry said. Practically every eye turned to where he and Amelia were standing.

"A convenient excuse! If you hadn't forced my Ginny to acknowledge her life debt to you then she wouldn't have been forced into a betrothal with someone that she didn't love!"

"Like you were trying to do to me."

"NO! I know that you would have been happy with my Ginny. You just had to throw all those years of planning away for a couple of whores!"

Harry heard Amelia's gasp beside him. An invisible wind began to swirl around Harry.

"You vicious _bitch_! Hermione and Susan are and have always been better women than you and your _precious_ daughter could ever be! It was _you_ who filled her head with dreams and ideas that she was the one and only for me. Never mind what anyone else's dream are! You and you alone are the one to blame for her suicide!"

Molly stood up and placed herself in front of Harry. Arthur tried to get her to move back but she shook him off.

"HOW DARE YOU! So this is how you repay us for taking you in and treating you as one of our own! We fed, housed and supported you for what? Betrayal and death in the end! If I ever see or hear from you again I'll curse you so much that you'll wish you were dead!"

"Is that a threat?"

"Yes!"

Amelia stepped in between them. "Molly Weasley! I'll take into consideration that you are upset and not yourself, but threaten Harry again and I'll arrest you. Understand?"

Both Harry and Amelia saw the woman's mouth moving but no sound was coming out. Harry saw Mr. Weasley putting his wand away.

"I'm sorry about that. I offer my apologies to you both. Ginny's death has hit us all hard."

Harry nodded and stepped around the silently yelling witch. He noted that Dumbledore was watching him closely.

"What happened?"

"It seems that Ms. Weasley was unhappy and decided to jump from the Astronomy Tower during the feast."

Harry rounded on Draco. "Where were you at during all this?"

"Eating like any sensible person."

"Did you even notice that Ginny wasn't there?"

"Not really. She had a habit of avoiding the Great Hall during the main meal times."

Harry grunted. He felt slightly guilty over what Ginny had done but not enough for it to really bother him.

"Did she leave any sort of note?"

Dumbledore handed him a sealed envelope. "Only to you my boy. It seems that her heart wanted you to know hers. Perhaps this could have been avoided if you had accepted what you should have back in August."

"I doubt that. Still trying to control me old man?"

Dumbledore said nothing. His planned release of the girl's death to the press would help him and make the boy look like the bad guy. He hoped that the outcry from the public would bring the boy back to him for advice. Once that happened the boy would follow where ever he led him.

Harry looked at the envelope for a few seconds. Ginny had addressed it to him, calling him her love. He shook his head at her stubbornness until the very end. Refusing to satisfy anyone's curiosity, he put the envelope into a pocket.

"Aren't you going to read it, my boy?"

"Not here where everyone can see how disturbed she was."

"I highly doubt that Ms. Weasley was what I would call 'disturbed', my boy."

"I don't. She was a stalker thanks to her mother. One that has cost her the ultimate price, her life. If she had and if Malfoy had put a little effort into being with her then I doubt that she would have jumped. I pity her now more than ever."

Dumbledore frowned. "Do you not think that you share some of the guilt?"

"Not really."

"How did you come to that conclusion, my boy?"

"Why should I feel guilty about what Ginny has done to herself? She was the one who couldn't accept what life has thrown at her. She whined, cried, and complained, hoping that like always she would get her way. When I brought the Life Debt into the picture, I think she finally realized that she wasn't going to get what she wanted. But then I wasn't supposed to do a lot of things was I Headmaster?"

"I think that you have wandered off the topic my boy. Ms. Weasley loved you. She was willing to accept that your life would be a hard one. She had every right to dream of being married to you. Only you had to crush those dreams and ignore her until she took her own life. Because of that I will always feel that you are the guilty one."

"Think what you will. I can't and won't change your mind. But remember when all is said and done and you're facing whatever deity that you believe in, could you still say that and expect to get into heaven?"

Dumbledore refused to answer. The boy refused to back down. So be it. The public fallout will soon send him hurrying back to his side. He could wait.

The following morning, Harry found that Dumbledore was pulling no punches when he read the _Western Wizard_ article, who sent him a free copy. Apparently he tried to place it in the _Daily Prophet_. However they refused to after they noticed that the article was based not on facts but on one opinion, his. Harry gave the staff a bonus for that.

_Boy-Who-Lived ignores former flame! Flame jumps to her Death!_

_Last evening tragedy struck Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when Ginerva Weasley, daughter of Arthur and Molly Weasley, jumped from the top of the Astronomy Tower to her death. Ms. Weasley was betrothed to Lord Black and heir to the Malfoy fortune, Draco Malfoy. _

_It was confirmed by Headmaster Albus Dumbledore that Ms. Weasley was not happy as of late due to the sudden cold attitude of Lord Potter, who is betrothed to Ms. Susan Bones. When asked, the Headmaster admitted that Ms. Weasley did leave a note but to Lord Potter and no one else. This begs the question why? Why should a young woman who is to marry into an Ancient and Noble house such as the Black one, leave a death message for another?_

_We, at the Western Wizard, have learned that Lord Potter demanded the acknowledgement of a Life Debt owed to him by Ms. Weasley and that she 'marry Lord Black or forfeit her life'. How can someone have that much power over someone else? We demand an investigation into this and other possible abuses of power by the Boy-Who-Lived! _

_We offer our deep felt condolences to both the Malfoy and Weasley families over this troubling manner. _

Dumbledore was pleased with the article. Even though the article was well written, the Western Wizard wasn't very well known in England. It wouldn't do the damage to the boy like he wanted. Still enough received the paper, enough to help spread the rumors. Soon the boy would be running to him for help with the fallout. Soon he would be under his control again.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Happy 4th Of July everyone! I thought that I would drop a note to say that I probably won't update until the end of July or perhaps even into August. One, my family and I are going on vacation next week and the day after we get back, my niece, potter8668jr will be having her tonsils out. Then a week after that the company I work for is hosting an after hours party. So I will be very busy until probably my birthday which is in the beginning of August.

Thanks for your support

potter8668

Chapter 10:

Much to Dumbledore's disappointment the public fallout over the Weasley girl's death was minimal. It didn't even really affect the boy. It did however affect the Malfoy family as the public blamed them for the girl's death. If only the Prophet had published the news, then the boy would be almost begging at his feet for help. Somehow, some way there had to be a way of controlling the boy. It was only a matter of time before he found it.

Once Ginny's death notice was published, Harry refused to discuss it. The letter that she had left for him remained unopened. Harry would have destroyed it if Susan hadn't stopped him. After a long talk between the two of them, he put the letter away and forgot about it.

One week after Ginny's death, Amelia was sworn in as the Minister of Magic. Dumbledore openly opposed her, but with Harry publicly endorsing her, she won by a landslide. Her first act as Minister was to investigate every department within the Ministry. She had just made the first move in the war.

Susan sighed in relief as she exited the floo at Stonehill. She was still amazed over how Harry had taken all of his OWLS and NEWTS in one go. She had done only three OWLS and was exhausted. Thankfully she had only two more to go.

She made her way toward their bedroom. She could hear through the open door Marble playing with Lily, trying to get her to roll over again. The little imp had done the same thing the day before for the first time. Now she thought that it was some new game to play. Susan had never seen Harry look more proud and happy. Anyone would have thought that he had just won the lottery from the look on his face. She was just happy that he had gotten to see it given how busy he had been lately.

Inside the bedroom, Susan began to make herself more comfortable. A quick shower and change of clothes went a long way to help revive her. As she sat in one of the chairs in front of the fireplace, a pair of hands touched her shoulders. She tensed for a moment before giving into the magic hands of one Harry Potter. She moaned in appreciation and closed her eyes.

"Rough day?"

"Not any more. Merlin you have the best hands."

Harry chuckled as he continued massaging her shoulders. She hung her head to give him better access to her neck. Several minutes later all the tension left Susan's body. She wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and go to sleep.

"Susan?"

"Hum?"

"Care to join me for dinner?"

"Dinner?"

"Yeah. I thought that since Amelia's going to be late and Lily's with Marble that we could have a quiet dinner together. Just the two of us."

Susan cracked an eye open. Sure enough a small table was set up in their bedroom. Dewey was standing nearby, ready to serve. Standing, she went up to Harry and gently kissed him on the lips.

"I'd love to."

Offering her his arm, he said cheekily, "M'Lady."

"Prat."

As Harry and Susan ate their quiet dinner, Voldemort called his followers together for a meeting.

"My loyal Deatheaters."

"Master." answered several.

"Amelia Bones has declared war on us. She must be eliminated. Thanks to our loyal goblin follower, I know where she is hiding. With her is none other than the bane of my existence, Harry Potter."

Lucius Malfoy stepped forward. "What would you like us to do Master?"

Harry sat in his classroom. It had been a week since Susan had finished her OWLS. Now she was working on the wedding. All agreed that it was to be a small one, due to the threat from both Dumbledore and Voldemort. He wished it were over already. Not that he was regretting his marrying Susan but he could deal without all the drama. Must be a male thing. His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Neville.

"Sorry to interrupt, Professor."

"No problem, Neville. What can I do for you?"

"Nothing related to school."

"Then call me Harry, Nev."

Instead of saying anything, Neville handed him a rolled parchment, tied with a gold ribbon.

"What's this?"

"Open it."

Harry untied the ribbon and unrolled the scroll. Inside held a pleasant surprise.

'_Lord Potter, heir to the Dukedom of Gryffindor & Lady Bones are cordially invited to attend a ball at the Longbottom estate to honor the joining of Neville, Heir to Lord Longbottom and Ms. Hannah Abbott on Saturday evening at eight.'_

"Nev?"

"Harry, I don't have a brother. I want you to stand by me as if you were. My grandmother agrees and approves."

"Stand by you?"

Neville blushed. "It's not a betrothal. Hannah and I will be married by the end of the night. I want you to be my support for that."

"I'd be honored to Nev. Tell me what I need to do."

Saturday proved to be a very busy day at Stonehill. Susan left early to go to Hannah's home and help her with several details for the Ball. Harry was going to pick her up there. Amelia spent the day in her private study catching up on some paperwork so that she could enjoy herself later at the Ball.

Harry got to spend the entire day with his number one lady, Lily. Despite the fact that they had to stay within the confines of Stonehill, the two of them explored to their hearts content. Lily who now held her head high while in her father's arms showed Harry the wonder of the world around him by seeing the joy and surprise in her expressions. There were many firsts that day. Her first horse ride, with Harry holding her while walking beside her. Her first butterfly. Her first taste of something sour, causing her father to laugh at her facial expression. But the best was her first word, at least Harry thought so since it wasn't too legible.

So after a full day, Lily went down for the night quickly and quietly. That gave Harry plenty of time to ready himself for the Ball. Amelia had already left and Harry went to the Abbott's home to pick up Susan.

Little did he know that his night would be very long and would not be by choice.

While Harry and Susan were heading towards the Ball, Lucius Malfoy was readying his troops for the invasion of the Bones' home. He had no idea that the family was gone for the night. Of the Deatheaters that had been invited found that they couldn't discuss it with someone that hadn't been invited. An extra security measure for everyone involved.

The goblin traitor had sent some of his clan members to help bring down the ancient wards. Soon chaos would reign supreme.

The ceremony had gone off without a hitch. The happy couple were busy thanking those that had attended and for their gifts. Harry was dancing with Amelia, when she suddenly stiffened.

"What? Is something the matter?"

"Stonehill has been breached."

Harry stared at her for a split second before running towards the exit. His one thought was on Lily.

The moment he was outside the wards of Longbottom Manor, Harry apparated to Stonehill. A crack behind him had him moving quickly and training his wand on whomever just arrived. He lowered only slightly as he saw that it was Amelia, Susan, Neville, and more of those that had been in the D.A.

Inside the stone home the group found several house elf bodies, all dead.

"They protected the house and died doing so." murmured Amelia.

Harry didn't answer. He ran towards Lily's room. The door was off its hinges. Neither Lily nor Marble was anywhere to be found.

Susan had arrived just after Harry had. Tears welled up in her eyes as she saw the room's destruction. Trying to give Harry some hope she started rubbing his back and said "Maybe they escaped?"

Harry looked at her with tears streaming down his face. He literally fell on her and sobbed.

Amelia came up slowly behind them. She looked Susan in the eye. Something in that look gave Susan pause.

"What is it Auntie?"

Harry composed himself and stood straight. Now was not the time for a breakdown. Lily was alive. He could feel that. Scared but alive. He too saw Amelia's look.

"What?"

"According to the recording charms, Deatheaters invaded the house."

"But how? What about the wards?"

"That's just it. Goblins helped to bring them down."

A look of pure fury settled itself on Harry's face. He said nothing as he strode back downstairs and to the main floo in the house. His 'students' looked on in fear. None of them wanted to be the one that Harry Potter was mad at.

Harry threw a handful of floo powder into the flames, stepped into the fireplace and yelled "Gringotts!"

Voldemort was waiting impatiently for his followers to return from their mission. He wanted either the boy's brat or woman. He didn't care which. Either one could be used to draw the boy out so that he could kill him.

Several apparation pops were heard. A smaller group than the one that had left walked into the main room.

"Where is my hostage Lucius?"

"There are none. We were betrayed my Lord."

"Betrayed! By whom?"

"The goblin."

"How?"

"Apparently he wanted Potter's nanny, who is also a goblin. He took both her and the child. Potter, his slut and Bones were not there. I have no idea where they are at."

Voldemort was furious. His plan was another failure. All because he trusted a goblin. Well no more.

"I am most displeased Lucius. _Crucio_!"

Voldemort kept the spell on the scion of the Malfoy family for over an hour. By the time Voldemort removed the spell, Lucius was unresponsive and drooling.

"Remove him." Stated Voldemort as he sat at a nearby table to eat his late dinner.

Two fellow Deatheaters came forward and dragged the body out of the room. One pulled his wand and cast several spells at Lucius' body before pulling out a rock and tapping it three times. Getting a grip on Lucius' arm the masked man said while tapping his heels together "There's no place like home. There's no place like home. There's no place like home."

With the last phrase the two men disappeared into the night.

Harry reached the main lobby of Gringotts. He strode purposely towards a nearby teller. Several people got out of his way in fear.

"Name and nature of business." asked the goblin without looking up.

"_**Lord Harry James Potter-Black and destruction of the goblins who helped Voldemort invade my home, kidnapping my daughter and her nanny, who is also a goblin**_!"

That got the teller's attention. He looked up and literally saw his death in the wizard's eyes.

"I do not know what you are talking about Lord Potter-Black. But I will find out. Excuse me."

But Harry reached out and grabbed him before he could get away.

"_**Send someone else! You're staying here until they return. Understand**_?"

"Y..Ye…Yes sir!" The goblin motioned one of the guards over. In Gobbledygook the teller told the guard the entire exchange. The guard wasn't stupid. If this were true then a war was sure to break out. The poor goblin practically ran to the leader's wing, hoping that he could prevent annihilation of them all.

While they were waiting Susan, Amelia, Neville, and Hannah arrived. Susan wasn't too surprised to see Harry holding a goblin by the scruff of the neck, high in the air. The fact that the goblin was turning a deep shade of blue set her in motion.

"Harry loosen you grip a little. A dead hostage isn't all that valuable."

The goblin looked relieved and terrified at the same time. Many of the patrons noted Amelia's presence and the fact that she didn't stop the boy-who-lived. To them that was confirmation of what the boy had said. Murmurs began almost immediately.

Into the murmuring came the leader of the Goblin nation, Ragnarok. Beside him was his son Smelter. Slightly behind them were Bellock and Hammerthorn, both looking bewildered.

"Lord Potter-Black if you will let my employee go I will personally be your hostage until this matter is resolved."

Harry didn't even look their way as he slowly nodded his agreement. The poor teller, once his feet were firmly back on the ground, promptly fainted.

Calling one of his aides over, Ragnarok ordered him to see to the teller.

"Lord Potter-Black if you would follow me, we can discuss your grievance in a more private setting."

Harry said nothing. Just indicated that he would follow. No one stopped Susan, Amelia, Neville, or Hannah from following as well. Those in the lobby were dying to know what had happened and what was going to happen.

Inside Ragnarok's office Harry started pacing right away. Not even Susan could calm him down. No one else even tried.

"I want some answers and I want them NOW!"

"I know Lord Potter-Black and I will try to give them to you."

Harry simply growled.

Susan however answered. "That means 'go ahead' in testosterone."

"I suspected a traitor to our nation during the first war. However when you defeated Voldemort, I couldn't gather the evidence that I needed to make an accusation."

"Now you know who it is?" asked Amelia.

"Yes, unfortunately I do. My son Onyx."

"Your son?"

"He left tonight with ten of those that are loyal only to him. They were the ones that brought down your wards Madam Bones."

"_**Where are they**_?"

"In the deep caverns."

"_**Tell me how to get there!**_"

"I will do better than that. I will lead you there myself."

An hour later the unusual group arrived in the deep caverns. There seemed to be some sort of celebration going on. It was the bellow from Ragnarok that silenced the crowd except for the sobbing coming from Marble.

Susan ignored everyone as she rushed over to help the female goblin. Broken, bruised, and scared, Marble held on to her for dear life. A new anger entered Harry. He wanted vengeance and revenge and wanted it now.

"_**What is going on!**_" shouted Ragnarok.

"Welcome Father. As for what is going on it is a celebration."

"Celebration of what?"

"My marriage of course."

Bellock growled. "To whom?"

Onyx gave him an oily smile. "To your sibling of course. Did you really think that selling her to that human would stop me from my rightful property?"

"She isn't property!" growled Harry.

"Of course she is. She is a female. That is all that females are."

Ragnarok's guard stopped both Harry and Bellock from attacking the arrogant goblin. He was just as angry. It was the tone of his voice that stopped all the others in the room.

"You are no longer my son. You have forgotten all of the teachings of your ancestors. As your Leader I order you to leave these caverns and never return. Your wives and family will be given to another in hopes of raising your offspring better."

"I don't think so, 'Father'. In fact I think that your reign is about over. A new wave of Goblin justice will soon be felt by all."

Ragnarok snorted. "You have no power here. Now leave!"

Instead of leaving the younger goblin drew his blade. Most of the guards armed themselves. No one but Harry saw the dagger. A dagger that had been dipped in poison specifically for Goblins, aimed at Ragnarok's back.

"WATCH OUT!"

Ragnarok turned just in time. The dagger entered his guard's chest instead of into his back. The look of surprise on his face followed the warrior in death.

Seeing that his dagger had failed, Onyx charged…..

Only to have his sword countered by Harry, who had called the Sword of Gryffindor.

"Oh, I get to play first. Very well then _human_. Do your best."

Harry said nothing. He simply countered every move that Onyx executed. After ten minutes everyone else could see that the goblin was getting frustrated and was starting to lash out more and more.

Harry waited another fifteen minutes before getting the advantage and delivered the death blow. Only Onyx didn't know it yet. Blood steadily poured from the wound. The other Goblins simply waited for Onyx to collapse.

Onyx realized that the human had won the fight. With his last breathe he taunted the Wizard.

"Good luck in finding the girl."

Harry grabbed the front of Onyx's armor. "_**WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER!**_"

The dying goblin just grinned and stilled. Harry threw the body to the ground.

"Master?" whispered Marble.

Harry went over and knelt down to her.

"He gave Lily to the Headmaster."

Albus Dumbledore rushed towards the hospital wing after being alerted of Severus' return with an injured Lucius Malfoy. He had barely gotten back from dropping off Harry's daughter at the Weasley home. Molly had taken to the little girl immediately. She had even called her 'Ginny'. Trusting the mother of such a large brood with the child, he left the Burrow and returned to Hogwarts. He hadn't even sat down at his desk when the Wards went off. He timed his arrival perfectly.

"Severus what has happened?"

"The Dark Lord used Crucio on Lucius for over an hour."

"Why?"

"It seems that Lucius was to retrieve a hostage with a group of subordinates. They returned empty handed and with half the group."

"Whom did they go after?"

"The Bones residence. He was after the child or the girl."

Arthur Weasley tried to be an honest and honorable man. That he had been used by someone that he had looked up to and another whom he thought he loved was a hard blow to the gentle man. If he had known about Harry's previous betrothal he would have never allowed the one with Ginny to be presented.

As he walked towards his home a sigh escaped his lips. Now thanks to Molly's insistence and Dumbledore's meddling Harry no longer came to the Burrow. His friendship with Ron was completely gone. Not that Ron didn't deserve it. The boy was not taking to being expelled from Hogwarts very well. That was something that he was going to work on.

But the biggest blow had been Ginny's suicide. No one expected that. He knew that she wasn't happy with young Malfoy, but he never would have thought that she would end her own life instead of embracing what had been given her and living to the fullest. The death of their only daughter had hit Molly especially hard. She wasn't in her right mind anymore.

As he reached the door, Arthur was surprised to hear humming coming from the kitchen area. Puzzled he opened the door.

There sat Molly holding a baby.

"Molly?"

Molly looked up at him surprised and smiling.

"Oh Arthur. Come look at Ginny."

"Ginny?"

"Yes. An angel came here and gave her to me. He told me that she was Ginny reborn and to raise her to be a proper witch."

Alarm bells went off in Arthur's head.

"Mollywobbles?"

"Umm?"

"Did this angel have a name?"

"No. He looked old and had a long white beard. But I could see that it was just a disguise. He was young and very powerful."

Without a doubt Arthur knew that Molly's 'angel' was Albus Dumbledore. He moved closer and got a good look at the baby. Eyes wide opened he saw the emerald green that could only mean one thing.

This baby belonged to Harry Potter. A very angry Harry Potter.

Harry was all set to charge Hogwarts and rip Dumbledore a new one. Amelia and Susan stopped him. He hadn't stopped growling since.

"ENOUGH Harry. I know you want to get Lily! But we need a plan before you hurt the old man." stated Amelia.

Harry nodded roughly and closed his eyes. He forced himself to become calm. When he thought that he could keep control of himself, he opened his eyes.

Amelia nodded in agreement.

"Lord Potter-Black."

"Yes, Leader Ragnarok?"

"As the winner of a duel in our society, you receive everything that the loser owned."

A look of horror crossed Harry's face. "What does that mean exactly?"

"All of Onyx's women, children and lower warriors are now yours as your slaves.'

"That's what I thought." muttered Harry. He began pacing until an idea struck him.

"Leader Ragnarok?"

"Yes Lord Potter-Black?"

"Can I turn them over to someone else?"

"That is permissible. What did you have in mind?"

Harry didn't answer that question as he knelt down to Marble's level.

"Marble?"

"Yes Master?"

"Do you wish to stay in my service?"

A tearful nod answered his question.

"Then you shall."

"Thank you master but…"

"Yes?"

"What if there is a child?" she whispered.

It took a moment for Harry to process that question. A look of pure fury filled his face. He wanted nothing more than to kill Onyx all over again.

"If there is and if you want ,I will claim it as my own."

Marble's head shot up in surprise. She never would have guessed that her Master would offer such a thing. She surprised Harry by throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly.

"Thank you Master."

Harry stood up again and faced the rest of the group. Susan had a smile on her face. She must have heard his offer.

"Leader Ragnarok, I wish to give all spoils of combat, except the female goblin, Marble to Bellock."

"Agreeable."

"Also if Marble does have a child I have offered to claim the child as my own. When it is old enough I would like it to return here and learn the ways of its people from you."

Surprise lit the eyes of the goblins. Here was a wizard who was honoring them and their way of life.

"Agreed, Lord Potter-Black. Is there anything that the Goblin nation can do for you in return for this generous offer?"

"As a matter of fact there is."

Susan returned to Stonehill with an entire company of Aurors. Harry and her aunt had refused to even let her think about returning unless she had some protection. Her main goal was to pack as much as she could and meet Harry at Hogwarts. Granted it was the last place that either of them wanted to be but the castle did offer the best protection available at the moment. Her aunt would join them in a day or two.

"Alright people lets get cracking."

Harry's feet had barely touched the ground before he was moving towards the castle. Trying to keep up were Amelia and another company of her Aurors. He burst through the main doors and ran to the grand staircase. The rest caught up with him while he waited for the staircase to change.

"Come on! Hurry Up! Move you stupid piece of masonry!" he muttered.

"Calm down Harry. We'll find her." said Amelia.

Harry took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. "I just want her back in my arms."

"I know Harry. I know and she will be very soon. I promise."

The group reached the revolving staircase that led to the Headmaster's office. However Professor McGonagall was waiting for them.

"Amelia, is something the matter?"

"We need to see Albus, Minerva. Now give us the password and let us by."

"He's not in his office. He went to the Hospital wing."

Harry said nothing. He immediately turned and headed towards the hospital wing. Throwing the doors open, he startled everyone in the room that was conscious.

"_**WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?**_"

To his credit Dumbledore didn't cringe at the fury in the boy's voice.

"Safe, Mr. Potter. If you will follow me to my office, there we can discuss visitation rights."

"_**I DON"T THINK SO OLD MAN!**_"

Much to Snape's amazement Dumbledore chuckled. He always knew that the old man was cracked.

"I hold all the cards my boy. Now you will follow my directions and I will allow you to see your daughter."

Harry just growled. He pointed both his wand and the Sword of Gryffindor.

"I see that you are still being stubborn. Very well the first thing that I require from you is that you dissolve your betrothal to Ms. Bones. It is unfortunate that Ms. Weasley is no longer with us, but I will find you a more suitable witch with which you can raise a proper family. Your daughter will be removed as your heir. I will allow you to help raise her but she will remain where she is for now."

"NO! I REFUSE!"

"Then your darling Lily will be kept from you until you do as I say."

Harry just shook his head back and forth.

"Harry." Amelia called to him from behind. Maneuvering his way to where he could see her and still keep his eye on Dumbledore, Harry nearly dropped his wand and the Sword.

There in the doorway stood Amelia and Arthur Weasley, who was holding a sleeping Lily.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Albus Dumbledore stood in the middle of the infirmary in total shock. He couldn't figure out why Arthur Weasley was returning the babe when he had given her to Molly. That woman would never have given the child up without a fight. Someone had betrayed him!

"Arthur, bring the babe to me."

"No, Dumbledore, I won't. My family and I will not follow you any longer. I don't know how you got Lord Potter's daughter, but you made a serious mistake when you left her in Molly's care." He then turned to Harry.

"I return your daughter to you. I ask that you leave Molly to me. She isn't in her right mind at the moment."

After Harry put his sword away, Arthur handed him Lily. Seeing the fear in Harry's eyes,

Arthur hastened to reassure him.

"Don't worry Lord Potter, she didn't hurt the child. She thinks that the little one is Ginny. Molly hasn't been the same since her death. This incident has forced me to realize that she needs help. I intend to see that she gets it. no matter what the cost is."

Harry nodded and stole a brief glance at his sleeping daughter. Relief flooded through him. He returned his gaze to Dumbledore who looked like he was ready to burst. Without taking his eyes off his enemy, he handed Lily to Amelia.

"Amelia?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Take Lily and go meet Susan. Dumbledore and I have some unfinished business."

Several people, including Snape and Dumbledore, were surprised to hear her reply.

"Try and save something for a trial dear."

"I can't promise anything."

Amelia simply snorted and left the room with her aurors following behind grudgingly.

"I intend to destroy you old man."

"You can try, my boy, but I doubt that you will succeed."

Each wizard stood at the end of the hospital wing, like in an American western. Dumbledore raised his wand in an attempt to seal the room so that no one could come in and help the boy. But Harry was waiting for that and sent a spell towards the old man to stop him. The spell made contact with his wrist, sending his wand flying. He looked back at Harry in surprise.

Harry was just as surprised that his spell made contact. He quickly called the defeated wand to him.

"Give me my wand, Harry."

"Nope. I kind of like it where it's at."

"So you intend to punish me without a means of defending myself?"

"Did Lily have a chance to?"

Snape snorted, reminding the other two that they were not alone. Faster than seemed possible, Dumbledore reached out and snatched Snape's wand from him. But Harry was ready for him again. As Dumbledore sent spell after spell towards him, Harry used the defeated wand to create a shield. He used his regular wand to end this before it got too messy.

'_Ratio Phasma'_ thought Harry. A solid gold beam shot out of his wand, connecting with Dumbledore's chest. The once great wizard looked surprised when it impacted into him. Harry watched in fascinated horror as Dumbledore toppled over, onto the floor. The aged wizard lay perfectly still, not breathing.

Snape looked from Dumbledore's body, to Harry, back to Dumbledore, in total shock. Madam Pomphrey came out of her stupor and rushed to the downed wizard's side. She ran several spells over the body before saying…

"He's dead!"

Snape looked at Harry, fury and disbelief showing in his eyes.

"POTTER! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!"

Susan arrived at Hogwarts just as Amelia came outside with Lily in her arms. The bag that she was carrying was soon on the ground as she raced towards the two most important women in her life.

As Amelia handed the babe to her niece she said, "She's fine."

"Where was she?"

"Apparently Dumbledore took her to the Weasleys. Arthur brought her here once he learned that Harry was here."

"Where is Harry?"

"Fighting Dumbledore."

"WHAT!"

Severus Snape was many things but being stupid wasn't one of them. A last look at his former comrade lying on the hospital bed and of his 'mentor' lying on the floor dead, done by a mere slip of a boy. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pedestal. The object was a portkey to the Dark lord. It was not something unusual and many Potion masters carried one with them at all times.

"Lily Flower."

But nothing happened.

"Lily Flower!"

Still nothing happened. He shot a glance to the boy who was smirking right back at him.

"Can't leave?"

"LILY FLOWER!"

But it was futile. Somehow the brat had stopped the portkey from activating. He had to get out of here before Bones returned with the Aurors. Seeing his wand lying beside Dumbledore's body he made a leap for it.

Only to find it in the hands of his enemy.

"Looking for this?" smirked the boy.

"POTTER! GIVE ME MY WAND!"

"Uh, no."

To Harry, Snape looked like a bull that was about to charge. Head down, the greasy git went full steam ahead and charged.

But it wasn't Harry that stopped him it was Susan.

As soon as the power waves dispelled Amelia, Susan, Lily, and the Aurors hurried back to the Hospital wing. They arrived in time to see Snape charging at Harry. Susan didn't even think. She merely palmed her wand and did the first spell that came to mind.

It turned Snape into a goldfish. The rest of the group turned and stared at her before her aunt shook herself and conjured a fishbowl to put the man/ fish into.

Amelia looked from Snapefish to the body of Dumbledore on the floor to the body of Lucius Malfoy on one of the beds.

"What happened?"

Harry snorted. "What do you think happened? The old man and I dueled. Then Snape had to try his hand only to be bested by Susie here which was brilliant I must say."

"Thank you." she said primly.

"And Malfoy?"

"I don't know for certain but he looks like he displeased his Lord."

"His Lord?" asked one the Aurors.

"Yes, HIS Lord. You know Voldemort. The Dark Lord. He-Who-Makes-Everyone-Fear-Him-But-Has-A-Secret-Desire-To-Join-The-Circus-As-A-Sideshow-Freak."

Susan burst into giggles as Harry winked at her.

"Really, Harry. That name is much too long. The Prophet can't handle all those letters. But they are improving."

"Of course they are! I fixed that."

Lord Voldemort was in a rare fury. Potter had somehow bested him and he didn't like that. His rage fuelled the headache that formed when Lucius returned. Needing his Potions Master he summoned Snape. When the man didn't arrive, he sent a recruit to get him.

The recruit returned empty handed.

"Where is Severus!"

"Captured, My Lord."

"Captured? By whom?"

"Apparently Potter was dueling with Dumbledore and won. Snape tried to escape and was caught. The Bones girl transfigured him into something and the Aurors took him to the Ministry."

The Dark Lord stared at his minion. "Potter beat Dumbledore?"

"From what I overheard, yes. Dumbledore is dead."

"Potter killed him!"

"So it seems."

Turning in deep thought, the Dark Lord dismissed his servant without punishment. As the servant left, a shudder of fear ran down his spine.

As Amelia returned to the Ministry with her Aurors, taking Snape and Lucius with her, Harry, Susan, and Lily made there way to Harry's assigned quarters within the castle. A flurry of house elves were busy cleaning them when they arrived. They were done in no time. One of them approached Harry.

"Lord Potter?"

"Yes, uh…"

"Stumpy."

"Thank you. Now what do you need Stumpy."

"We is hoping that these rooms be alright for now. We is starting on the Gryffindor rooms later. Would miss like the Hufflepuff room cleaned as well?"

"Hufflepuff rooms?"

"Yes, miss. Each founder had their own rooms here in the castle. We needs to know if miss wants to move into them before yous marry."

Harry tried not to laugh at Susan's embarrassment.

"Umm no I will stay with Lord Potter. However my aunt will need them tomorrow."

"Then we will gets them ready for her. Can we gets anything for you Lord Potter and Lord Potter's miss?"

"Um, no thank you Stumpy. I think we're good for the night."

"Good night then."

The moment the elves popped out of the room, Harry burst out laughing. Susan did a mature thing then. She stuck her tongue out at him and went to put Lily down. Still chuckling Harry followed her out of the room.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I forgot to mention the spell that Harry used against Dumbledore. Basically translates into 'Soul Judgment' in Latin. The idea was that is his own soul judged him and found him lacking, therefore he died. By the way, Happy Halloween!

Chapter 12:

Amelia settled down on the cot that she kept in her office. She was trying to catch a couple hours of sleep. Snape the goldfish was still in a bowl on her desk. No one had been able to cancel Susan's spell to return him to normal. This had never been a problem concerning Susan before, but she had to assume that it was somehow connected to Harry and his power. Either way Susan was going to have to be the one to undo it. But later in the morning, not right now. Right now the most pressing thing was Dumbledore's death. She knew that the Prophet would report the facts about it now that Harry had control of the paper. The public outcry was going to be loud. Still it was relaxing to know that one problem was taken care of.

Susan woke up well rested. She stretched as she was getting ready to climb out of bed when the door opened to a floating tray. A grinning Lily being carried by her equally grinning Daddy greeted her.

"It seems that someone is in a good mood this morning."

Lily giggled.

"She woke me up laughing. Somehow bubbles in rainbow colors were floating all over her room."

"Did she do it?"

"I don't think so. I think that Hogwarts did."

"Hogwarts?"

"Yeah. After all I am the heir of Gryffindor. The castle knows that Lily is my heir. At least for now."

"What does that mean?"

Harry floated the tray over and placed it on Susan's lap. Then he and Lily joined her.

"According to Bellock once we marry and have a son, he'll be the heir. I can't change it. Only if we don't have any children or if they're all girls can Lily be the heir."

"Oh."

She didn't know what else to say. Instead of speaking she started in on breakfast. Harry snagged a bite here and there while giving Lily her bottle.

"By the way Marble arrived. I put her in the room next to Lily."

"That's good. Is she getting better?"

"Yes and no. Her injuries are mostly healed but she's pregnant."

"The poor thing. I'll talk to her after I get dressed."

"Also your Aunt Amelia fire called. She wants you to come to her office the first chance you get."

"Why?"

Harry smirked. "It seems that your little spell last night can't be undone. Snape's still a goldfish."

Susan eyes twinkled with mirth. "I wonder if I have to change him back? I kind of like the thought of him staying a goldfish."

"So do I."

Arthur was up before dawn getting things together to take Molly to St. Mungos. He had put it off for too long. After what had happened last night, he could no longer do so. Molly was becoming more unstable.

But Molly wasn't his only concern. Ron had not taken to being expelled from Hogwarts very well. He was drifting further and further away from all of them. Where he spent his time Arthur didn't know but that was going to change. Right after he returned from the hospital.

Susan arrived in her Aunt's office slightly after ten in the morning. She had taken her time getting ready. She had made sure that Marble was up to caring for Lily before even thinking about leaving the safety of the castle. Harry had already left their quarters to teach his classes but not before offering to go with her. Playfully she had told him 'to get his arse into his classroom' and teach.

"Have a good morning?"

Susan turned towards the voice and saw that her Aunt was smiling.

"Very much so."

"Spare me the details please."

Susan laughed.

"Are you sure?"

"Very."

She laughed again, Amelia joining in.

"So what do you need me to do?"

"When the Auror team gets here I need you to cancel your spell."

"Can't you do that?"

"I've tried. So have about a dozen other people."

"I don't understand. I'm not that powerful."

"Perhaps you weren't, but I think that after the Betrothal Ritual you gained some of Harry's power."

Susan looked surprised. She hadn't really thought about that. Truthfully she hadn't noticed a difference in her spells. Maybe it was because she was angry or something. Emotion was often referred to as a power booster under certain circumstances. That had to be it.

By then the team of twelve Aurors had arrived. They took up a defensive position surrounding the fishbowl after Amelia set her orders. Susan was allowed to poke her wand under the arm of one of the Aurors and undo her spell. She watched in fascination as Snape morphed from a small goldfish to his normal greasy self. No one had thought to remove him from the bowl before she cancelled the spell. Now he was wet with his left foot stuck in the transfigured bowl, absolutely furious.

"WHERE IS POTTER?"

"Severus Snape, you are under arrest for illegal activates involved with a known terrorist group." stated one of the female Aurors.

"SHUT UP BITCH AND TELL ME WHERE POTTER IS!"

"_Incarcerous_!"

"UNTIE ME AND GET POTTER HERE! HE MURDERED ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!"

Amelia stepped forward and smiled. It was cold and calculating. She cast a silencing spell on the irate Potions Master.

"Lord Potter did our world a favor when he challenged Dumbledore to a duel and won. You won't be as fortunate. Head Auror Milligan!"

"Yes, Minister?"

"I want this prisoner to be kept in a secure location, on a need to know basis. In one week I want this…thing to be given the most powerful truth serum we have. Tell Croaker I 'okayed' the use of his experiment for this prisoner. I want every drop of information possible. Do you understand?"

The Head Auror gave Snape a feral smile. "Absolutely Minister."

The public announcement of Dumbledore's death was met with outrage. Since Harry owned the Prophet, the truth was disclosed. To many thought they were lies. Their hero couldn't have done everything that their Savior had claimed. The boy was clearly confounded or something. Many were clamoring for an official holiday to honor the older wizard. After all he had been a Savior too.

Harry, Susan, and Amelia refused to have anything to do with the organization of such a thing.

The weeks following Dumbledore's death were quiet. Harry was surprised that Voldemort hadn't maneuvered any attacks due to the older wizard's death. He was sure that Tom would have at least gloated about it. But he wasn't going to mention it to anyone. Why ruin a good thing?

Snape had spilled every ounce of information that he knew. That had led to the arrests of several Deatheaters. Including ones that previously had claimed that they had been under the _Imperious_ curse. The trails were swift and merciless. Everyone that was questioned with a truth serum and found guilty, were sent through the Veil, not to Azkaban like they thought they would. Snape was kept til last and screamed like a girl when he faced his 'death'. Harry wished that he had been there.

But right now all he had to worry about was getting through his wedding. Both he and Susan decided to keep the ceremony as quiet as possible and have a large reception later, after all the danger was passed. Both knew that Voldemort was far from happy with the loss of his minions.

One of the Hogwarts house elves was helping him dress. In a couple of hours he would see Susan again. For the first time since she joined him, they had slept apart. Susan had spent the night with Marble and Lily. He was surprised over the fact that he had missed her. Somehow she had crept her way into his heart. She now held a place equal to Hermione in his feelings.

He closed his eyes, reliving a memory of her. A soft gentle breeze went through the room. He knew that it was Hermione telling him that it was alright and to get a move on.

In the stillness of the room he whispered, "Thanks Mione. I love you too."

Susan was beyond nervous. She was about to make a rather large change in her life. Standing in front of a full length mirror, she ran her hands down the front of her gown.

"Are you sure that Harry will like the gown?"

"Marble gave the young girl a small smile.

"Master Harry will love it. You wear it to honor both him and Lily's mother. Not many brides would do that."

Susan sighed. "I know. But I love him so much. My one wish is that he would love me as much as Hermione."

Just then a soft gentle breeze went through the room. Lily giggled as she tried to catch it. The breeze swirled around Susan and she 'felt' the presence of the dead witch. Looking around Susan whispered, "Hermione?"

The breeze blew a little stronger. Suddenly it seemed to want to force itself into Susan. For Susan it was love. Harry's love. Not for Hermione but for her. Hermione's wind was telling her what she already knew. Harry did love her and saw her equal to Hermione. Out of no where a wreath of heather, forget-me-nots, and lily of the valley settled upon her head. Another wreath appeared on Marbles head and a small one on Lily's.

Tears filled Susan's eyes as she whispered "Thank you Hermione."

Another breeze swirled around in answer.

Amelia was waiting in her office for the young couple to arrive by floo. Just as she was getting ready to call and see where they were, Harry arrived. He looked very handsome in his dress robes of blood red, a tradition in Wizarding weddings.

"About time you got here Harry."

"Susan wanted me to come first. Something about a surprise for me."

"I know. She wouldn't tell me about it either."

"Has Bellock arrived?"

"He's with the official."

"That's good."

Before either could say anything else, the floo roared again. Marble, with Lily, stepped through. She nodded to Harry and Amelia as she moved out of the way. The floo flared again and Susan stepped out.

Harry's breath caught in his throat as he saw the vision of loveliness in front of him. She was wearing a muggle wedding dress, not the robes that he thought she would.

"Harry? Are you alright?"

He came out of his daze. "I'm fine. Stunned but fine. You look….."

"Silly."

"No. I think there aren't words to describe you. Beautiful, gorgeous, lovely, angelic just doesn't do it justice."

"You aren't mad that I'm wearing a muggle dress?"

"I'm honored that you would think enough of me to do so."

"I also wanted to honor Hermione and Lily. Is that alright?"

Tears formed in his eyes as he nodded because he couldn't speak.

"Let's get you two married then." said Amelia, trying to get things back on track.

She led them down an empty corridor to one of the interrogation rooms where another wizard and Bellock waited for them. Bellock stepped forward and kissed Susan's hand.

"If I may, your Grace. I have a gift for you to wear on the day of your joining to his Grace."

"You didn't have to Bellock."

"In truth I didn't. This comes from our Leader. It is he that wishes to do this. May I?"

"Of course. Please thank your Leader for the honor."

Bellock nodded and opened a thin box. In it was a bracelet made of gold and what looked like silver. It appeared to have diamonds, sapphires, and a couple of other stones that Susan didn't recognize. It wasn't large or too gaudy. It was simply a beautiful piece. One that she would rarely take off.

Amelia was trying very hard not to gawk at the most expensive thing that she had ever seen. Just the mithril alone was worth ten years pay. That didn't even count the gemstones. Diamonds, sapphires, blue diamonds, and rubies just added to the expense. Very few could afford something like this to give as a gift. She had no doubt that the Goblins knew that and still offered it as one. It was beginning to sink in just how much these two were favored by them.

Harry held Lily as he and Susan joined their lives together. The little girl's happy laughter was contagious.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Sorry for the delay! Life has been throwing me severe curve balls since before the Holidays. I will say that this story is now completely finished. Its just waiting for my sister to proof read. Now on with the show!

Chapter 13:

The Dark Lord was in a rare funk. None of his minions could get him to respond. Not even with bad reports. And there were a lot of them. It seemed that every time one of them turned around another comrade was arrested and never heard from again.

In a rage, the Dark Lord tried to rescue the fallen Deatheaters from Azkaban. But none were found inside the prison. Malfoy, who was assumed to be a vegetable was no where to be found. St. Mungos had never received him and his wife refused to have him in her home. Through an unusual source he found out that the Ministry had found Lucius. He had been sent through the Veil along with nearly every Death Eater from the first war. The only one left was Bellatrix, who was more than a touch insane, even by his standards.

Young Malfoy entered the room. He waited patiently for his Lord to acknowledge his presence.

"What is it?"

"My Lord I brought someone who knows Potter inside and out."

"There is no one who fills that position. None of his friends would betray him."

"There is one, my Lord."

The Dark Lord perked up.

"Who?"

Another figure made itself known. A hand reached up and pushed the hood of the cloak down to reveal a head of red hair.

"I would." stated one Ron Weasley.

Susan woke up to the sounds of the surf hitting the beach. She reached over to Harry's spot, only to discover that her husband wasn't there. Looking around the room, she saw him sitting in a chair in front of the french doors that opened out onto the beach.

As quiet as she could, Susan got out of bed and wrapped the top sheet around her body. She padded over to where Harry was sitting and climbed onto his lap. She blushed as she realized the he was naked.

'_Good thing that this is a private island. I'd hate to hex anyone for ogling him_.' she thought.

"Something on your mind?" she asked.

It took a moment for him to answer. "You could say that."

"About what?"

Instead of telling her the truth he gave her a cheeky grin and said, "How'd you like to take a swim?"

"Right now?" she asked in a breathless voice as Harry began to nibble at her neck.

"Right now."

"I need to get…"

"No clothes."

She gasped as his nibbles turned into kisses, with the occasional lick on a sensitive spot. "You mean…."

"Naked, as the day you were born, your Grace."

She turned bright red at the thought. Feeling her flushed skin, Harry began to chuckle. He lifted her off his lap and began to carry her towards the water. Her feeble protests went unheard.

The students of Hogwarts stared at their younger Defense teacher in awe and for some jealousy. Apparently, the young Professor had gone somewhere where the sun shined daily. He was tanned and 'glowing' if that was to be considered. Many speculated over the reason, but none were close to the truth. They soon had the reason thanks to the Daily Prophet.

'_**Harry Potter Weds!**_' read the headline of a special printing. Many read the accompanying article.

'_Harry Potter wed Susan Bones, niece of Amelia Bones, our Minister for Magic, in a private ceremony at the Ministry two weeks ago._

_When asked why such a happy occasion was kept silent, the Minister answered with this statement:_

"_Due to Voldemort's return and his unnatural fixation on the Duke of Gryffindor, it was felt that for safety reasons, the wedding would be just family. A more public reception will be held a later date."_

_Rumors have been flying around for months over the wedding of the century. Many a witch, while wishing the couple happiness, secretly wished that they were the bride._

_We at the Prophet wish the Duke and Duchess of Gryffindor a happy and long marriage._'

Within minutes the Great hall was a buzz with whispering. The whispers got even louder when Susan joined her husband at the staff table. Seconds later the whispers were no longer whispers as Marble joined them with a very alert Lily in her arms. Those who hadn't known about the baby noted that she looked like her father. It was the fact that she was alive that had them talking amongst themselves. Most wondered where and who the mother was. Many silently believed that Granger was the so called mother. But that would be something that they would never know.

Up at the head table Harry had just taken Lily from Marble. Glancing up he saw all the stares that he was getting.

Susan leaned over and whispered, "You shouldn't be surprised. They've never seen her before. You just had to have her here tonight."

"I know but I missed her."

"I missed her too, but I think our reunion could have a waited a couple of hours."

Harry sighed in agreement but still wasn't too upset about it. It wasn't as if Voldemort didn't know about her already.

Lily though had other ideas. She didn't like all the attention and made that known in her own special way.

A blinding light flashed in the Great Hall. Temporarily blinded, the Student body's sight slowly returned. Most felt that some sort of prank had been pulled but were at a loss as to what. It was then that several of them realized that they were seated at another house table, wearing that houses colors. The worst was the Slytherins who had been placed at Gryffindor's table. Several tried to move or change their uniforms back only to find that they either stuck down more firmly to the bench or they lost a piece of clothing. Draco Malfoy, in a temper fit, succeeded in vanishing almost all of his clothes, with his arse, feet, and one hand stuck in place. The rest of Slytherin house quit trying after that.

Harry stared in wonder at the scene before him. He had no idea what had happened until he heard a giggle come from Lily. Her eyes twinkled and shined as she clapped in happiness.

"Did she just do what I think she did?" asked a worried but proud Susan.

"I think that our princess is channeling her grandfather and grand god-father right now."

A moan was heard from several of the staff members.

It was McGonagall that said what they all felt.

"I hope not Harry. Because if that's true, then I plan on retiring before she turns eleven."

Several others agreed with that and said so.

Harry simply shook his head and glanced down at the now sleeping angel in his arms. The smile on her face said it all.

Lord Voldemort was tired of waiting. His anger over the failure to get Potter, the Bones girl, who was now Potter's wife or the miserable brat that Potter had sired was beginning to make him crack. Silently he went over his plans, each more desperate than the previous one, trying to find something that would hurt his enemy. Something that would hurt the champion and Savior of the Wizarding world. Something he hadn't done before.

An idea formed. One that even he was reluctant to put into action but decided that this would definitely send the message that he wanted.

"Weasley!"

A door opened and the red headed traitor came into the room.

"Yes Master?"

"Your arm."

Ron quickly offered his marked arm. He didn't scream as others did whenever they were used as a messenger. His lord was rather pleased with this and handed him a vial of pain potion as a reward.

Soon the door opened again to reveal the insane Bellatrix.

"You called me, Master?"

"Yes Bella, I have a little mission for you. One that you can play with if you so desire."

Bella's eyes lit up in anticipation. She was practically humming in suspense.

"I want you to find an orphanage or children's home."

Bella went from hyper to regret, almost fear.

"Master?" she whispered, hoping against hope that what her master was asking of her was not what she heard.

"You heard me correctly, Bella. Find one and kill every one of them inside. I want them tortured Bella. I want those who find them to fear us. I want Potter to be disgusted by what he hears. Do you understand, Bella?"

"Yes Master", came the whispered reply.

"Then take whom you wish with you, but not Weasley or any werewolves. I want their bodies to be recognizable."

"As you command Master." The witch bowed and left the room. Tears fell silently down her cheeks as she went to do the one thing she vowed never to do. Kill an innocent child.

Shaking herself and wiping her tears away she set out to find those that were less offended by her orders than she was.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

'_Children's Home Turns Into Morgue!_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Early this morning a gruesome discovery was made by a young couple hoping to become parents to a young child. Instead they found the grisly remains of the entire Home. _

_Through a special spell that is connected to the Muggle authorities for instances such as this, Ministry Aurors arrived within moments of the frantic call. The scene, which has been closed to all but those with strict clearance. It is said that had the most hardened Auror was unable to keep whatever remained in their iron clad stomachs._

_When questioned, a Ministry spokesperson refused to give any details in the deaths. He simply said, and I quote, _

"_This is the work of You-Know-Who. The Dark mark was found inside and carved on several of the bodies. We believe that Bellatrix LeStrange led the attack as she is the only known Death Eater that has eluded capture._

_If anyone has any information please contact the Ministry at once."_

_While the Home contained mostly muggle children, it has been confirmed that magical children were there as well. All eighty-five were killed._

_My question and I am sure that you also wish to ask this, my rabid readers, is where was Harry Potter when all of this happened? Isn't our Savior supposed to prevent things like this from happening? Can we continue to rely on such a person?_

Harry threw the paper into the fire. He knew that Amelia was giving an official statement later that morning but, in his eyes, the damage was already done. The public would already have their minds made up by Skeeter's questions.

As the day passed, several students stopped and stared or began to gossip amongst themselves. It set his nerves on edge.

Days after the attack on the children, Bellock contacted Harry about a possible way of destroying Voldemort once and for all. What he didn't understand was that Lily and Susan also had to come. But he had learned to not question what a goblin does.

This was the main reason why he and his family, along with Marble, found themselves inside Gringotts early on a Saturday morning.

"Your Grace."

"Bellock."

"Would all of you follow me please?"

The strange looking family followed the goblin deep within the bowels of Gringotts. When Harry looked at Marble for some sign of recognition, she looked just as confused and lost as he was.

"Bellock?'

"Yes, Your Grace?"

"Where are we going?"

"All will be explained shortly, Your Grace."

Harry just grunted and shifted Lily to his other arm. A few minutes later they arrived at a door set into a large earthen dome. Bellock unlocked the door and motioned them inside. Torches lit the dome magically as they made their way inside. Then Bellock closed the door.

"One of our researchers has discovered a way to stop the Dark Lord once and for all."

"How?"

"I need to verify something with you, Your Grace."

"What?"

"Did the Dark Lord use your blood to regain his body?"

"Yes. I thought that I told you that."

"You did but in order for this to work I needed that verification."

"Okay, but what does that have to do with it?"

"You are Duke of Gryffindor as well as Lord Potter. You are the Head of both houses. As such the Dark Lord is a part of them by using your blood in the ritual. Since he used very little blood he is only a minor member, under your command."

"Okay and this helps me how?"

"If you, along with the members of your family, were to summon him here, the magic in this dome will reverse the magic of the ritual. You need to cast him out of the House forever for this to work."

"That's brilliant! But what of the side effects?"

"My sibling's unborn child could die or be born prematurely. The same could happen to Her Grace."

Both Harry and Susan's eyebrows rose with that statement. Susan's hand went to her stomach. She looked at Harry and nodded.

Taking a deep breath, Harry looked at Marble, who looked him straight in the eye and nodded as well.

"Looks like the ladies have made their decision Bellock. Let's summon the son of a bitch."

Lord Voldemort was in the middle of a rather ugly rant with his familiar, Nagini, when he felt something tug at his magic. The tugging got stronger and stronger until, with a very painful feeling, he disappeared from his hiding place and reappeared in some sort of cave.

To his great surprise Harry Potter was standing in front of him. He was looking rather pleased with himself. Before he could utter a word, Potter spoke.

"Thomas Marvolo Riddle, I cast you out of the Houses of Gryffindor and Potter."

"What are you talking about boy? I'm not a member of your House. But since I've been summoned here I think that I'll start doing some damage control. Starting with your daughter."

Voldemort raised his wand but a spasm of pain went through him. He tried to raise his wand again, but the spasm got worse.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?"

"I'd say that the family magic doesn't like you."

"WHAT?"

"Simple Dumbvort. You used my blood to get a new body. I learned that because of that you became a part of my House. Since I would never allow such a Dark person to be in my family, I cast you out. Magic is taking its payment from you."

"I AM THE HEIR OF SLYTHERIN! I AM ABOVE ALL OF THIS!"

"Apparently not. Now be a good boy and accept your punishment."

"NEVER!"

But Magic had other ideas. The build up of power began to collapse on itself. Lord Voldemort stood alone as his body exploded into a gory mist. The backlash knocked the rest of them off their feet.

Harry regained his stance and ran over to Lily, who was crying. Finding nothing wrong with the little witch, other than being scared, he made his way to Susan.

"Susan?"

"We're fine Harry."

"You sure?"

"Very. But I don't think that Marble is."

Bellock had Marble's head in his lap. She looked extremely pale and seemed to be breathing heavy. Harry all but ran to the goblin.

"Marble?"

"Master, I think my child is wanting to be born."

"Now?"

"Now."

Three hours later Harry welcomed his 'son' Goldstone into the family.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I wish to apologize to those who have been waiting for this. Five times I have tried to finish this story and five times something happened and it didn't get done. Computers dying, hard copies lost. But it is now complete. Enjoy and know that I am back to writing once again.

Potter8668

Chapter 15:

_Ten Years Later_

It was well into the witching hour as a lone figure made his way back towards the imposing castle that was once considered the premier school of magic in Europe. Hogwarts was now so much more than that. It was now home to thousands, mostly muggleborns and their families. Not to mention a large house elf, goblin, centaur, and merpeople population.

Once inside the majestic castle the lone figure pushed the hood of his cloak back and revealed a mess of black hair. He smiled slightly as he noted his nine year old son sitting on a bench. Apparently he was waiting for him.

"What's happened now, James?"

A near mirror image of himself looked back at him.

"Mum's mad at me, Dad."

"Really? Whatever for?" asked Harry as he sat down next to his son.

"I sort of put Hector in Mione's bed."

A chuckle threatened to come out of himbut he held it in. After all Hector was poisonous.

"I see."

"I know I wasn't supposed to take him out of his tank, Dad, but I just wanted to help Mione stop being scared of them. He wouldn't have hurt her. I told him not to."

"But you still did something that you know you're not supposed to, good intentions or not. Your sister has a very good reason to be afraid of snakes, James."

"I know, but I really thought that if she got to know Hector that she would get over that. How can I be a good big brother if she won't let me help her?"

Harry sighed as he gave his son a hug. How do you answer something like that?

"Let's go upstairs and see how mad your Mum is?"

"She's really mad She said that you would probably be on the sofa for a while."

Harry winced. Yep. Susan was mad. In their entire marriage he had been threatened with the sofa several times but had never actually spent the night on it. Mostly because he could sweet talk her out of her anger. He didn't know if that would work this time.

The two of them made their way to the Gryffindor rooms. Harry was surprised that he hadn't been barred from them. His happy thought disappeared when he saw Amelia sitting at the dining table. Susan, Lily, and his youngest, Hermione, were nowhere to be found.

"Good evening Amelia."

The elder witch looked up to see her nephew-in-law and her great nephew come into the room. No doubt young James had waited for his father to finish and told him what had happened. She smiled to herself as she mentally went over the entire incident. As her gaze moved to Harry, she noted how tired he looked.

"Evening, Harry. Your young scamp there had an interesting evening."

"So I heard."

She turned her attention to the young boy. "Your mother told me to tell you that you are to go straight to bed."

"All right." Said the young boy as he slowly made his way to his room, dragging his feet as much as he could. The moment she heard the door close she let out a chuckle and turned her attention to the father. He had moved to join her at the table. A glass of fire whiskey poured for both of them.

"How did it go?"

"I got all of the wards up."

"All of them?"

"All of them. There's no way the Ministry can enter here or Hogsmead."

"I never thought that I would see the day that I would be a refugee in my own country."

"After I defeated Voldemort, you'd think that the rest of them would learn from their mistakes. But no they continue just like before. Even blocking you from re-election."

"In a way I'm glad that they did."

"I know."

"How do the Goblins see things?'

"Ragnarok estimates they will fall within a year, two at the most."

"Does the Minister know that they have aligned themselves with us and are moving here?"

"Nope. Tomorrow morning will be very interesting for those that want into the Bank. Not to mention those that are expecting their Hogwarts letters."

"You've really cut them off?"

"Completely. The British Wizarding World is soon gone. Night, Amelia."

"Good night, Harry."

Susan Potter lay awake as her husband slept beside her. She noted how tired he was, especially after he 'made' up with her over James' "friend". He was working too hard. Sighing she got out of bed, put her robe on and went out into the main room of their quarters. Standing in the middle of the room she felt another presence. Turning around she 'saw' Hermione Granger hovering nearby.

"Hermione?" she whispered.

"Yes, Susan."

"What? How? Why?" was all she could get out.

"Why am I here?"

Susan could only nod.

"To talk to you before I 'leave' for good."

"Leave?"

"You've known for years that I've been here."

"True but…"

"Lily has grown into a beautiful girl. I pity anyone who tries to harm or even date her."

"Harry can be a little over protective." Susan chuckled.

"I was talking about you."

Susan blushed.

"Susan, you are her mother. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"Hermione…."

"She's yours just as much as James or my namesake is. Even the two that you carry now know that."

Susan's hand flew to her stomach. She had suspected that she was pregnant again but hadn't mentioned it to anyone.

"Even Goldstone sees you in that light. Especially after Marble died."

The death of her goblin friend had been hard on all of them, especially Lily and Goldstone. The poor thing seemed so lost. She went about treating him as if he were one of her own. Never had she felt such love from someone other than her own family as she did the day when he called her mother. A high honor for someone not of the Goblin Nation. Never had she been more proud when she had stood, beside Harry, before the Goblin High Council during Goldstone's manhood ceremony. They had been the only humans in history to witness the event. She still fretted over the young goblin when he came for dinner once a week. For all the protesting done, she knew how much it meant to him.

"You have something that I wanted so badly, but never had the patience to practice."

Susan looked puzzled.

"You can make someone feel a part of your family within minutes of meeting them. Unless of course they are trying to hurt that family. I never could do that. No matter how hard I tried. Harry has become the man he is because of you."

"Oh no Hermione! He's that way because of you."

"How about because of both of us?"

"Oh alright."

"You give him far more love than I ever could."

"Oh no…"

"Yes, you do. You treat him normally. That's something that very few people do. You let him enjoy the things that his children do, things that he never got to, all so that he can try to be the best father that he can. Even if he's threatened with the sofa."

Susan blushed at that.

"James is what Harry should have been. He has the love of his parents, his sisters, his 'brother', and a great aunt. He wants so much to live up to what he sees as the image of Harry Potter, the Slayer of Evil, that he's afraid that he will disappoint his hero."

"But Harry doesn't think that!"

"You know that and so does Harry, but James doesn't. He hears all of these stories about the things that his father has done and is afraid that he will not live up to those expectations."

"As ridiculous as that sounds I know that it's true. What can we do?"

"Continue to do what you've been doing. Show him that both of you love him no matter what. That what he does should be what he wants not what others think he should do."

"Anything else?"

"That the little brother that he wants will be here in a few months. He'll still have another little sister but he's getting the brother that he's been wishing for."

Susan's smile radiated the room. A boy and a girl. Harry was going to be over the moon. Hermione chuckled.

"Yes Harry will be over the moon. Only don't let him name her something silly like when you named Hermione."

"I happen to like her name!"

"I didn't say that I didn't, but to saddle the poor child with a name of Hermione Minerva Luna Amelia Sally Potter is a little much!"

"I can see your point on that one and will try to limit it to three."

Hermione snorted. Knowing Harry those poor kids would end up with a dozen each. She watched as Suan returned to bed. She had one more stop to make before leaving this realm for good.

Miles away a tall red haired man sat alone in a dark, dingy room. He had managed to rent it for the night and was drinking straight from a bottle of firewhiskey. The room suddenly flooded with light. He raised a hand to his eyes to shield them.

"So this is what you've become."

A voice that he hadn't heard in years filled his ears.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Ron. Hermione."

"Are you real?"

"What do you think?"

"I think that you're a figment of my imagination. That's what I think you are."

"Then that's what I am. After all you're always right aren't you?"

Ron's face flushed in anger.

The white light that surrounded Hermione began to glow brighter. "You sold yourself to the Devil Ronald Weasley! I am the one who is here to pass judgment on you!

"Mercy! Please Have Mercy!"

"MERCY! Did you show mercy to all of those girls whom you raped and then killed all for your 'Lord'!"

Ron fell out of his seat and curled up into a ball, whimpering as he did so.

"I condemn you to hell! You will join Voldemort, Snape, and Dumbledore in the pain of eternal fire constantly burning you but never healing, never consuming, but always feeling as if you will die!"

"No, please! Anything else! Please!"

"No one will mourn you Ron. Give my regards to the rest of them when you get there!"

It took a week before someone realized that Ronald Weasley hadn't been seen by anyone. Not with all of the problems of Gringotts closing and Hogwarts shielding itself off from the rest of them. His death became a minor footnote in the days to come as the Ministry of Magic in Britain realized how bad things were seeing as the rest of the Magical world refused to come to their aid. They had signed their own death warrant when they hadn't prosecuted the followers of Voldemort.

Within a year Magical Britain outside of the wards that Harry Potter had placed ceased to exist.

The End


End file.
